Moving On & Letting Go
by RandomRandoms14
Summary: It was hard, watching the man she loved stand at the alter and vow to love another woman for the rest of his life. Yes, it was extremely hard. But, being the strong girl she was, she took a breath and repeatedly told herself to move on and let go. Spoby. AU-ish.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello fanfictioners and Spobettes! Welcome to my new Spoby fanfiction. I have written another Spoby story before called That Night that's followed the plot of the show. I have found that I enjoy writing stories that have a new plot and don't follow the story line of the show, and I have more fun writing those. So this story is going to be AU, but still staying true to a lot of events on the show. I had to have my own answers to the new A and other things just to tie the story together. So without further ado, lets get into the story. (please read the end authors note too! Important!)**

_Prologue._

Graduation.

The single most important day that Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily have been looking forward to for months. Sure, everyone was excited to leave the hell hole known as high school, but not as much as these girls. For the past year and a half, they have been tortured by an anonymous source known as A. First, it was Hanna's best friend Mona, and recently they discovered the latest stalker was Jenna Marshall, who was now behind bars along with Garrett Reynolds, since he was proven guilty of killing Alison Dilaurentis, the girl's old best friend. Now that Graduation day was right around the corner, the girls had a chance to leave Rosewood for good.

Well, actually they weren't getting to far away. Because of Aria's still strong relationship with their former teacher Ezra Fitz, the girls agreed to attend a college about an hour away from Rosewood, where Ezra teaches. That way Aria could still see him and all the girls were close to their families. Also, now that Emily recently got about together with Samara, they could see each other. And of course, same with Spencer and Toby, who have been together almost a year without break ups and a year and a half since he kissed her in the parking lot of the motel. Emily Aria, and Spencer were in good, happy relationships, but the same couldn't be said for Hanna. The three girls were at her house now, banging on her bedroom door.

"Hanna! Open up!" Spencer shouted.

"Yeah, come on. Let us in!" Aria added and Emily continued knocking on the door.

"Go away!" Hanna's muffled voice was heard from the other side.

"Please, Han. Let us talk to you. We wanna help." Emily pleaded.

After a few moments of silence, they heard the door unlock and seconds later the door opened to reveal a very upset Hanna. Tears fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and her eyes were red and splotchy. The girls sighed in sympathy and rushed in to hug and console their best friend.

A few nights ago, Caleb broke the news to Hanna that he was moving to California after graduation to be close to his family. This of course, crushed Hanna and she had been locked in her room ever since.

After calming Hanna down, they were all seated on her bed. Spencer was the first to speak up.

"Hanna, how much have you packed?" she asked.

"Ummm," Hanna started, nervously, then nodded at a box in the corner of her room. "That's all I have so far."

"Hanna," Emily began, swinging her legs off the bed, "you've only packed one box? We're graduating _tomorrow_!"

"Yeah, seriously, and we leave Saturday. Do you want us to help you finish?" Aria said, hopping off the bed with Emily.

Spencer remained on the bed since Hanna as resting her head on her shoulder. "ummm, that'd be great. Thanks guys." Hanna replied, softly.

The reason the girls were packing was because they had recently bought a house that was near the school. They were all living together and moving in the day after graduation. Hanna and Spencer watched as Aria and Emily packed some of Hanna's clothes in boxes. Spencer was about to help them along with Hanna. She watched as Hanna walked over to her dresser. Hearing her sigh, she walked over beside her. Hanna was holding a framed picture of her and Caleb.

"Don't worry, Han. You'll get through this. Everything will be fine." Spencer told her quietly.

Hanna sighed, "What do you know? You only have the best boyfriend in the world."

Spencer sighed, taking the photo and placing it downside back on the dresser. She squeezed Hanna's shoulder, than they both went to help Aria and Emily

Graduation day had finally arrive and the girls were excited as ever. Hanna had agreed to forget about Caleb for the day, so she could enjoy her graduation. Although, Hanna flinched when his name was called to get his diploma. Luckily Aria, because of their last names, was close enough to send her a reassuring glance and Hanna perked up instantly. Hanna was even happier that both of her parents had showed up to watch their daughter graduate. Kate had switched schools, so neither he or Isabelle were present. Both of Aria's parents came and seemed okay despite their divorce earlier that year. Seated with them were Mike and even Ezra. He was, of course, was seated next to Ella. Byron still wasn't fully okay with the idea of his daughter and her former teacher and his former coworker dating, but he has grown more and more accepting. He doesn't even look constipated when his name was brought up. As for the faculty and staff at Rosewood High, they believe the reason Ezra attended that night was to see his former students graduate. But they didn't know he was here for one in particular. Though, he had formed a close friendship with Emily, Hanna, and Spencer over the past year as well. Emily's ad was able to be released for a week to see his daughter graduate. He was sitting with Emily's mother, Pam, and Samara. She and Emily have been in a relationship for two months. Samara realized that Emily was forced into getting her friends number after hearing so many stories about the stalker who sabotaged her and her friends. She had helped Emily through a rough time after Maya and waited until Emily was ready to be in a relationship. Emily still missed Maya, and Samara knew that, but they made each other happy and that's what mattered. Spencer had the biggest group of people sitting in the crowd to support her. Both of her parents were there, proud of their daughter for graduating at the top of her class, despite all the turmoil she went through this year. Melissa was also there. She and Spencer had called a truce and got along great. Spencer was there for her when Melissa lost her baby. Also there was Jason, who had become a real brother to her now and he and Melissa got along as well. Both of her parents treated him well, too. And then next to Jason was Toby. He had supported her through everything. He as long with her family and friends smiled as she gave her valedictorian speech. Spencer was beyond happy that all the people she loved were there to witness this special occasion.

After the ceremony, the four girls hugged and congratulated each other before going to their families. Spencer was immediately wrapped up into the arms of both of her parents.

"We're so proud of you sweety." He mom said and he dad quickly agreed.

Then she moved on to hug Melissa. "I'm happy for you, Spence." They both smiled. Melissa continued. "Your speech gave mine a run for its money." They both laughed and then she hugged Jason, who smiled. "Congratulations, Spence." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

As she parted from their hug, she saw Toby standing behind Jason, smiling, his eyes as blue as ever. This made her smile even more. She ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around. They laughed as he set her back on the ground. When the parted, Toby took her hands in his and looked he in the eyes. Spencer could have sworn she saw tears forming. "Spencer, I love you so so so so so much. You know that right?" he asked, tears on the verge of falling. Her eye brows pulled together in confusion and worry. "Yes, of course."

"Never, ever forget that." He said, cupping her cheeks. "Promise me you'll always remember that." Their foreheads were touching now.

"I promise," she stated.

He pulled her in far a kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," she said as the pulled away briefly before kissing again. She tangled her fingers in her hair and he ran his hands down her arms to rest on her back. They could have gone on forever, but the sound of Melissa's voice brought them apart.

"Hey, you two, save that for later. It's time for pictures." Melissa joked and everyone chuckled. Soon, Spencer was posing for photos for everyone. She smiled, but she couldn't help but wonder what the deeper meaning of Toby's words was.

Spencer smiled as she placed a picture of her and Toby on her night stand. It was taken at graduation the previous night, her favorite one of the evening. Though, it wasn't posed. Aria had hijacked her camera while they weren't paying attention. She and Toby were facing each other, her hands around his neck and his on her waist. Their foreheads were touching and they both stared into each other's eyes, smiling. That ended after hearing Aria shouting "Oooohhh! This is going on facebook!" They all laughed and Spencer and Toby blushed. Emily and Hanna rushed over, squealing, "Let me see!" and staring over Aria's shoulders. She remembered Hanna shouting, "aww, look at our Spoby!" She had laughed and rolled her eyes at her friend. Hanna had been calling her and Toby that for months saying it sounded cute, and Spencer couldn't help but agree.

She was standing in her new bedroom at her new house, unpacking boxes. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard Aria calling her from the living room.

"Spence! Toby's here!" she smiled to herself and walked out of her room to the living room that had yet to be furnished.

"I'll leave you two alone." Aria winked before going back to her own room, and Hanna and Emily were in their own.

"Hey!" Spencer greeted, kissing him, but was surprised when he didn't kiss back. She frowned, assuming the worst. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

He sighed, "Spence, there's something I need to tell you." He looked at the ground. "I would have told you last night, but I didn't want to ruin your day."

Spencer was scared. _What was going on?_

"Toby, what is it? What's wrong?"

He gulped and took a deep breath, looking back up at her, his eyes greyer than usual. "I'm moving." He stated, his voice cracking.

Spencer's heart dropped. "W-what? How can you be moving?" she asked.

"I got an amazing job offer for a construction business, but it's in LA." He explained quietly.

"You're going to California?"she asked, her heart breaking more and more. Tears were filling her eyes. She couldn't lose him. They've gone through so much, she wouldn't let him slip away again. "I'll go with you." She said. Tears slipped away.

"Spencer you can't." Tears were falling from his eyes too. "As much as I would love that, your friends and family are here."

She took a shaky breath, "We could try a long distance relationship." She tried.

"Spence, you and I both know those almost never last." Saying these things were killing him.

"But-"

"I'm not going to have you wait for me here, have you tied to me. You'd be unhappy. I can't do that to you. I'm not going to hold you back."

She was fully crying how. How did he now know he was the only one she wanted to be with?

"Toby-"

"I have to let you go," he whispered. It hurt him so much, but he wouldn't be the one to hold her back, keep her from her friends.

"I love you so much." She said collapsing in his arms. They were both hysterical crying.

"I love you, too." He mumbled into her hair. They both fell to the floor, holding each other in their arms. After crying and whispering their love to each other, they stood up. Toby cupped her face, whipping away tears with his thumbs. "I am going to miss you _so_ much." She whimpered.

"I'll miss you too." He declared, kissing her. She didn't want to separate, but oxygen came necessary and they pulled apart.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Toby ran his hand down her arm and gripped her hand. He backed away, not letting hre hand go until they were too far apart. Spencer watched him walk out the door and as soon as it closed, she fell to the floor crying. Hanna, who was originally going to her car to get more boxes, had stopped and watched the whole encounter. Her heart broke more and more with each word spoken. It killed her to watch her best friend break. She quickly rushed over to where Spencer was on the floor, gathering her in her arms. Soon, they were both intertwined, crying together. Crying for themselves and each other. They both lost the love of their lives and they were broken. But, they were both glad they could help each other through it. It was not long before a very confused Emily and Aria wandered into the room to find their best friends curled up in a heap on the floor. They both hurried over to console them. Hanna calmed first, but still cradled a very upset Spencer in her arms. She mouthed to Emily and Aria that she'd explain later. They nodded. Everyone knew that this was going to be a bumpy summer. But, none of them knew the worst was yet to come.

**Authors Note: So whadda ya think? I'll have the next chapter or well chapter 1 up soon, but tell me what you think so far! It's going to be a time jump and the next chapter will have a summary. And about Jenna being the new A and Garrett being guilty. I wanted to have some ending to that story before I started mine so if you don't like that I made Jenna and Garrett guilty of that stuff, don't worry, it won't be playing a big part in the story. Also, I'm going to do more Spencer/Hanna friendship since you don't really see that on the show. There's a lot of Spencer with Emily and Aria but never really Hanna. I did like when Hanna confronted Toby in 2x23 for Spence though. So I will have a lot of Spanna but also a lot of Sparia and Spemily as well! And if you don't lie Emily and Samara, I'm sorry. I liked Samara and don't get me wrong, I liked Paige and Maya, but since there wont be any Samara anytime soon on PLL, I decided to have her in my story. So it'll be mainly Spoby, but you'll see Haleb, Ezria, and Emily/Samara. Okay I've rambled enough. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Review = fast update! (: Bye! xxxMelody**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm so happy so many people liked the prologue! I loved reading your reviews so keep them coming. Also, sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was on vacation when I posted the prologue and found no time while I was away to post during the rest of the trip. But I'm back home now, so I should be posting more and also finishing up my other story **_**That Night. **_

**Also I wanted to talk about something a reviewer mentioned to me. I'm aware now that a part of the prologue was very similar to another story. I didn't even realize it until it was brought up. So it wasn't intentional I promise. And, from now on, if anyone notices that my story is resembling another other's story, please let me know by reviewing! I don't want anyone to think I'm stealing their work on purpose. Sometimes I'll be writing for my story, thinking I have this idea in my head, but really I'm thinking of just another story I've read. So please let me know, and I will be care of what I write!**

**Okay enough babbling, on to the story!**

* * *

_"She knew she couldn't waste her time waiting for someone she knows will never come."_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Summer's Not Hot_

4 Years Later

Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, and Hallie Tucker were all lounging outside around the pool in the backyard of their house. They were enjoying the fact that they had all recently finished college and earned their degrees and diplomas. Emily was going to be a children's doctor. Aria had graduated as journalist. Hanna, after changing her major from model, to photographer, to her final decision, a fashion designer. And lastly, both Hallie and Spencer were ready to be teachers. All five girls planned to have the most amazing summer before it was time to be adults and start looking from jobs in the fall.

Now, I'm sure everyone knows all about Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer, but you may be wondering who this Hallie girl is. The girls met Hallie the summer before college started. They had bought a house for the four of them, with five bedrooms. Not knowing what to do with the extra room, the decided to get a roommate. After meeting dozens of girls, they all agreed on Hallie. She had long, wavy blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She was amazing. Fun, but not crazy. And she shared qualities with each of the girls. She was smart like Spencer. A little girly like Hanna. Athletic like Emily. And artistic like Aria. She was the perfect roommate and they all became fast friends. They did everything together.

Some might think she was an Alison replacement. But that was definitely not the case. Even though they shared similar characteristics, they were also opposites. Hallie was more on the nicer, sweeter side, when Alison could be a controlling bully. But she also had her sweet side, and they girls would never forget her. After all she was their best friend. They could never replace her.

Also a lot of you may be wondering about Spencer and Hanna. After both of their break ups, it was hard for each of them to forget about their boyfriends and move on. They both fought the urge to contact them but they helped each other stay strong, and of course Aria and Emily were there to help them through it. It took time, but slowly they healed, even though thinking about them was still hard. They still had feelings for them. But they soon accepted the fact that it was over, wasn't meant to be. But right now both girls weren't focused on them. They were focused on an amazing summer with their friends.

"So are we actually ever going to get in the pool, or are we going to sit around and watch the water evaporate?" Emily asked, jokingly. She stood up from her chair and stood in front of Aria and Spencer's.

"But what if the waters too cold?" Hanna asked, whining.

"I know a way we can test it." Aria stated, with a devious grin, causing Spencer to raise her eye brows.

"How?" Emily questioned, still in front of her.

Before Emily could question it, Aria kicked Emily causing her to fly backwards in the pool. All the girls laughed, watching Emily come to the surface, her mouth forming a huge 'O'.

"How's the water, Em?" Hallie asked with a grin.

Ignoring the question, Emily shouted, "I could have drowned!"

"Emily, you're a swimmer!" Spencer said, causing everyone, even Emily, to laugh again.

"Here, I'll get in too." Hallie said standing up.

"Yeah, same here." Hanna said, following the other blonde into the pool, leaving Aria and Spencer to tan.

"Cannonball!" Hanna shouted, before jumping in, splashing each of the girls.

"Seriously, Han?" Aria said annoyed, brushing the water off of her arms.

"Yeah, you got water all over my book." Spencer complained, shaking the novel she was reading.

"Really, you're reading _now?" _ Emily questioned.

"Come on, Spence. It's summer. You know that time of the year where no one has to worry about school or work?" Hanna asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, have some fun!" Hallie encouraged from the edge of the pool.

Aria stood up, pulling Spencer's arm. "Come in the pool with me?"

Spencer groaned, playfully. "Fine." Aria giggled and the both entered the pool.

"So Em, how's Samara been?" Hallie asked.

"Good, really good." Emily smiled. Since getting back together senior year, Emily and Samara have been in a strong, committed relationship. Aside from a few small arguments here and there, nothing was coming in between them. "I'm actually seeing her tonight for dinner."

"Awesome!" Hanna smiled along with the other girls, all happy their friend was happy despite the trauma she went through over Maya. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer told Hallie about everything one night while Emily was out, so she knew all about Maya. They also told her a little about the A situation. But not everything. Just the basic stuff she needed to know to understand what they went through. Aria and Emily also had to clue her in about Hanna and Spencer's break ups when she first moved in. They didn't go in to detail, just told her they were going through a break up and their boyfriends had moved away. They never told her a name or any other details.

"So how have you and Fitz been?" Spencer asked, directing her attention to Aria.

Aria blushed, but her smile never faltered. "Amazing." She stated simply, but her voice was full of lust.

The girls exchanged smiles.

"So do you think he'll pop the question soon?" Emily asked.

"No clue. I mean we've been together for like 5 years or so, so I'd hope soon." She shrugged, but no one could deny the excitement and hope in her voice.

"What about you and Drew, Spence? It's almost been a year right?" Hallie said.

Spencer looked down. Yeah she was with another guy, after Toby. Something she would have never imagined doing 4 years ago. She knew in her heart that Toby would be the only real guy for her, but she knew she couldn't waste her time waiting for someone she knows will never come. So she started dating again. No one ever came close to Toby. She has been with this guy named Drew Matthews for about ten months now. She had only started seeing him to really convince herself to move on from Toby. Even though it had been over three year since back then. It wasn't that she didn't like Drew. He was sweet, funny, nice, caring. Basically everything you could ever want in a guy. But to her, he just wasn't Toby. She could never love Drew, like she did Toby. But Drew did make her happy, and that's what she wanted. Especially since she knew Toby wasn't coming back.

Spencer slowly looked back up, glancing at Hanna. She was looking back at her in sympathy. Aria, Emily, and Hallie were ecstatic to see Spencer with another guy back last August. Happy to see Spencer had moved on and happy. Only Hanna knew that she was still trying to get over Toby. They both were in the same boat, but Hanna hadn't moved on. She'd been on dates here and there, but still missed and loved Caleb. So did Spencer for Toby, but she was trying her hardest to get over that. And slowly, she found that she was.

Spencer cleared her throat before looking at Hallie, she still hasn't answered her question. "Um, we've been good. It'll be a year in August."

"That's good," Aria nudged, her smiling. Both Hallie and Emily were smiling too, believing her. Hanna, though, knew how she felt.

"So, Hallie, what about you and your mystery guy?" Hanna inquired, changing the subject for her friend, who sent her a thankful glance, to which she nodded to with a smile.

Hallie perked up a huge smile on her face. She had been seeing this guy for the past three years. Every year she'd see him in the summer, when she went on vacation. She wouldn't say anything about him, his name, where he lived, what he looked like. All they knew was that he was really romantic and kind. Lately they had seemed to be getting really serious, since a few months ago Hallie had announced he was planning on moving here in the summer.

"Yeah, when's he getting here? We want to meet this guy!" Aria added.

Hallie smiled. "Actually he's getting her tonight. I'm picking him up at the airport at seven and then we are going to a romantic dinner."

"Ohh, that sounds nice." Emily said with a smirk. "But seriously, you can't at least tell us his name?"

"I've told you before and I'm telling you now. Telling his name takes away from the mystery, the magic. If you knew it wouldn't be as special."

Aria scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, so once you tell us his name you'll just magically fall out of love?"

"You never know." Hallie said in a sing song voice, hopping out of the pool.

The girls watched her leave, looking at her in disbelief.

"Where are you going?" Spencer questioned.

"To shower," she said grabbing her towel, "wouldn't want to smell like chlorine on my date."

* * *

It was nearing midnight, later that night. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer had been watching movies all night, and was joined by Emily and Samara after their date around nine thirty. They were nearly all falling asleep, but still wondering why Hallie was out so late. They all jumped when they heard rustling by the door. After a moment they realized it had to have been Hallie. But being them, they were all half scared, because of their history with A. Every once in a while they'd jump when they got a text, but not very often.

Sure enough, though, Hallie walked through the door, with a huge smile plastered on her face. She looked wide awake, despite the fact that it was twelve at night, or morning now.

"Hey how was your date?" Emily asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, I heard the guy you've been dating is moving here." Samara said with a smile."That's great!"

Samara had always been the nicest person. So the girls never minded hanging out with her. They all were instantly friends, so she was with them a lot, which made Emily happy that her best friends were close with her girlfriend.

"Oh. I guess you could say it went pretty well." She sounded nonchalant, but everyone could see the huge grin on her face.

Spencer was about to question her, when Hanna gasped beside her.

"Holy crap! What the hell is on your finger!" She squealed, everyone fully awake now.

"Oh you mean this?" she asked waving her left hand in the air, showing off a shiny ring.

Everyone hopped off the couch and rushed over to form a circle around Hallie.

"So your-"

"I'm engaged!" she shrieked. Everyone squealed hugging her.

"Okay now you _have _to tell us about this mystery guy!" Aria said, examining the ring.

"God, guys he is amazing." Hallie gushed, "Okay well, he's a year older than us, has these amazing, gorgeous blue eyes, and dark brown hair. His name is Toby and he's-"

"W-wait. Back up for a second, what did you say his name was?" Emily questioned. All five of the girls froze.

"Did you say his name was… Toby?" Aria asked.

Hallie nodded anxiously.

"He wouldn't happen to be, uh, Toby Cavanaugh would he?" Hanna asked nervously.

"Yeah, that's him! How did you know that?" Hallie said curiously.

"We were, uh, friends in high school." Samara answered.

"So this means…" Emily started.

"You're getting married to Toby." Spencer stated softly.

Everyone turned to look at her. She hadn't said a word since the announcement. Emily, Aria, Samara and Hanna could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes, but Hallie was oblivious.

"Yup, I'm going to be Mrs. Cavanaugh!" Hallie giggled excitedly.

Everyone watched to see what Spencer would do next. Inside Spencer wanted to cry and yell and scream at Hallie, but Hallie was her friend and she couldn't ruin one of the most important things in her life. So instead she plastered in a fake smile, trying to sound convincing.

"Congratulations."

* * *

**AN: Chapter 1 is a wrap! Lemme know what you think by leaving a quick review! Reviews make me update faster! (: And Toby is in the next one, so you can look forward to that! Thanks for reading! See you soon! xxxM310DY**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: OMG! I wasn't even planning on updating today, but your reviews pretty much made my life! Thank you so, so much! I'm glad everyone likes it! Also a lot of you said how much you've been hating Hallie right now. Yeah I know, I'm making her nice, but extremely annoying. I mean the girls are friends with her, so she's obviously not evil. So I'm not going to make her a total bitch….yet. Also Toby is in this chapter with a couple other characters, just wait to see who they are! (:**

* * *

_Spencer was strong. She was good about never letting her guard down, never crying. But, Toby Cavanaugh was her weakness, and even when he was with someone else, he still managed to do this to her._

* * *

_Chapter 2: Maid of Not-Such-an-Honor_

A week has passed since Hallie announced her engagement to Toby. All the girls, minus Hallie, had been noticeably quieter and more depressed than usual. Of course, though, this was going unnoticed by Hallie, who still on her engagement high. After telling the girls about her news and the shocking news of who the fiancé was, she had asked Spencer to be her Maid of Honor. Much to the girls surprise and her own, she accepted. In her mind she figured, if she turned it down, Hallie would know something was up. And that was the last thing she wanted. Hallie then asked Aria, Hanna, and Emily to be her bridesmaids, which they reluctantly said yes to, and Hallie made sure Samara would attend as a guest. For the remainder of the week, the five girls planned minor details of the wedding. The rest would have to be decided with Toby and the groomsmen. They had planned to meet with them today, Friday, to discuss plans on the engagement party, which would be next Saturday, a week from tomorrow.

Spencer had been secretly dreading this. She was not looking forward to seeing Toby again after all of these years, especially now that he was engaged. Also, knowing her best friend was his fiancé didn't help either. She was in her room now, getting dressed and ready to meet the boys at a local restaurant for lunch, called Hal's Diner. She took her time to get ready, trying to put it off for as long as she could. She was in the middle of putting in an earring when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She looked over and could see Hanna as she walked in.

"Hey," Hanna said softly, walking over to sit on the foot of the bed.

"Hey," Spencer said back, just as soft. She turned around so she could face Hanna, and leaned against her dresser.

Hanna took a shaky breath before speaking again. "Aria, Em, and I can see you're not okay with this." Hanna watched as her friends eyes focused on the carpet. "We just want to tell you that we feel the same way. We hate seeing you upset."

Spencer slowly raised her head back up to see Hanna. Hanna's eyes softened when she saw tears in Spencer's. "Hey, come here." She said, gesturing to beside her. Spencer hesitantly sat beside her. Hanna wrapped her arms around her broken friend.

"It's just so hard. First having to hear it, but now that we've been planning it and soon I'll see him with her. I-I don't know what I'll do." Spencer cried into Hanna's shoulder. Spencer was strong. She was good about never letting her guard down, never crying. But, Toby Cavanaugh was her weakness, and even when he was with someone else, he still managed to do this to her.

"Shh, Spence, it'll be alright." Hanna soothed, rubbing her back. "We're all here for you." Spencer calmed down after a few minutes. Talking to Hanna always helped, because she understood what she was going through. After pulling apart from their hug, Hanna gave her a reassuring smile. Spencer watched her blonde friend stand up and make her way to her dresser. She turned around, holding a tube of lipstick, smirking. "Toby's moved on and so have you. So let's show him what he's missing."

* * *

The girls were all squeezed into Hallie car, on their way to the diner. Hanna, Aria, and Emily fit in the pack, while Spencer was in the passenger's seat and Hallie drove.

"So, did you tell Toby anything about us?" Emily asked, curiously.

"Nope. All he knows is that I'm bringing a few friends. I decided not to tell him your names after you told me you were friends. I thought it'd be a fun surprise to see you guys again." Hallie said, happily.

"Yeah, real fun." Hanna muttered, sarcastically, under her breath. Aria elbowed her in the rib. "Ow!"

"What happened?" Hallie asked, peering in the rearview mirror.

"Nothing, everything's fine." Aria assured, shooting a convincing smile.

"So what friends is Toby bringing?" Emily asked, speaking up again.

"Uh, he said one of them is an old friend who lives around here, I didn't catch his name though. Then there's Ryan, who was on his construction team in LA, who's staying with him for the summer. And lastly his roommate, Caleb." she stated.

"Woah, woah. Caleb? Caleb Rivers?" Spencer questioned, speaking up for the first time during the whole drive. She spun around in her seat to look at Hanna. All three girls in the back mouths were open and eyes wide.

"Yeah, were you guys friends with him, too?" Hallie asked.

"You could say that." Hanna said softly, fiddling with her fingers.

Spencer looked at her sadly, before turning around in her seat again.

When they pulled up to the diner, the five girls filed out of the car. Hallie and Emily walked up the door first, but Aria grabbed Spencer and Hanna's arms, pulling them back.

"Guys, the other guy Hallie was talking about was Ezra." She stated looking between the two of her friends.

"Wait, so Toby asked Ezra to be a groomsman?" Hanna asked.

Aria nodded, "So when we go in there odds are Toby and Caleb will already know it's us."

"Well, at least it won't be as awkward." Hanna said.

Spencer sighed, "No, it'll still be pretty awkward.

After a moment, Hanna and Aria nodded in agreement. "Yeah, probably."

Then the three of them walked into the diner.

* * *

With the Boys…

Toby, Caleb, and Ryan were seated at a long table at Hal's waiting for everyone else to arrive.

"So, Toby, are you nervous? Meeting your fiancé's friends for the first time?" Ryan asked.

Toby shrugged. "A little, I just hope they don't hate me."

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Caleb assured. They looked up with they heard the bell by the door ring. In walked the last man to arrive, Ezra Fitz. Toby had been good friends with him in high school so he thought it'd be a good idea to invite him. They'd had one conversation on the phone since Toby had been back in Pennsylvania, just to invite him to lunch today. Toby stood up along with Caleb and Ryan as Ezra walked over to the table.

"Hello, Toby. Caleb." he greeted, shaking his old friends' hands.

"Hey, Ezra. This is Ryan, a friend of ours from California." Toby introduced.

Ezra shook Ryan's hand as well. "Nice to meet you."

The four men sat down at the table, still awaiting the girls.

Toby was about to ask how Ezra had been, before Ezra himself spoke up.

"Listen guys, there's something you should know."

Caleb and Toby turned to him in confusion. "We're listening." Caleb stated.

"The girls, Hallie's friends, are Aria, Emily, Hanna, and-"

"Spencer." Toby finished for him, softly.

Ezra nodded. "I thought you should know, before they get here."

It was silent for a moment.

"Wait, wait, _your _Hanna and Spencer?" Ryan asked.

Caleb nodded, slightly, "Yeah, that's them."

"She's not mine anymore though…." Toby said, trailing off at the end, "but thanks for telling us Ezra."

As if on cue, the bell rang, signaling more customers had arrived. It was the girls. Hallie and Emily entered first, followed by Spencer, Hanna, and Aria coming in a little late. The guys stood up waiting to greet everyone.

"Hey Toby!" Hallie said smiling, hugging him. Spencer cringed as she watched Hallie place a kiss on his cheek. After pulling apart, Hallie gestured towards the four girls, who stood awkwardly by her side. "Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, but I'm guessing you all already knew that."

The guys nodded, staring at the ground. Ryan, once again, broke the silence.

"It's nice meeting all of you." He said, shaking the girls hands.

"You too," they said, kindly, smiling slightly.

"Why don't we all sit down and order." Hallie suggested.

"Good idea, I'm starving." Caleb said, sitting down with everyone else. Hanna smiled inwardly. _Some things never change, _she thought.

Hallie sat at the head of the table, Spencer and Toby on either side of her, who were across from each other. Next to them, Caleb and Hanna were across from each other, then Aria and Ezra and Emily and Ryan. Everyone ordered their meals and drinks.

"So, while we are waiting for our food to get here, we should start talking about the engagement party!" Hallie said excitedly. She touched Toby's arm, "Spencer's my maid of honor and she's has some _amazing _ideas."

"Really?" Toby questioned softly. He glanced at Spencer, looking out her chocolate brown eyes, the first time they have made eye contact in four years.

Spencer shrugged, "I guess so," she said softly.

"Oh come on. Don't be modest!" Hallie said laughing, nudging Spencer. "Honestly, everything is going to be perfect!"

Spencer looked down to her lap, blushing slightly.

"So Toby," Emily spoke up, "have you decided who your best man is going to be?"

Toby finally tore his eyes away from Spencer to look at his former best friend. He nodded, "Yeah, it's going to be Caleb."

Emily nodded; she opened her mouth before a gasp interrupted her.

"Oh, my gosh!" Hallie squealed.

"What is is?" Hanna asked urgently.

"I just realized, our bridesmaids and groomsmen are uneven!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Aria questioned, her eye brows knitting together in confusion.

"Toby has three; Caleb, Ezra, and Ryan. I have four; Spencer, Hanna, Emily and you." She answered.

"Oh." Caleb said, understanding now. "But does it really matter?"

"Of course it does! When you all walk down the aisle, you'll be in pairs, and now there's not enough of you!" she explained.

"So what? One of us can walk alone." Spencer suggested.

"No, that wouldn't be right." She turned to Toby, "do you know anyone else who can fill the spot?"

He shook his head, "I just moved back here, I don't know of anyone else."

Hallie sighed, thinking for a minute. "I got it!" she exclaimed after a while. Everyone turned to look at her, interested to know what she'd say. "Spencer, what about Drew?"

Spencer's eyes widened. Hanna, Aria, and Emily exchanged shocked and nervous glances. The boys looked at each other in confusion, and Ezra just looked at Aria, who looked back at him, shrugging.

"Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Spencer said quietly,

"Yeah, Toby doesn't even know him. How could he be one of his groomsmen?" Hanna added, helping Spencer out. Aria and Emily nodded in agreement.

"So? We can just say he was my pick for groomsmen. Emily could be like Toby's pick for my bridesmaids, since Emily was telling me they were good friends before." Hallie said.

"What if he doesn't-" Aria started, but was quickly interrupted by Toby.

"Who's Drew?" he questioned.

"Spencer's boyfriend." Hallie stated. Toby looked at Spencer, who was looking anywhere but him. Hallie turned back to Spencer. "You'll ask him for me, right?"

Spencer cleared her throat, looking back to Hallie. "I don't know. He, uh, pretty shy." She said, thinking of an excuse. She could not have her ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend in the same room, let alone the wedding.

Hallie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, right. I've seen you together. He's anything _but _shy." She laughed.

Spencer's eyes opened so wide, they could have fallen out of her head. She turned to the girls, whose expressions mirrored hers. Spencer looked down at her lap again, embarrassed and blushing. The girls looked to see Toby's expression. Emily knew him well enough to see the hurt in his eyes, but also shock.

Aria tried to fill the awkwardness. "Um, he doesn't know Toby though."

"Yeah, but he'd to it for Spencer! He loves her!" Hallie said. Emily watched and saw hurt, anger, and jealously flash through his eyes, but only for a moment. He looked back at Hallie as she continued. "You can _convince _him, right Spence?" Hallie asked, winking.

Spencer was at a loss of words. She looked at Toby for the second time that evening. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her answer. She looked at everyone else at the table. The other boys were waiting anxiously. The girls looked at her nervously. She looked back at Hallie, then at Toby again. "I'll see what I can do." She finally said. She watched as Toby looked down, and she shifted her eyes away from him.

"Great!" Hallie said clapping. She gave Spencer as side hug from her seat, "You're the best, Spence."

Spencer smiled slightly. She looked back at the girls, who had matching fake smiles. She knew they understood why she had to agree, but they also knew that Spencer hated what she had to do. Soon the waiter came out with their food, and Spencer had never been more grateful

* * *

It was later that night when everyone was hanging out at the girl's house. They had all agreed to go there after lunch. Hallie said it would be a good way to catch up, and for those who didn't know each other to meet. This meant Spencer would have to invite Drew over, which she of course wasn't happy about. Drew was a great guy and she and all the girls knew it. They also all knew though that Spencer would never be able to let Toby go.

To say a little about Drew, he was a tall, handsome guy with dark hair and green eyes. He was smart and sweet and cute. Spencer had met him on a blind date. Hallie had set them up, hoping to get Spencer to move on from her mystery ex, who was the mystery boyfriend Hallie had coincidentally been dating for years. They had gotten along amazing and had continued to see each other and eventually decided to be official. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Spencer was happy again. She had almost forgotten all about Toby with him. Of course she thought about him at times, but she felt a lot better around Drew. But now that he was back, Toby was always on her mind. Even though she knew he had moved on and so had she.

When they all got back to the house Spencer excused herself to call Drew and invite him over. The boys arrived a few minutes later, since they drove behind them. When they walked in they all sat in the living room, on the chairs and couch and also on the floor.

"Where's Spencer?" Caleb asked, sitting in between Ryan and Toby in the three person couch.

Hanna, who was sharing the chair with Emily, answered without thought, "In her room, calling Drew." Emily looked at her in surprise. Those were the first words they've spoken to each other all day. Aria looked up at her surprised too. She was seated on the floor with Ezra. Hanna shrugged before getting off the couch, "anyone want anything to drink?"

"Coke's fine." Ryan said.

"Yeah, same here." Ezra agreed.

Soon everyone said they'd like a can of soda, so Hanna and Hallie entered the kitchen to get that.

Spencer, in her room, was hesitant to dial Drew's number. But eventually she pressed the number's to the familiar number on her cell. After two rings, she heard his voice.

"Hey, Spence. What's up?" he asked, and obvious smile in his voice.

"Hey, I need you to do me a favor." She said nervously.

"Anything." He stated.

"Hallie's fiancé is short one groomsmen and asked if you could fill in, would you?" _please say no. Please say no._

"Of course. I'd be happy to." _Damn it._

"That's great!" she said trying to sound convincing. "Also, Hallie want you to come over now so you can meet him and get to know his friends."

"Sounds good, I'll see you in ten minutes." He says. "Love you, Spence."

"Thanks, bye." She quickly ended the called. Sighing, she tossed the phone on her bed. She has never said I love you to him, not once. She made it seem like it was implied, but never verbally said it out loud. She'd never be able to. The only person she could ever say it to was Toby.

She left her room to join the other's in the living room, everyone was watching some show on tv.

"So what'd he say?" Hallie asked as Spencer plopped down on the last empty chair in the room. She tried to ignore the fact that Hallie was in Toby's lap.

"Um, he said he'd be in the wedding. He's on his way over now." She told them.

"Awesome! Honey, isn't that great?" Hallie said, facing Toby now.

He looked from Hallie to Spencer. "Um, that's great. Thanks Spencer." He said softly.

Spencer nodded at him, before turning to face the tv.

Soon, the doorbell rang and Spencer walked over to answer it. She opened the door and saw Drew standing on the porch. He smiled when he saw her. She stepped aside, letting walk in.

"Hey," she greeted a small smile on her face.

"Hi," he said, giving her a small kiss on her lips. When they parted she turned to look over at Toby. He was staring at them, but looked away when he saw her.

She and Drew walked over to the living room. "For those who don't know, this is my, er, boyfriend, Drew. Drew, that is Toby's friends Caleb and Ryan. And that is Toby, Hallie's…_fiancé._" Spencer stumbled on the word, still not okay with saying it.

Drew gave a small wave, "Nice to meet everyone."

"You too," Caleb said, with a half smile.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us, it means a lot." Hallie thanked him, with a huge grin.

"It's no problem really." He said smiling as well.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Spencer asked Drew, turning to walk in the kitchen.

"Water, would be fine. Thank you." He said, sitting in the chair, Spencer previously occupied.

Spencer nodded, walking into the kitchen.

"So Drew, is Spencer still obsessed coffee, like back in high school?" Caleb asked, making conversation.

Drew chuckled, "Yeah, I swear all she does is school work and drink coffee." Everyone laughed. Toby just smiled to himself.

"So nothing's changed." Caleb stated, with a laugh.

Spencer walked in, handing Drew a glass of water. She sat on the arm rest of the chair he was sitting in. "So what were you all talking about?"

"You." Aria stated, with a smile.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you and your forever lasting coffee addiction." Emily said. Everyone laughed again and so did Spencer.

"So you've always been like that?" Hallie asked, giggling.

"Yup, she couldn't go anywhere without coffee." Toby said.

Everyone was surprised Toby contributed to the conversation, but never the less, Spencer smiled and nodded. "It's true." She said with a chuckle. "Can't do anything without coffee first."

Drew squeezed her leg gently, "One of the many reasons I love you." he stated.

Spencer looked down. Toby's smile faded.

Hanna picked up the conversation, before things got to awkward. "So tell us about yourself, Ryan."

Spencer gave her a grateful look and Hanna smiled at her.

For the remainder of the night, everyone was talking. They learned more about each other and what everyone's been up to. They found our Ryan and Toby were on the same construction team as Toby and he quickly became friends with Toby and Caleb. The girls felt stupid for not realizing that Toby and Caleb both left for California after senior year. They never thought about the fact that they could still keep in touch. And they did. They ended up living together there. And now that they were back in Pennsylvania, they had an apartment together where Ryan was staying for the summer. Emily talked about her relationship with Samara. Aria and Ezra talked about how they had been. Then, Hanna and Caleb, hesitantly, revealed they were both still single, both secretly glad to hear that. And thankfully, everyone was too tired to keep talking, so Spencer didn't have to talk about her and Drew and she didn't have to hear a lot of Toby and Hallie. Though in her head, she knew that all she'd hear for the next few months would be about Hallie and Toby. Since everyone was exhausted, everyone agreed on staying at the house for the night. Ezra was staying in Aria's room. Emily was staying in Hanna's room, so Ryan could stay in hers. Caleb was staying in the den, where a there was a pull out bed in the couch. Drew was staying in Spencer's room and Toby was with Hallie. Everyone made their way to their respective sleeping quarters and it somehow ended up that Drew, Spencer, Toby and Hallie were the last to leave. Spencer had offered to clean up everything, despite everyone telling her to leave it for the morning, but she was Spencer.

"Spencer, I'll be in the room." Drew said, almost out of the room.

"Okay, I'll just finish up out here." She told him. He nodded, walking down the hall.

"Yeah, Toby. I think I'm going to head to mine, are you coming with?" Hallie asked, getting up from the couch.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be in, in a minute." He said, looking up at her.

"Okay, don't be long." She said, leaving the room.

"I won't," he said, watching her until she was out of site.

He slowly got off the couch, and made his way into the kitchen. Spencer was leaning over the sink where she was watching out some glasses.

"Do you need any help?" he offered quietly, putting his hands in his pockets.

Spencer stopped for a second, surprised to hear his voice behind her. But they she continued to scrub the glass with the sponge, not turning around. "Um, no I'm fine. Thank you." She replied.

He sighed, "Alright then. Good night, Spencer."

She stopped again, but this time she did turn around. She leaned against the counter, looking at him. "Good night, Toby." She said, in what was almost a whisper.

He smiled a little before walking out of the kitchen. She watched him leave, longing for him to stay. Wishing he would run back in, wrap her in his arms and kiss her, telling her he still loved her. But she knew it wasn't the case. He was getting married. He had moved on and no longer loved her. She waited until she heard a door close, before sighing. This was going to be the hardest summer ever.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? This was a huge chapter, twice as long as I thought it would be. But anyways, I hoped you liked it. Did anyone notice the reference I had to A Cinderella Story with Hal's Diner? I need a name for a restaurant so that was the first thing that came to my mind. I love that movie so I might use it again! Haha. Also, about Drew. I came up with the name after one of my favorite actors, Drew Roy. So if you know who he is, that's kind of how I imagined him while writing this so yeah! Tell me what you think by reviewing! It makes me update a lot fast, the reason I did today!**

**Thanks again for reading and liking! See you soon! xxxxMelody**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello to all lovely Spobettes, and welcome back to **_**Moving on & Letting Go. **_**Alright, just a quick a/n before we get into the story. First off; thank you all so, so much for all the amazing reviews! There was so many it was crazy! So thank you so much, it means a lot and makes me so happy! So keep 'em coming. And second; I am trying to update as soon as I can. I'd like to try to have them up almost everyday, but if not every other day. If I can't post for a certain amount of days, I'll let you know on twitter. So be sure to follow me, my user is RandomRandoms14, just like fanfiction! That's all, thanks guys! Now on to the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Confrontations Aren't Anyone's Thing_

Spencer woke up the next morning around 8:30 am. She sighed. It was too early to wake up on a Saturday. Despite that, though, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Maybe it was the fact that she was already half awake due to the sun shining through her bedroom window. Maybe it was because she barely slept at all last night. Probably both. She spent the night thinking about Toby. About how happy he looked with Hallie and how they were engaged; it made her stomach turn thinking about it. She sat up and looked beside her. Drew's bare back was facing her. Before you jump to conclusions, he was still wearing sweats from the night before, so nothing happened. And nothing has ever happened. Spencer just couldn't see herself taking that step with Drew. Even though it's been four years and the guy's moved on, she always thought her virginity should go to Toby. Spencer sighed, staring at Drew as his chest moved up and down. She knew that nothing would ever happen between her and Toby again. He has moved on and is perfectly happy with someone else. So why shouldn't she do the same? She has Drew, someone she really likes. If Toby can be with Hallie, kissing publically and her sitting on his lap in front of everyone, Spencer should be able to be more public with Drew. Obviously Toby shouldn't care if he's with Hallie right? Right. With that thought, Spencer pushed the comforter off of her legs and hopped of the bed. She made her way to her dresser, examining her reflection. She combed her fingers through her hair, making sure she was presentable and bed-head free. Satisfied with her appearance she made her way other of her room and into the kitchen, deciding it was a good time for coffee. She stopped in the kitchen's entry way when she saw another figure sitting at the table. Noticing her, the person looked up and she came face to face with those bluer-than-blue eyes once again.

He set down his coffee, wiping his mouth with a napkin, before speaking, "Spencer. I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone else was up."

After a moment, Spencer tore her eyes away, focusing on the kitchen floor, making sure not to stare at his shirtless chest. She was also now aware she was dressed in pajama shorts and a tank top. Eventually she cleared her throat, "Um, its fine. You're welcome to help yourself."

Toby, also now aware of their current attire, focused his attention back on his coffee mug. "I made some coffee, if you want any." He stated. At the mention of coffee, Spencer looked up. "Unless you still prefer you're extremely strong." He added, remembering that way she liked her coffee back in high school.

Spencer was secretly flattered that he remembered this. She had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. "I think I can manage." She walked over to the cabinets, taking a mug out for herself. She poured some steaming coffee into her cup. Placing the coffee maker back down, she leaned against the counter, taking slow sips of the hot liquid.

"You know you can sit down if you want," Toby chuckled, "it is your house."

Spencer blushed. She slowly made her way to the kitchen table, pulling out the seat across from him. She took a seat setting her cup on the table. There was a few beats of awkward silence before Toby spoke up again.

"Spencer, I know it's been a while since we last saw each other. I also know that our relationship didn't end well. But can we, you know…. Try to be friends? I really want us to be." He said. Spencer's eyes didn't meet his, but he was still staring at her intently, waiting to see her reply. He took a deep breath before adding, "_For Hallie?" _This made Spencer's heart drop. She shut her eyes tight. She knew she had to say yes. She knew she had to make the next few months manageable. So she sighed, opening her eyes, and nodded, "I'd really like that, if we were friends." She added a fake smile, trying to be as convincing as possible.

Toby smiled, though she couldn't tell if his was real or fake. "Thank you Spencer, it means a lot." His smile sent butterflies to her stomach. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when everyone else started filing into the kitchen. It was like everyone woke up at the exact same time, purposely trying to ruin their conversation. Spencer groaned quietly as Hallie made her way over to Toby. "Hey, good morning Hun." She greeted, kissing Toby. Spencer looked away, and was now facing Drew. "Morning, beautiful." He whispered, leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips. Instead, Spencer tilted her head so he would kiss her on the lips. Drew made it obvious he didn't mind. Spencer made the kiss longer, cupping his cheek.

Hanna, Aria, and Emily silently observed this from the corner of the kitchen. No, the kiss wasn't _that _long and it wasn't inappropriate, but they all knew what Spencer was doing. And it worked, because Toby was staring at Drew and Spencer. And he was not happy.

* * *

"I'm so glad we did this." Toby said, walking into Hal's Diner, like the previous evening.

"Me, too." Emily said, following Toby into the restaurant. It was noon, Saturday and Toby and Emily decided to go out to lunch to talk. Even though they had talked the previous night, this gave them the chance to talk one on one, without anyone else. And Emily was going to take this for granted, because she certainly had a lot to ask Mr. Cavanaugh. They took a seat in a booth along the side of the diner. They sat facing each other, each picking up a menu.

"So, I see you and Samara are still together." Toby said, looking at his old friend from behind his menu.

Emily nodded enthusiastically, smiling. "Yeah, still going strong."

Toby smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. You deserve to be happy. After everything…"

Emily nodded, knowing what he was referring to. "I know, thank you."

They both looked down at their menus again. It was silent for a minute, so Emily took this as her chance to start her questioning.

"So… you and Hallie…." She started, her voice fading. Toby looked up at her, nervously. She continued, "so when did this start? _Why _did this start?" Emily already knew they have been seeing each other for the past three summers, after hearing endless tales about Hallie's summer romance with a mystery guy. What she really wanted to know was how Toby bounced back so fast. He only had eyes for Spencer back in high school, so what made him move on so quickly? Yeah, Spencer had moved on, but she was freaking marrying someone.

Toby cleared his throat. "We met a few summers ago. I was still trying to get over…Spencer. I had been on a few dates, trying to get my mind of her and then one day I met Hallie, and it went on from there."

Emily nodded. "So you must've fallen hard for her and really love her right?" Toby looked up at her, eye brows pulled together in confusion. "I mean obviously you love her. You're marrying her."

Toby nodded slowly. "Of course I do." Toby smiled slightly.

Emily nodded, "I'm happy for you." But by the way Toby said it, she wasn't entirely convinced.

* * *

Hanna Marin had been in a lot of situations. She has been arrested, framed, tortured, harassed, threatened, hurt, backstabbed, and so many other things. But nothing she has ever experienced as never been as awkward as the situation she was in now. She was alone in her house, only accompanied by the one and only Caleb Rivers. They were sitting in the living room, on opposite sides of the living room, watching tv. Everyone was currently gone. Aria with Ezra, Toby and Emily were out to lunch, Spencer was at Drew's and Hallie was shopping. Even Ryan who knew no one else in this town had something to do. Hanna would have been perfectly fine with staying by herself to watch tv, but no. Caleb just _had _to be the gentleman and offer to stay and keep her company. She hadn't even looked at him the whole time they were there. The house was silent, minus the sounds of the television. Finally, though, after an hour, Caleb decided to speak up.

"If you're getting hungry we can order a pizza. I'll pay." He tried, but she still had her eyes glued to the tv. "Hanna, are you thirsty? I can get you some water?" she still didn't budge. Usually this wouldn't bother him back when they were dating. He knew she got really into her tv shows. But right now they were watching baseball. _Freaking sports. _So he knew she was doing this intentionally. All he wanted was for her to look at him. To hear her voice. "Hanna. I understand that your upset. I left you in the past and you have every right to be angry. But please, can we just forget about this and start over? I'm back here, permanently. Do you think you can forgive me?"

Hanna turned to him. "You left me four years ago and new once called, never once emailed, or wrote or texted. You made no effort to contact me and you never once came back to me." She was upset and angry. Caleb could see the tears forming in her eyes and his eyes softened.

"I know and I'm so sorry about that. But I couldn't bring myself to call you, because it hurt me. Hanna all I want is for us to be together, be like we were in high school. Do you think we could do that?" he pleaded.

Hanna sighed. She still loved him and wanted to be with him again, but was she ready? "I just don't know if I'm ready to trust you again." She stated softly.

Caleb nodded slowly. He would give her time, but during that time he would do whatever he could to prove he was the one for her.

* * *

Aria and Ezra were currently eating Chinese takeout in his apartment, just like they always have. They were seated on his couch, not paying attention to what tv show was currently on.

"I just feel so bad for Spencer," Aria said, after swallowing her bite of an egg roll, "it must be so hard for her."

Ezra nodded. "I know, but she has Drew now right?"

"Yeah, but still. No matter what, it will always hurt to see your first love with someone else. Despite Toby's relationship with Hallie, he was definitely not happy watching Drew and Spencer's mini make out session this morning." Ezra furrowed his eye brows in confusion, listening as his girlfriend continued, "but something tells me this will all work out for them."

"What?" Ezra was beyond confused. "Toby's getting married. How can they work things out?"

Aria shrugged, picking up her chopsticks, "I just have this feeling." She smiled, amused at her boyfriends still frazzled expression.

* * *

Spencer and Drew were eating lunch at his apartment. They were currently on the topic of the year, the wedding. All things Hallie and Toby related, it was driving her insane. She just nodded and when it required a verbal answer, they were all one word responses. She was surprised though when asked about her.

"So, Hallie said you all knew each other already? How did you and Toby meet?" He questioned.

Spencer sighed. She really didn't want to tell him about the whole murder investigation and the story of how they bonded because they were both a person of interest, so she went another way. "He was a friend of Emily's at first….and they we started…_dating._"

Drew sat back a little, surprised. "You two dated? Like you were in a relationship with him?"

"Yeah, that's what dating is." She said, "but honestly it's not that big a deal."

"So there's nothing I have to be worried about?" he asked, watching her stand up from her seat.

"What? No, of course not. That was the past and he's getting married now. We have no feelings for each other what so ever." She assured, kissing his forehead. But she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"Does Hallie know?" he asked, while she walked into the kitchen to dispose of her paper plate.

"No, and I'd prefer to keep it that way." She made her way to the living room, plopping back down on the couch next to him. "So don't say anything when we all go out to dinner tonight. He nodded. She sighed and attentively placed her head on his shoulder.

All Drew could think about was Spencer's past relationship with Toby. Despite knowing they were no longer together and Spencer's reassurances, he'd be keeping a close eye on Toby Cavanaugh.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's a wrap for Chapter 3! I know this wasn't exciting, but I felt like I need the Toby/Emily and Hanna/Caleb scenes, I'm sorry. I just couldn't Emily yelling at him or anyone. She's too nice. But in future chapters, you will see some yelling from other characters. Next chapter they all go to dinner, and Hallie finds out about Spencer and Toby, because someone was a bit drunk. Who do you think it will be? Lemme know in a review and the chapter will be out soon! Thanks! See you soon! xxxMelody**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the amazing feedback! Your reviews keep me going. And I will say that someone guessed right on who the drunk person is. So you will see who that is in today's chapter! Alright, let's get into the story!**

* * *

_But it wasn't different. He did leave and he didn't come back earlier. They weren't getting married. He wasn't going to build her a beautiful house and have beautiful kids, because he was with Hallie and she was with Drew. That's how things had to be._

* * *

_Chapter 4: Jealousy, with a Side of Awkward_

It was coming to about six 'o' clock now and everyone was getting ready to meet for dinner. It was going to be a little fancier than lunch the previous day, so Spencer was still debating on what to wear. She had already showered, put on a little bit of makeup, and curled her hair. Now, she was standing in front of her closet wearing her fuzzy bath robe and matching slippers, still deciding on what dress to wear. She had found a few she liked, but could never find the right shoes to wear. She was just about to give up when she heard a voice behind her.

"Knock, knock." She spun around and saw Hanna in the doorway. She was wearing a simple black dress with plain high heels.

Spencer gave her a small smile, "Come in." Hanna did so and walked over to her.

"Need help choosing an outfit?" Hanna asked, with a knowing smile.

Spencer laughed, "You have no idea."

Hanna smirked, "Well you came to the right person." Hanna walked past her and began to shuffle through her closet.

"Actually, I believe you came to me." Spencer joked.

"Yeah, yeah." Hanna laughed.

After a minute, Spencer watched as Hanna emerged from the closet with a satin blue dress and matching blue heels.

"You like?"

Spencer snatched the dress from her, "Hanna, we are going out to dinner, not a night club."

"Well, you want to impress Toby don't you?" Hanna said, sitting on the foot of Spencer's bed.

"Han, I have a boyfriend you know. And he's _engaged_." Spencer leaned back against her dresser.

"Still, you and I both know you wouldn't mind making Toby at least _a little_ jealous."

Spencer sighed, giving in, "Yeah, you're right." Hanna smiled triumphantly as she watched her friend walk into the attached bathroom that connected one another's rooms. Aria and Emily's rooms were the same.

"So, um, I talked to Caleb today." Hanna said, nervously.

"Yeah? What happened?" Spencer asked, eagerly from the other side of the door.

"He told me he still loved me." She stated.

"That's great!" Spencer exclaimed, from the bathroom.

"And I told him I needed time before I could trust him again." Hanna added.

Spencer then came back from the bathroom, now wearing the blue dress and heels. "I'm sorry Hanna."

"I'm alright." Hanna assured, "but that doesn't mean I'm dreading tonight any less." She stood up and walked over to the door.

Spencer grabbed her purse, and followed Hanna out. "I am right there with you."

* * *

Rosetta's was a fancy Italian restaurant about twenty minutes from the girl's house. Everyone was meeting there. Everyone included Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, Samara, Hallie, Toby, Caleb, Ryan, and Drew. The objective of tonight was to talk more about the engagement party which was only a short week away. Hallie has already said she knows who she wants to invite, it's just a matter of letting everyone know.

"I don't want it to be that big. That's what the wedding's for." Hallie stated.

Everyone was seated at a large table in the restaurant. Everyone was seated by their significant other, besides Hanna and Caleb who sat awkwardly on each end of the table. Caleb was in between Toby and Ezra and Hanna between Emily and Spencer. Hanna was thankful she had Spencer by her side for support, who was just as unhappy about being there. Spencer was beside Drew who was next to Hallie who was by Toby. Across the table, Emily was next to Samara, who was by Aria, who was beside Ezra.

Spencer nodded, listening to Hallie's requests for the engagement party. She was the maid of honor, which made her in charge of all the preparations that had to be done.

"Sound good, Spence?" Hallie asked.

"Mhm," Spencer responded, "I'll get right on that."

Drew squeezed her thigh lightly. He knew she was stressed about planning. He also knew about Toby and Spencer, and he was making it known to Toby that Spencer was his now. He gave her an especially long kiss when she had arrived a few minutes prior, making sure Toby was around to see it. He had pulled out her chair for her and kissed her cheek every time he could.

Spencer couldn't say she minded all of Drew's intimate gestures. She was fully aware of the glare's Toby shot there way when they exchanged a kiss. Spencer was also aware she was most likely doing the same thing when Hallie and Toby kissed. Soon the waiter came by and asked everyone for drinks.

Hanna was first to speak up. "I'd like a vodka soda, and make it as strong as you possibly can please."

Everyone at the table shot her a surprised look, most all aware of her tendency to sneak a flask of liquor everywhere back in high school.

Hanna surveyed everyone at the table. "What? I'm 22. It's legal now." She turned back to the waiter who was waiting to see if she was serious. "How 'bout a round of vodka soda's for the table. I'll pay."

"Hanna you don't-" Spencer tried.

"Spencer it's fine. Let me do this, I insist." Hanna argued.

Spencer backed off. She knew how Hanna felt, so she let her. But half way through the meal she regretted it. Hanna was drunk. The worst she's ever seen her. She was laughing at nothing and telling stories she normally wouldn't have sober. Spencer was just thankful nothing popped up about their history with A and their drama with the police.

"Is she always like this?" Drew whispered in her ear.

"Hanna? She doesn't always drink, but when she does, oh yeah." They both laughed quietly.

A few seats down, Toby was secretly surveying the couple. His heart ached every time they kissed or embraced. It hurt him to see her laughing with another guy. He kept telling himself that he was engaged, that he shouldn't even care that Spencer was with someone else. But that didn't stop him from wondering if things were different. If he hadn't left, or if he had come back soon, before they both moved on. Would they still be together? Would they be the ones engaged? They would be planning _their _engagement party, _their _wedding. They'd be the ones talking about their future. Where they'd live and how many kids they'd have. He would have built her a beautiful house and would have spent the rest of his life trying to make her happy.

But it wasn't different. He did leave and he didn't come back earlier. They weren't getting married. He wasn't going to build her a beautiful house and have beautiful kids, because he was with Hallie and she was with Drew. That's how things had to be.

And he was happy with Hallie, right?

He didn't even have time to think about this when Hanna started yelling something across the table.

"Soooooo, when are you two planning to tie the knot?" Hanna slurred, pointing to Hallie and Toby.

"Well, we plan to have the wedding by the end of July." Hallie told her, smiling lovingly at Toby.

_Wow, that's soon. A month and a half away. _Spencer thought to herself, her head rested in her hand, which was held up by her elbow on the table.

"Wooooooowwww! I'm soooooo excited and happy for you guys!" Hanna squealed, "but, I'm not gonna lie. I was really surprised when I found out you two were getting married."

Hallie's eye brow's came together. "Why?"

"Weeeelllll. I always thought Toby would end up with Spencer…" Hanna said with a laugh, she was beyond drunk at this point.

Spencer's head shot up, intently listening on the conversation. At the same time, Toby's eyebrow's shot up and everyone else's mouths began to open.

"Hanna," Spencer hissed, quietly.

Hallie was still confused, "Why?"

"Because Toby and Spencer used to date!" Hanna practically shouted.

Spencer face-palmed her head, and Toby buried his in his hands.

"w-w-wait. You two used to go out?" Hallie asked, pointing between Toby and Spencer, whose faces were as red as tomatos.

"Yeeepppp! They were in looooooooooovvvvvveeeee." Hanna added, giggling like crazy.

"Okay, that's enough of this," Emily said setting down her fork, standing up. "Hanna, I think we should go to the bathroom don't you?" Emily grabbed Hanna's arm in the process.

"But my drink!" Hanna whined, as Emily dragged her away.

Hallie cleared her throat uncomfortably. "So, um, when did you both start dating."

Spencer glanced at Toby nervously, who did the same. Then she looked at Drew, who was looking at her expectantly. Then back to Hallie, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

Toby spoke up, "Um, junior year of high school, sometime in November."

Both Toby and Spencer were secretly thinking, _November 6__th__, to be exact._

"So, how long were you together?" Hallie questioned, pushing around the food on her plate with her fork.

"About a year and a half." Spencer said nervously.

"Huh," Hallie stared down at her plate.

Spencer continued, "But it's over now. We've both moved on. I can assure you we both have no more feelings for each other what so ever."

It secretly crushed Toby to hear Spencer say that, but he couldn't show it. So he nodded, adding to her statement, "Yeah, and that was four years ago. There's nothing between us anymore."

Hallie nodded silently. Hanna and Emily were still in the bathroom. Everyone else was awkwardly listening to the conversation.

"So it's getting pretty late now. We should probably get the check so we can leave." Hallie said, pushing her plate away.

Spencer nodded in agreement, despite her knowing it was barely seven and the sun was still visibly out.

They called for the check and payed. Spencer offered to pay, hoping it would make up for the awkward encounter and because Hanna was too wasted to even keep her earlier promise. Spencer and Emily helped get Hanna into the backseat of the car the four of them took, as Aria jumped into the driver's seat. Emily then hopped into the passenger's seat, Spencer in the back, with Hanna's head resting on her lap.

"Are you alright Spence?" Emily asked, looking at her from the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, that dinner was…._intense._"

Spencer nodded slightly. "I'm okay." She whispered.

After a few beats of silence, Aria spoke up. "You still love him don't you?" she asked quietly

Spencer nodded again. "I do." She was surprised. It was the first time she really admitted it, and out loud too. "But you can't say anything. I can't ruin this wedding and I can't hurt Drew." Spencer was almost on the verge of tears, and both Aria and Emily could tell. They were hurting for their friend. Not knowing how hard it was to watch someone you're in love with be with someone else.

"We promise, we won't Spence." Aria said.

"Yeah, your secrets safe with us." Emily added.

"Thank you," Spencer said, weekly.

When they got back to the house, the all carefully carried Hanna in, bringing her to her room to lay down. They all pretty much knew Hallie wouldn't be back tonight. Spencer didn't blame her. If the roles were reversed, she wouldn't want to see herself either. Aria and Emily excused themselves to their own rooms, bidding her good night. When they left, she kicked of her shoes and lay down beside Hanna. Hanna opened her eyes slightly, "Spence?"

"Yeah, Han?"

"What the hell happened?"

Spencer chuckled. "A lot. But don't worry about it."

"Why? I probably said something stupid." When Spencer didn't reply, Hanna continued, "Oh, God, what _did _I say?"

Spencer sighed. "You kind of told Hallie about me and Toby."

Hanna groaned. "_Crap_, I'm so sorry Spencer."

"Shh, don't worry about it," Spencer insisted.

"But I-"

Spencer interrupted, "Get some sleep."

Hanna reluctantly nodded. She snuggled back into her pillows. "Good night, Spencer."

Spencer pulled the covers over her and her friend, before switching the lamp off. "Good night, Hanna."

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? I'm not sure about this chapter, but I'd love to hear your thoughts so don't forget to review. Next chapter is the engagement dinner party thing. There will be another drunk person, different from this chapter and a surprise visitor at the end. Who do you think it'll be? Let me know! Alright, see you next chapter. I'm kind of excited about the next one so that might be really soon! xxxMelody**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: As usual, your reviews were amazing! Keep it up! Love all you! I'm so glad many of you like it! So this chapter is the Engagement Party, as promised, plus another drunk character. And someone did guess who the mystery person is. That person shows up only for a few sentences in this chapter, but will have a bigger part in the next chapter. Alright, here we go!**

* * *

_Don't Stop Until You Drop_

Saturday came painfully slow. Hallie gave Spencer the cold shoulder; only for a few details of the Engagement Party did she speak at all. So most of time Spencer had to meet with Toby, and the only words they spoke to each other had to do with planning. It was awkward, but Spencer was a little happy to spend time with Toby. However, they weren't alone. Every time they agreed to meet, Drew and/or Hallie came along. It was extremely uncomfortable but she somehow made it through. Since today was the day of the party, Spencer decided to talk to Hallie, to apologize. She walked down the hallway from her room, to Hallie's. She knocked, but there was no answer. She opened the door a crack and peeked inside. Hallie was sitting on her bed reading a book. Catcher in the Rye. _Of Course. _

"You have got to be kidding me." Spencer muttered to herself, leaning her head against the door frame.

That was when Hallie looked up. "Spence, is that you?"

Spencer looked over at her, pushing the door open all the way. "Hallie, hey!" Spencer put on her best fake smile and walked in the room. She went up to the foot of the bed. "I was hoping we could talk."

Hallie sat up, closing the book, and setting it on the table beside her bed. "About what?"

"About Toby. _Me _and Toby." Spencer stated, nervously.

"What's there to talk about?" Hallie questioned, "You said she both were over it."

"I know," Spencer said, sitting on the bed across from her, dangling one leg of the edge. "I just wanted to make sure you understood that, that there is absolutely nothing between us. It's all in the past."

Hallie took a deep breath. "I believe you." Spencer sighed in relief. "I'm sorry I've been so rude for the past week. It's just, I was surprised. I had no idea and I was nervous, jealous even."

"Why?" Spencer asked surprised.

"Well, he knew you first. He loved you first."

Spencer looked down. She took a second before looking back at first. "That's true, but I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about." She hesitated before continuing. "Toby really loves you."

Hallie gave her a smile. "Thanks, Spence." She reached over and hugged Spencer. "You are the best."

Spencer sighed, hugging her back.

* * *

The engagement party was small, like Hallie requested, but it was nice. Mostly family attended. Actually, mostly _Hallie's _family. Toby's dad and step-mom did attend, but not Jenna. Last everyone knew, was that she was in jail, and they didn't even invite her. Emily spent her time with Samara, and Aria with Ezra. Hanna sat at her assigned table, which was also with Spencer, Drew, and Caleb, and picked at her food. After about a half hour of being alone, she was joined by Caleb.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to her. "Having fun?"

"No," Hanna sighed, "all my friends have dates, so I'm the loner sitting in the corner."

"No you're not, this tables in the center of the room." Caleb tried to lighten the mood, but Hanna just rolled her eyes. But he continued, "and I don't have a date and we're friends right?"

Hanna sat up suddenly, surprised. "Yeah, I guess."

"So, we can be alone together." He suggested with a smile.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of being _alone?" _Hanna asked, smiling too.

Caleb laughed, beginning to eat his plate of food.

The party had been going on for an hour now and Spencer spent all of her time running around the room, making sure everything was in place and perfect. She hadn't sat down once and hadn't eaten a thing.

"There you are," a voice startled her from behind. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

She spun around, coming face to face with Drew.

He cupped her chin, "You look beautiful." He whisper against her lips before kissing her lightly. He pulled back when he realized she didn't kiss back. "Is everything alright?"

Spencer sighed, "Yeah, I'm just stressed. I've been walking around like crazy trying to make sure everything is going as planned."

He chuckled. "Typical Spencer. You need to relax." A waiter walked by them, carrying a tray of wine. Drew grabbed one as the man passed. "Have a drink."

"Fine," she breathed, taking the glass out of his hands.

He smiled. "I'm going to our table. Meet me there? You need to eat."

Spencer sighed, "Okay," she said, giving in. He kissed her cheek before walking away. She was about to go make sure one more thing was okay, when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She turned around to see who she had walked into.

"Oh, hello Spencer." It was Toby's parents. _Crap. _She had been avoiding them, as well as Hallie and Toby.

She plastered on her fake smile, she had been using way too much for the past two weeks. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh. How are have you been?"

"We've been good., but we really should be asking about you." Mr. Cavanaugh said.

"Yes, we haven't seen you since you graduated high school." Mrs. Cavanaugh added.

After Toby and Spencer had gotten together after A was unmasked as Mona, they had made it a goal for the summer to get each other's parent's approval. Toby had told her that she didn't need his parent's blessing, but Spencer still insisted on at least meeting them. She had dinner at his parent's house and they were nicer than she had expected. It was still weird though, but they seemed to like her and she had liked them way more than she thought she would.

Spencer took a large sip from her glass of wine, turning her attention back to his parents.

"I've been good. Got my degree to become a teacher." She told them.

"That's great! So have you been seeing anyone?" Mrs. Cavanaugh asked.

Spencer took another sip. His step-mom had always been one for asking a lot of questions. "Um, yes. I have a boyfriend now. He's around here somewhere." Spencer surveyed the room quickly, secretly wishing he was with her right now. Maybe seeing them together would make them leave her alone.

"That's good. I'm glad the two of you have moved on and are still friends." Mr. Cavanaugh stated.

Another sip. "Mhm, me too."

"I'm so glad he found someone who makes him happy. I was a little worried he wouldn't be able to do that after you two split." His mother continued.

By then Spencer had finished her glass of wine and grabbed another as a waiter walked by. She took a sip, nodded agreeing. "Yeah, I'm glad too."

"Well we better be getting to our table." His father said.

"Okay nice seeing you two." Spencer said.

"You two, Spencer. Take care." As Toby's mom said that, the pair walked away and Spencer sighed relieved. Soon, she heard someone tapping their glass, signaling they were going to start talking.

"Hello everyone." Hallie's voice said as the room quieted. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming today to celebrate the engagement of me and my wonderful fiancé Toby. I'm so excited to be marrying him in just a few short weeks. So thank you for supporting us through everything." Hallie sat down as placed a kiss on Toby's lips. Everyone clapped. Spencer made her way to the bar toward the back of the room. She had just finished her third glass of wine and asked the bar tender for another. Her vision began to blue and she started to get dizzy buy she ignored it, eager to keep drinking to take her mind away from wedding planning and Hallie and Toby's lovey dovey attitude. The man at the bar presented her another glass of wine, and she gladly picked it up and took a long sip. She looked over to where Toby and Hallie were seated at their table with both of their parents. They were talking quietly, laughing about something. She watched as Hallie kissed Toby every few seconds. It made Spencer sick, but that could have just been the alcohol talking. She sighed, leaning her elbow on the bar table, placing her head in her hand. She plopped herself onto the bar stool, making herself comfortable. She had a feeling she'd be there for while.

After about ten minutes, and her fifth glass of wine, Drew found her.

She looked up at him, giggling, "Heeeeyyyy Drew!" She smiled at him.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for you to come back to the table for ten minutes and you never showed. Hanna, Caleb, and I were worried." He practically yelled.

"Worried? I've been here the whoooole time! I don't know about you, but it's much more fun over here." Spencer, slurred finishing her fifth glass.

"Okay, that's enough for you." Drew said, taking the glass away from her.

"What! Come on, give it back! I wasn't done yet!" Spencer complained.

He knew for sure she was drunk now, since she was completely oblivious to the glass being completely empty.

"But you know…" Spencer began seductively, "there are other things we could do." She leaned up to kiss him but he pulled away. Spencer pouted, slumping back down on the stool.

"Your drunk." He stated, angry, "and I'm not going to be around you when you're like this." With that, Drew stormed off

Spencer sighed, elbow on the table again and her chin resting in her palm. She grabbed a nearby shot of liquor and downed it in one gulp. The alcohol burned her throat, but she didn't care at this point. She was upset that Drew left, but instantly perked up when she heard a familiar voice beside her.

The person beside her was ordering a drink from the bartender. She turned the barstool to face him. "Toby!" she greeted, happily.

"Spencer?" Toby looked at her, surprised to see her sitting alone at the bar. He sat in the stool beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect." She stated simply.

"Have you been drinking?" he questioned.

"Nooo." She lied, with a smile.

Butterflies shot through her when he leaned in close to her. Her eyes shut as he inhaled her scent. Finally pulling away, he announced. "Your drunk."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." she leaned against the bar, tiredly.

Toby watched her sadly, well aware she was about to pass out.

"Spencer…" He began, his voice trailing off as he watched her eye lids fight to stay open.

"Hmm?" she spoke barely above a whisper.

Toby quickly scanned the room. Hallie was deep in conversation with his and her parents. He took her hand and helped her off of the bar stool. "Come with me." He instructed.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously, following him through the crowd of people who hadn't noticed the two at all. He led her to the left side of the room, were there were several doors leading to different places. He was about to open the door to one, when he heard a familiar voice behind him. _It can be. _He told himself, knowing who could have been behind him. His thoughts were confirmed when Spencer called out.

"Wren!" she squealed, pulling away from Toby's gasp and turning to the British man who seemed to show up everywhere at all the wrong times.

"Spencer, I didn't know you'd be here." He said, with a smug smile, his eyes flickering from Spencer to Toby, then back to Spencer again.

"I'mthemaidofhonor." Spencer stated, her words jumbling together.

Wren squinted, trying to understand what she had just said, but before he could decipher it, Toby was dragging Spencer away.

"As you can see Wren, Spencer's kind of out of it, so we'll see you later okay?" Toby said quickly.

"Bye!" Spencer called out to the confused Brit, as Toby brought her into a small room, connected to the large one they were previously in. It contained a couch, small tables beside it, each with a lamp, and a tv and fireplace across from it. It was assumed they used this room to hold gifts and coats for other events. The room was dimply lit, so Toby went to flip on both lamps. Spencer walked over and plopped down on the couch, pulling off her heels.

Toby watched her from beside the couch. She looked up at him, her big brown eyes staring at him. He sighed, they were tinted red from being intoxicated. She patted the space beside her. "Sit with me." She stated. After all these years, Spencer still made him go weak in the knees. He could never and would never be able to say no to her. He sat on the couch next to her, and watched as she lay her head down on his shoulder. He continued watching as she drifted in and out of sleep. "Toby." She said, quietly.

He glanced at her, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I'm ruining your engagement party." She whispered.

He sighed. He stared as her head lifted from his shoulder and didn't take his eyes off of her as she leaned in to him. He was surprised when she kissed him, right on the lips. He knew, of course, she was drunk still, so she had no idea what she was doing, but that didn't stop the electric shock from going up each of their bodies. He closed his eyes for a minute, enjoying the kiss while he could. He knew she wouldn't remember in the morning, so it didn't really mean anything. He quickly pulled away. Spencer looked at him. "What wrong?" she asked,

"You're drunk, it wouldn't be right." He said, then added, "and you have a boyfriend and I have a fiancé."

Spencer closed her eyes, groaning, despite all the wine she had previously had, she still knew it wasn't right. As soon as her eyes shut was passed out. Toby watched he slump back against the couch. He stood up and turned her so she was comfortably laying on the couch. He decided he could find Hanna, Aria, or Emily and tell them he had found her drunk and brought her in to lay down. He would never say a word to anyone about what had just happened in here. Spencer had kissed him and he didn't kiss back. He wondered to himself what he would have done if she had been sober. Pushing that thought aside, Toby looked at the sleeping girl, lying in front of him. He slowly leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Spencer."

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know what to think about this chapter. Good? Bad**? **You have to let me know in a review. I'm kind of nervous to know what you think of it. Anyways, the next chapter should be up soon. In the next chapter you can expect some more of Wren, and more confrontations between the characters. Okay, thanks for reading! Love yall! xxxMelody**

**P.S. PLL starts soon! Who's excited? Disappointed we have to wait three more weeks for Toby(: Come on, seriously, why isn't he a series regular already?  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay! Know it's been a few days since I updated and I'm sorry! I was at a friend's house Wednesday night so I couldn't update then. Then Thursday I was exhausted so I couldn't update last night! So now it's Friday and I'm finally posting again! And updates should be faster now because I planned all the chapters up to twenty. So be sure to follow me twitter RandomRandoms14. I post pictures, updates and sneak peeks. Alright that's about it! Thanks! Let's get into the story.**

* * *

_So you're doing this for Hallie's happiness, but Spence, what about your happiness?_

* * *

_Chapter 6: It's a Small World_

Spencer woke up Sunday morning with a massive migraine. She only opened her eyes for a split second before being hit by the blinding sunlight. She groaned, covering her head with a pillow.

"Glad to see your awake." A voice said, a few feet away. She didn't even have to look to know it was Hanna. She responded with another groan, receiving a laugh from Hanna. "Bad hangover huh?"

This time Spencer removed her head from under the pillow. "You have no idea." Spencer sat up and Hanna sat beside her, pushing the hair out of her face. "What exactly happened last night?"

"No idea. I wasn't with you. All I know is that Toby came to me, telling me he found you drunk. He told me he brought you to a room to rest and then came to find me." Hanna explained.

"Toby found me?" Spencer asked, surprised. Hanna nodded. "And that's all that happened? He brought me to a room and went to get you?"

Hanna nodded again, "Yeah, and when I went to see you, you were passed out on a couch."

To Spencer, the previous night was just a foggy memory, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something else happened. That she probably did something stupid or said something she shouldn't have. But for all she knows, what Hanna was saying was true. She sighed. "So what happened after that?"

"Well, Aria, Emily, and I brought you to my car and I took you home. Aria's with Ezra and Em's at Samara's right now in case you were wondering." Hanna told her.

"And where's Hallie?"

"She went to book the place's for the rehearsal dinner, wedding, and reception or something."

Spencer nodded. She had just noticed she was still wearing the dress from last night and it was past noon. "I'm going to take a shower." She said, getting off of the bed and walking to the bathroom door. "A long, long shower."

Hanna laughed, "Have fun."

"Thanks." Spencer said, waving to her as she walked into the bathroom.

It was about thirty minutes later. It was nearing one 'o' clock now and Hanna was curled up on the couch watching reruns of Friends. It was one of her favorite shows and a shared interest with Spencer. She had checked on Spencer about twenty minutes ago. She had just gotten out of the shower then, now getting dressed. Hanna asked her from outside the door if she wanted anything for lunch. Spencer told her to order a pizza which is exactly what she did.

Hanna was in the middle of watching Ross, Chandler, and Rachel attempt to carry a couch up the stairs. The doorbell rang, so still laughing at the tv, Hanna got up, grabbed some money from the coffee table, and skipped over to the door. She was expecting the pizza guy, but was instead greeted by all too familiar face.

"Hello, Hanna." Wren's British accent greeted.

"Wren…hi." Hanna said awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Spencer." He explained. "I saw her last night at the engagement party and…"

"Woah, woah, woah." Hanna interrupted. "What were you doing at Hallie and Toby's engagement party?"

"Distant relatives. Hallie's mother is my mom's cousin." He told her.

"Huh, small world." Hanna shifted uncomfortably, "well, I will go get Spencer. Nice seeing you again Wren."

"You too," he said.

Hanna left him standing in the doorway. She didn't think Spencer would be to happy about her inviting him into the house. She found Spencer lounging on the bean bag in her room, typing something on her laptop with ear phones in.

"Hey, you have a visitor." Hanna said.

"What?" Spencer questioned, pulling out each ear phone, "Who?"

"Oh just Doctor Wren Kingston from Rosewood Memorial Hospital, no one important." Hanna said sarcastically.

Spencer set her laptop aside, jumping up. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I have no idea; he just said he wanted to talk to you. He also said something about seeing you at the party last night."

Blurry images of seeing a familiar man last night flashed through her mind. "What was he doing there?"

"His mom and her mom are cousins are something." Hanna explained.

"Huh, small world." Spencer said, surprised.

"I know," Hanna nodded in agreement.

"I guess I have to go talk to him now," with that, Spencer breezed past Hanna, and back into the living room. She saw Wren leaning against the doorframe on the porch. He instantly stood up straight when he saw her coming.

"Spencer."

"Hello, Wren." She said, with a small, fake smile.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm ok. What about you?"

"I've been good." They stood there for a minute in awkward silence.

"I was a little surprised to see you last night." He finally said.

"I could say the same for you." She countered.

"Well, when I got an engagement announcement in the mail for Toby Cavanaugh, I was quite surprised to not see your name besides his. I was even more surprised to see you supporting them and that you're the maid of honor."

Spencer sighed. "Yeah well, Hallie's one of my best friends, so I couldn't have said no."

Wren cast a glance to the ground for a moment, before his eyes returned to Spencer's. "I was wondering if you'd like to go get some coffee and catch up."

Spencer hesitated before saying, "That's really nice of you to ask, Wren," clearer pictures of Drew yelling at her last night flooded her brain but she still continued, "but I have a boyfriend."

"Fine, then we'll go for tea."

Spencer scoffed. "Nothing's changed huh?" She could hear the phone ringing from behind her. She then heard Hanna claiming she'd get it and the ringing cut of abruptly. "Sorry, I can't. I have maid of honor duties to tend to from now until July, so."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you at the wedding?" he said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Spencer, the phone's for you!" Hanna called from the kitchen.

"Good seeing you, Spencer." He said, beginning to walk away.

"You too." She shut the door after him, walking into the kitchen to where Hanna was holding the phone. "Who is it."

"Melissa." Hanna stated.

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed. "Really?"

Hanna nodded. "Mmhmm."

Spencer sighed, taking the phone from Hanna and put it up to her ear.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Spence! How are you?" Melissa's voice spoke from the other end.

"I'm been ok. What about you?" Spencer said, feeling like she had just lived this conversation with Wren, except not as awkward,

"Fine. I met a guy. One who's never cheated, lied, or killed someone." She said, jokingly.

Spencer laughed, sitting down at the kitchen table. Hanna had walked back into the living room to watch Friends again. "That great, I'm happy for you. What's his name?"

"Mark. He's smart, funny, and sweet." Melissa told. Spencer could practically see the smile on her face. "What about you? How's Drew?"

To be honest, Spencer had no idea. He ditched her last night while she was intoxicated, but she really didn't want to explain that. "He's good, we're doing…_good._"

"Well that's good." Melissa chuckled, "So what's been going on with you? I've tried calling three times the past week and you never answered."

"I'm sorry, I've been extremely busy, planning this wedding-"

"Wait! Wedding? I didn't know you and Drew were _that _good! Why haven't I heard about this?" Melissa exclaimed.

"No! It's not my wedding. It's my friend Hallie's. I've been appointed as her maid of honor."

"Oh, ok good. And that's great, I'm happy for her."

"But you'll never believe who she's marrying." Spencer said.

"Who?" Melissa question.

"Toby." Spencer stated.

"Toby? _Your _Toby?"

"Yeah, well he's not _my _Toby anymore." Spencer said, trying to hide her sadness.

"How do you feel about this?" Melissa asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm ok I guess. I mean I've moved on too, so there's no reason I shouldn't be ok with him doing the same thing right?"

"Spence, he's marrying one of your best friends. You can't honestly tell me you're happy about this. Especially since you have to plan the damn thing."

Spencer sighed, "I know, your right. But I'm trying to be. Hallie is so happy, and I can't ruin that for her."

Melissa sighed too, "So you're doing this for Hallie's happiness, but Spence, what about _your _happiness?"

* * *

"Ok, talk." Caleb stated, turning to face his best friend.

"Yeah, really. You disappeared last night and when you came back you were acting strange and we're not going to let that slide without an explanation." Ryan added.

Caleb, Ryan, along with Toby were sitting in the living room of their apartment watching sports. They had been doing that most of the afternoon and every time Ryan or Caleb would try to make conversation, Toby would only reply with one worded answers. Only a minute ago, Caleb had turned off the tv, wanting Toby to finally tell them what was wrong.

"Something happened last night, we just want to know what it was." Caleb said.

Toby hated that his friends knew something was up. But they were his friends, they knew him. And sometimes he hated them for that. He sighed. "You're right. Something did happen." Both boys raised their eye brows. "I went to go get a drink from the bar in the back and I saw Spencer. She was drunk and I knew I couldn't leave her there and not help her. So I took her into one of the rooms next to banquet hall. I had planned on leaving her there to get her friends, but she told me to stay. So I sat next her on the couch and she kissed me. She was drunk so I knew it didn't mean anything…" he trailed off. Throughout the whole time he took one breath and both his friends listened intently.

"You wanted it to mean something didn't you?" Ryan asked, knowingly.

"What?" Toby question, incredulously.

"You still love her." Caleb stated.

Toby looked down. He couldn't. Could he? It took him forever to get him to see other people, and even when he did he still thought of her. He met Hallie one summer, the first girl he genuinely liked after Spencer. He thought dating her would help him get over her and soon Hallie said she loved him. He thought no one would ever say that to him again after Spencer so he took it for granted and asked her to marry him, thinking she was his last chance to be happy. And after he proposed he see's Spencer again. When he saw her at the diner that day, he wished he could have seen her a week earlier, before he was engaged, and maybe things could have been different. That she could have the ring on her finger. It sucked that fate brought them back together right after they couldn't be together. He was with Hallie and she was with Drew and that's how fate wanted it to be.

"What if I did love her still?" Toby finally said, "it wouldn't matter. I'm engaged!"

"So? Call off the engagement?" Ryan suggested.

"It's not that simple." Toby said. "and what would that do? She had a boyfriend now and… she might now feel the same way."

"You don't know that." Caleb said,

"But you just told us yourself that she kissed you last night." Ryan added.

"Yeah, and she was drunk." Toby argued.

"Drunk actions speak sober thoughts." Caleb shot back.

Toby thought about this for a minute. Caleb could have been right. Interrupting his thinking, someone knocked on the door. He got up from his seat and made his way to the door. He opened and there stood Spencer, as beautiful as ever.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he said back, just as quiet.

"We'll, uh, leave you two alone." Ryan said as he and Caleb got up from the couch and left the room.

"Come in," Toby said, moving out of the way.

"Thanks," she breathed, walking passed him, further into the living room. Toby shut the door. He led her over to the couch, where they sat beside her. He noted that we were sitting much farther apart than they were yesterday.

"Are feeling better?" he asked, adding, "than you were yesterday?"

Spencer nodded, "yeah, much. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Toby's eyebrow's shot up, before he nervously spoke up. "Really? ….Why?"

She took a breath, "I've been recalling different moments from last night. I know more happened than what you said. That you took me to a room and then got Hanna."

"You do?" he questioned.

"Yes. I know I did something stupid. And I really regret it." She stated, "I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean anything by what I did and I'm really, really sorry."

Toby's heart sunk. He was hoping she wouldn't say that. "You are?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you're not mad are you? I don't want you to hate me."

Toby hesitated before shaking his head, "No, I'm not mad." He paused before continuing, softly, "I could never hate you Spencer." He could have sworn he saw a small smile begin at the corner of her lips.

"I should go then," she said, standing up. He stood up as well, walking her back to the door. She turned to him before he opened the door for her. "Thank you, Toby, for taking care of me last night, for being such a gentleman. You're an amazing friend."

Toby nodded, watching her walk out the door. "Good bye, Spencer." He said quietly, shutting the door. He turned around and leaned against it, hating the word friend come out of Spencer's mouth while she was talking to him. It wasn't long before Caleb and Ryan came back into the room, sympathy etched on their faces.

"We're sorry, man." Caleb said.

Toby only nodded before walking back into his room.

Spencer stood in the elevator of Toby's apartment building, thinking. She really hated how the word friend tasted on her tongue when it came to Toby. It hurt her having to say those things to him today. She did remember kissing him last night. She had to make sure he knew it didn't mean anything. She couldn't have him be angry at her, or have things awkward between them. She didn't want to lose Toby again, even if keeping him meant they were just friends. She also wouldn't be able to live with herself if she ruined the wedding. She had been thinking about what Melissa said, about her being happy. She wouldn't be happy if she messed up Hallie's wedding, but she was secretly happy she got to kiss Toby one last time.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Love? Like? Dislike? Hate? Let me know by reviewing! Also, do really think that was the last time Spencer will kiss Toby before he's married? Let me know in the reviews! I already have the chapters up to chapter twenty planned, so updating should be faster like I mentioned before. So, preview for next chapter. There is a double date involved next chapter, so whoever can guess which two couples go on the double date first will be the name of the waiter/waitress. Make sure I can pm you or if you are an anonymous reviewer please sign your review with the name you want used for your cameo. If you don't want to use your real first name, just let me know what you want to be called. Also, in chapter seven you get to see two more familiar character's tomorrow. Who do you think those characters will be? Okay that's it! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! xxxMelody.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Ready for the next chapter? This is the chapter with the double date, but no one guessed the couples who went on the date so no one will be making a cameo, but I will give you another chance for another chapter soon! Alright let's get into the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: A Friend Helping Another Friend_

The next week passed by quickly. It was full of wedding planning, the plans for the shower, and everything else. Of course Spencer was in the middle of it all. She was really regretting agreeing to be the maid of honor. She didn't just have to plan Toby's wedding, she had to sit through lunches and meetings with him and Hallie.

Toby wasn't exactly happy with all the wedding planning either. It was hard being with Spencer all the time, without actually _being _with her. He could tell she was uncomfortable and so was he. He made sure not to make it obvious for Hallie's sake, and he knew Spencer was doing the same, but he knew her too well, so he could notice. Though it was awkward, he was

It was Friday afternoon and Toby was hanging out with Ryan and Caleb, watching tv at their apartment. He offered to get more drinks for the kitchen. When he walked into the room, the phone rang at the same time. He recognized the caller ID as his parent's house and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Toby, how are you doing?" his step mother asked. He was confused. Normally when he talked to her, her voice would sound cheerful, but this time her voice was nervous.

"I'm fine. How are you?" he asked.

His mother decided to ignore the question. "I was calling to tell you, that…." Her voice trailed off.

"Tell me what?" he questioned.

"Jenna was released from jail last night." She stated.

Toby was surprised. It's been four years already? It has been, because he broke up with Spencer four years ago. He sighed. He was about to speak again, when his step-mom continued.

"And she wants to see you."

* * *

Back at the girl's house, Spencer and Hanna were spending the afternoon having a Friends marathon. Spencer was originally supposed to go over more plans with Toby and Hallie, but Hallie just got a call from Toby saying he had to cancel. So now, Hallie was spending the rest of her day shopping. The commercial just came on and Hanna announced she was going to get a soda. Just as she left the door bell went off.

"I'll get it!" Spencer called to Hanna, hopping off the couch. She made her way to the door and pulled it open. It was Toby.

"Oh. Hey, Toby." Spencer greeted, awkwardly.

"Hey," he said back, with a small smile. Spencer moved out of the way, letting him.

"I thought you weren't coming over today?" She asked, shutting the door.

"No, I'm not here for wedding plans. I'm actually here to see you." Toby said, just as Hanna walked back into the room.

"Hey, Toby. Hallie's not here if you were wondering." She said, walking over to them.

"I know, but I'm here to talk to Spencer." Toby told her, nodding at Spencer, who was still surprised to why he was there.

Hanna raised her eyebrow. "Why?" she questioned.

He looked at floor, nervously, and then back at the two girls in front of him. "Well, my step-mom called me today."

"And?" Spencer asked.

"She told me Jenna was released from jail, yesterday." He finished.

Both girls exchanged shocked glances. "Oh, my gosh." Hanna whispered. Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and that's not all," Toby continued, "she also told me that Jenna wants to see me."

"What! Why?" Spencer asked. Everything about the present was disregarded. It was like they were in high school again.

Toby shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm supposed to go to Rosewood today to see her.

"You're going?" Hanna asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, well I kind of have to." He said, "And the reason why I'm here was to ask if you'd come with me, Spencer?"

Spencer was taken back. Hanna whipped her head around to face Spence to see what she'd say.

"Me?" she questioned, "why me? Why not Hallie?"

"Hallie doesn't know what Jenna did to you four, and what she did to me." He answered and Spencer's eyes softened. Toby continued, "And there's no one else I'd want to go with."

"Really?"

He nodded, "You understand what this is all about and I'd feel better if you were with me."

Spencer had to bite her lip to hide the smile, and Hanna could tell she was doing that. Eventually Spencer nodded, "Okay, I'll go with you."

* * *

The car ride to Rosewood was about an hour long and it wasn't as awkward as Spencer and Toby thought it would be. They sat through the entire drive in comfortable silence. About half way through, Spencer looked over at Toby. She could tell that he was nervous. She reached out and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. Toby was surprised and looked over at her from the corner of his eyes, though he wouldn't dare pull away.

"I know how you feel. I'm nervous too." She said softly, "she hurt me and my friends physically and emotionally and I know what she did to you. I always hated her for that."

They pulled up to a red light, and Toby looked over at her. He squeezed her hand back. "Thank you, Spencer." He said quietly, giving her a soft smile. She smiled too, and they both turned back to face the road as Toby began driving again.

* * *

It was about six and Aria and Ezra were sitting next to each other a in a booth at Rosetta's awaiting Samara and Emily for their double date. They only had to wait a couple of minutes for the other two to arrive. Everyone said their greetings and soon they were all ordering drinks. They made small talk for a while, until Aria brought up the biggest topic of the moment.

"So, Spencer was talking to me about the wedding plans." Aria started, "They're getting married in three weeks."

It was silent for a moment, before Emily spoke up. "They've been engaged for a month, it's been pretty fast."

"Well we know Hallie, always jumping into things." Aria said, sipping on her cherry coke.

"Yes, and I also know Toby. I still can't picture him with someone else, other than Spencer." Emily spoke.

"You can tell that both Toby and Spencer have feelings for each other, by the way they act when they're around each other." Samara said, adding to the conversation.

"It's even worse that Spencer has to plan the wedding." Ezra stated.

"And the hardest part will be the wedding." Aria added.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Whenever Spencer, Toby, Hallie, or Drew wasn't around, the four of them, sometimes including Hanna, Caleb, and Ryan, would discuss the situation. They all knew how it was affecting Toby and Spencer. Spencer was a little more obvious since everyone knew she never really got over Toby, even though she was dating Drew. They all hated seeing their friend go through this, but there was nothing they could do.

* * *

Toby and Spencer arrived at the Cavanaugh's house in Rosewood. Emily's mom still lived across the street with her dad, who was permanently back from serving overseas. Spencer made note to go say hi after the visit with Jenna. The two hopped out of Toby's truck, which made Spencer happy to know he still had. It also made her happy to ride in the passenger's seat with him again. Spencer and Toby walked up the steps and onto the porch. Toby put his hand on the door knob, turning to Spencer. "Are you ready?"

Spencer took a deep breath, "Ready as I'll ever be." They walked into the house, Toby shutting the door behind her. "This brings back memories," Spencer said softly. Toby nodded, walking her into the living room. Seated in there were Toby's parents and across from them was Jenna. The three of them stood when they saw Spencer and Toby enter. His parents came to greet them first.

"We're glad you came, Toby." Mrs. Cavanaugh said.

"And we're glad you could join him, Spencer." Mr. Cavanaugh added.

Spencer nodded, with a small smile. "It's good to see you again."

Toby spoke up after, "Do you think we could talk to Jenna alone for a few minutes?"

His parents nodded, before excusing themselves to the kitchen. Toby and Spencer hesitantly walked further into the living room.

"It okay, I'm not going to bite." Jenna said, with a small laugh.

Spencer and Toby sat on the couch across from where Jenna was sitting in a chair.

"It's good to see you both." Jenna continued, when they were all seated.

They could only nod, because they both knew they weren't too glad to be there.

"Why did you want to see us, Jenna?" Toby asked, cutting to the chase.

Jenna sighed, "I wanted to apologize." Spencer raised her eyebrows and Jenna continued, "While I was in, uh, jail, I saw a therapist a few times a week. She helped figure out why I threatened the four of you." She gestured to Spencer saying that. Spencer tensed, and Toby reassuringly squeezed her hand. "The therapist helped me realize that I still held a grudge about all of you, that I did everything out of revenge. The reason why I wanted to talk to you, talk you both, was to say I'm sorry. For everything. And I really want us to be able to move past this."

Spencer and Toby exchanged glances. Toby spoke up again. "As long as you promise never to hurt Spencer, or one of the other girls again." Butterflies flew through Spencer's stomach at the way Toby exaggerated her name, and that he was still holding her hand.

"I promise. I really regret everything I did to all of you, and I won't do anything again. I just hope you accept my apology." Jenna pleaded.

Spencer still wasn't used to talking to Jenna without her glasses, now that she could see, despite it being almost five years. "I forgive you." Spencer said softly, "and I'm still sorry for what we did to you in high school."

Jenna exhaled in relief. "So can we forget everything and move on?"

Spencer and Toby nodded.

Toby's father emerged from the kitchen to bring a glass of water for each of them before walking back into the kitchen. Spencer noticed Toby hadn't let go of her hand yet, but she wasn't complaining. Toby knew he was still holding onto her hand, but as long as she didn't pull away or protest, neither would he.

After Jenna took a sip of water, she began talking again. "So, last night, mom and dad told me you were getting married."

Toby nodded, "Yeah, it's true."

Jenna smiled slightly, "I'm so happy for you two. I'm glad to hear after all these years the two of you are still together."

Spencer's eyes widened and Toby's eyebrows shot up.

"Wait, you thought that we were…."

"No, no, no, _we're _not…"

Jenna's jaw dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought that you two were engaged." Jenna gestured to their still interlocked hands.

This time they did pull away and scooted farther apart on the couch they were on.

"Actually Toby and I broke up before college." Spencer told her, rubbing her next awkwardly.

"Yeah, and I'm marrying a girl named Hallie." Toby explained.

"Hallie is actually one of my best friends and roommate. So Toby and I are just friends." Spencer added, and Toby nodded along.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just- I always thought you two would end up together." Jenna said, as Toby and Spencer's eyes met. "You both were inseparable in high school."

The room filled with awkward silence for a few moments.

"I'm just going to see if mom and dad need any help with dinner." Jenna said, standing up and excusing herself to the kitchen, leaving Toby and Spencer to sit awkwardly next to each other.

The rest of the night went a little more smoothly. The dinner was nice. Toby talked about his new job he got near his new place. Spencer talked about getting her teaching degree and that she would start looking for a job around August before school started. After dinner, Toby and Spencer thanked his parents for a nice meal and after an awkward hug from Jenna, they were back on the road home. After an hour, Toby pulled up in Spencer's driveway. Spencer had fallen asleep on the way home. Toby unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face the sleeping girl beside him. He let himself admire her for a moment, before he lightly shook her awake.

"Spencer, wake up," he said softly, "Your home now, wake up."

Spencer smiled lightly, being woken up by the voice she had fallen in love with. She quickly took her surroundings and her smile washed away.

Toby grinned slightly, "Do you want me to walk you to the door?"

After a minute, Spencer shook her head. "No. I don't want Hallie to see you. It'd be hard to explain this to her since the whole Jenna situation is complicated.

He nodded in understanding. Spencer unbuckled her seat belt. "Thank you for coming tonight. It meant a lot to me." Toby said.

Spencer smiled softly. "I'm glad I came." Toby leaned over a placed a small kiss on her cheek. Spencer was glad it was dark, so he couldn't see her blush.

"Good night, Toby." She said, pushing the door open and hopping out of the car.

"Good night, Spencer."

She shut the car door and waved as he pulled out of the drive way. She walked up the porch steps, quietly talking to herself. "A friend helping out another friend. That's all it was."

Spencer wasn't sure if she was stating a fact, or trying to convince herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that was chapter 7. What did you think? Did I portray Jenna okay? I wanted to make her good, because the only drama I want in this story right now is the whole wedding love triangle thing. Okay, be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought. Reviews equal faster update! Next up, the boys have a guys night and the girls go dress shopping. Okay, see you next time! xxxMelody**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! As always, they all made me smile. I'm so glad you all like this story! For this chapter, it won't be as long as the others, but I am posting two right now. Please, post a review on both chapters so I know what you think about each of them! Alright lets get into the story!**

* * *

_"Sometimes she wondered what life would have been like if she hadn't met him. Yes, her life would have been easier, but that doesn't mean she'd ever regret loving Toby Cavanaugh."_

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Wolf Pack_

Caleb could tell Toby was upset. He wasn't his usual self. He was sure it all had to do with Spencer. Toby was his best friend and he could easily tell he still had feelings for her. He also knew he wouldn't say anything because Spencer doesn't reciprocate his feelings anymore and because she has moved on. Though everyone could pretty much tell she felt the exact same way. Sometimes Caleb hated how impulsive Toby was to ask Hallie to marry him as soon as he arrived back in Pennsylvania. If he had just waited for the dinner that they would attend the next night, where Hallie was going to introduce them to her friends, maybe Spencer and Toby would be together now. But, of course not. Toby thought that he would never see Spencer again. Toby thought that he would never meet another girl who felt that way about him. Caleb has thought about his many times before. He knows Toby thinks about this too, and that he regrets it himself. But there was nothing neither of them could do. All Caleb wanted was for Toby to cheer up. He didn't like the situation anymore than Toby did, but he wanted him to at least act happy or Hallie would know something's up, even though Caleb was sure Hallie was completely oblivious to the whole situation. So, as a way to get Toby to smile again, he offered a suggestion. He, Toby, along with Ezra would be going to a bar to have a guys night. Just the three of them, like they did in high school. They invited Ryan to attend, but he insisted on staying behind so the three of them could catch up.

They arrived at the bar at precisely five 'o' clock, just in time for happy hour. They planned on spending the rest of the evening there, having a few drinks and appetizers and watching the game on TV. The three of them sat down on barstools at a tall table in the middle of the bar. It was a perfect angle to see many of the baseball games going on at the moment. A waitress came over and took their order. Each of them ordered a beer, plus soft pretzels and nachos. After the waitress left, Toby excused himself to the bathroom, giving Caleb and Ezra time to talk.

"What has been going on with him lately?" Ezra questioned, turning to Caleb.

He sighed, "Spencer. He's still in love with her, but he has to hide his feelings for her sake and Hallie's."

"What makes it even harder is that he's around her daily." Ezra added.

Caleb nodded. "If it wasn't for Drew and Hallie, they'd be together right now."

"I don't really think Spencer has any real feelings for Drew. The reason she's with him in the first place was to get over Toby, and she still hasn't." Ezra told his friend, knowing this from being Spencer's friend for five years.

"Yeah same with Toby with Hallie. He met her the following summer. He was still hung up over Spencer and Ryan and I convinced him to go out. We saw Hallie at a restaurant in California. Then every summer they'd see each other when she came to visit her family. Hallie fell in love with him, which he convinced himself, would never happen again. Toby took that for granted and married her." Caleb explained.

Ezra nodded. "So does he actually love Hallie?"

Caleb shrugged, "I've never heard him say to her, doesn't mean he hasn't. If he hasn't, maybe Hallie assumes it's implied."

"Yeah, I've never heard Spencer say it to Drew. He probably thinks it's implied as well." Ezra adds.

Caleb rolls his eyes, "I just wish the two of them will realize they still love each other."

Ezra nods, just as they see Toby coming back from the restroom. Toby sits down, just as the waitress brings their food and beers.

Toby clears his throat. "So, what'd I miss?"

Ezra and Caleb exchange glances. "The Yankees hit a home run." Caleb said, even though neither he nor Ezra had been paying attention to the game what so ever. Who knew if they were even playing today?

Toby just nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

"So, how's the wedding plans coming?" Ezra asks, biting into a pretzel.

Toby sets down his beer, shrugging. "Okay, I guess. We have most of it planned. The dates are set, invitations are out, and the food and cake is all figured out. We just have to book a DJ, a room for the rehearsal dinner, and I have to buy a suit. The girls are dress shopping right now."

Caleb nods, taking a nacho and dipping it into the cheese. "Sounds good."

"Yeah, seems like Spencer has been doing a good job." Ezra comments, seeing how his friend would react.

Toby was in the middle of bring a chip to his mouth, but froze mid way upon hearing Spencer's name. He nods slowly after a while, biting and swallowing the chip. "She's been going a great job," he says, wiping his fingers on a napkin.

Ezra raises his eyebrows. "You've been spending a lot of time with her. Are you okay with that?"

Toby sighs, "To be honest, I'm not sure if I'm really happy to be seeing her every day, or if I hate the fact that while I see her, I know we can't be together."

Caleb feels for his friend. He feels the same way with Hanna. Even though they are both single, and there still is a possibility, its killing him to see her all time and being on edge to see when she is ready.

As if reading his mind, Toby clears his throat, ready to change the subject. "So Caleb what about you and Hanna?"

But Ezra still wasn't satisfied. "If you still have feelings for Spencer, why are you still with Hallie?"

Toby mentally cursed his friend for being so persistent. "It's just," he pauses, "she's already moved on. All she's see's me is as a friend now. I had my chance to be with her and I blew it. There's nothing I can do now, and I'm with Hallie."

Ezra could see the small tears forming in the corners of Toby's eyes. Ezra has known Toby for a while. Despite not seeing him for four years, he knew well enough Toby was strong and never showed weakness, much like Spencer. So seeing him like this, he knew Toby was really hurting and conflicted and confused. So he decided, just his once, to let it go. "So Caleb, you and Hanna?"

* * *

Spencer, Hallie, Hanna, Aria, and Emily were in a large dressing room at the bridal shop down town. They had been there for an hour and a half watching Hallie try on wedding dresses. The four of them often questioned their need to be there. Hallie continued to tell them she wanted their opinions, though with every dress, Hallie would go over the pros and cons and quickly dismiss it without consulting with them. Each of the girls kept in mind that they were also there to try on bridesmaids dresses, but only after Hallie selected the perfect wedding dress. After several "Okay, now this is definitely the one!" 's, the girls were starting to wonder if Hallie's idea of the perfect dress even existed and if they ever would make it to a bridesmaids fitting.

Hallie had been changing into lucky dress number fifty-four for a few minutes while the four girls quietly conversed. They were sitting on a three-seat couch, with Spencer on the arm rest, leaning on Hanna's shoulder. When Hallie had reentered the changing room only moments ago, Spencer had stood up and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Spence, what wrong?" Aria quickly asked, her Sparia mode coming quickly into play.

Spencer was massaging her temples with her right hand, while her left was resting on her hip. "It's hard, you know?" Spencer whispered, careful not to speak to loud for Hallie to hear. They were only separated by a small door. "She's picking out a wedding dress because she's going to be the future Mrs. Toby Cavanaugh. That's supposed to be me." Spencer was tearing up. Emily and Hanna were staring at her in sympathy and Aria stood and walked over to her friend, engulfing her in a hug.

"Spence, it's okay." She soothed. "You'll get through this like you always do. And you have Drew."

"But I'm not in love with Drew. I'm in love with _Toby."_ Spencer's voice was muffled, as she was speaking into Aria's shoulder, but Aria heard her loud and clear.

Aria pulled apart from Spencer abruptly. "What?" Aria asked astounded. She knew Spencer still had some feeling for Toby and that she was upset seeing him with someone else. But who wouldn't be? He was her first love. But Aria had no idea she was still in love with him. She had been thinking she was ok with everything because both her and Toby were happy and moved on. How come Spencer hadn't informed her she was hurting so badly. Why was she just now hearing that her best friend had been putting up a façade the past few weeks?

Hanna and Emily were both standing up now, Emily was confused since she hadn't heard what Spencer said and what Aria was surprised about. Hanna didn't need to hear it because she was already full aware of what had been said. Spencer was about to say something, when Hallie's perky voice interrupted.

"I'm ready! I have a really good feeling about this one." She said from the other side of the changing section.

"I'm going to get some air. Hallie can't see me like this." Spencer spoke quickly. Before her friends could object, she was out the door.

Hallie pushed open the door and walked back into the room. "Where'd Spencer go?"

"She needed some air." Aria said softly, still staring at the space Spencer had previously stood.

Hallie just shrugged it off, turning to face the triple mirror. She smiled at her reflection before frowning. "No, this is terrible, hand me the next one."

Emily handed her the next dress that was waiting on the rack. Hallie smiled, taking it and looking it up and down. "I'm positive this is it." She stated, walking into the changing room.

Aria turned back to face her two friends. "What just happened?"

Emily shrugged. "I have no idea. What did she even say?" Emily questioned.

Aria sighed, "Something about still loving Toby." She whispered.

Emily's mouth fell open, then she turned to Hanna, who didn't look remotely surprised. "Did you know about this?"

Hanna uncrossed her arms. "Well I…."

"You did know about this?" Aria accused, gasping softly.

"Shhh!" Hanna hushed, making sure Hallie couldn't hear anything. Hanna had cornered Spencer last night, after Spencer arrived back from Jenna's with Toby. She hadn't told Aria and Emily about their trip to Rosewood, and had waited to they were both asleep before questioning Spencer. Spencer had also previously told Hanna about what she remembered from the engagement party from when she was drunk. She knew everything from the kiss and to Spencer going to Toby's to apologize. Spencer told her to keep it between them, in fear that Hallie would find out. But now, Aria and Emily already knew a lot, so both her and Spencer had a lot of explaining to do. Hanna continued, "Now is not the time." She nodded toward the changing room with Hallie inside, "Spence and I will tell you more at home, okay?"

Emily and Aria nodded, and the three of them plopped down on the couch.

Outside, Spencer had calmed herself down and touched up her make up in the car. She took a deep breath as she walked back into the store. Sometimes she wondered what life would have been like if she hadn't met Toby Cavanaugh. What it would have been like if she didn't take the tutoring job, if she didn't stay the night with him in the motel, if he didn't kiss her the next morning, if she didn't kiss back, and if she didn't let herself fall for the blue eyed boy. Yes, her life would have been easier, but that doesn't mean she'd ever regret loving Toby Cavanaugh.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think of this chapter. Was it horrible? Also, don't ask about the title. That is what happens when my best friend and I are hanging out at two in the morning and we were coming up with chapter titles. So, be sure to leave and review! I am posting chapter nine here shortly so be on the look out for that! Make sure to comment on BOTH chapters separately! Thank you and see you soon! xxxMelody**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello! It's time for chapter nine! Be sure to review on this as well as chapter eight! Kay, lets get to the story!**

* * *

"_Just by the way he looks at her, even if he's trying to hide it, he still loves her."_

* * *

_Chapter 9: The Parent Trap_

That night, after both the wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses were picked and purchased, Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hanna were gathered in Emily's room. They waited until Hallie was asleep and was sure to go to the room farthest from hers, which was Emily's.

Emily and Aria sat on the bed and Hanna and Spencer stood in front of them. The two explained to their friends what happened at the engagement party, Spencer's conversation with Toby the next day, and Toby and Spencer going to see Jenna.

"Wait. You went to visit _Jenna?"_ Aria questioned, bewildered.

"Yes, but it's not like we were alone in a dark cellar with her. Toby's parents were around and I had my cell phone in hand so I could call the cops if needed." Spencer said.

"But everything went okay?" Emily asked.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, she was…nice. Strangely things went really well, except the part where she thought Toby we marrying _me_."

"What?" Hanna exclaimed, "You left that part out when you told me!"

"Jenna assumed you two were getting married? Her parents didn't ever mention Hallie's name?" Aria said.

"Jenna had only gotten out of jail the previous day, I don't think the wedding was the most important topic. And plus, I couldn't blame her. She never knew that we broke up and the fact that we were…..kind of, sort of holding hands didn't help." Everyone raised their eyebrows. "What? It was for support. It was hard for both of us, after everything Jenna did. It was reassuring."

The three of them nodded. "So you really still love him." Aria stated.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, I do. But you can't let this go past this room! I can't break up with Drew or have Hallie mad at me."

"But, Spence, what he feels the same way? You guys were so in love in high school, it wouldn't surprise me. And like you said before, those feelings just don't go away." Emily said softly.

Spencer shook her head. "No, I will not be the one who ruins my best friend's wedding." Everyone was silent for a moment. "I'm going to sleep. Good night." Everyone said good night back and Spencer made her way down the hall into her room.

"It's easy to tell Toby feels the same way." Hanna states, sitting on the bed with them.

Emily nods. "Just by the way he looks at her, even if he's trying to hide it, he still loves her." Emily agrees.

"That's one thing that'll never change." Aria adds.

* * *

It was Sunday the next morning. The girls were up by ten and had a nice breakfast. They were supposed to be going out for a girl's night. They were sitting around the table deciding what to do when the doorbell rang. Spencer offered to get it, walking into the living room to the front door. She pulled it open and she was immediately surprised. In front of her were her parents.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well we decided to come for a visit and thought it'd be fun to surprise you." Her dad explained.

She chuckled, "Well it worked. I'm surprised!"

Her mom smiled. "We thought we'd spend today with you and stay the night. We'd drive back to Rosewood late tomorrow."

Spencer raised her eyebrows. "Oh, that's great!" she tried to sound excited. She stepped aside to let them in. They both had one bag in their hands. Hearing the three voices from the living room, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Hallie entered from the kitchen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hastings! It's good to see you." Aria greeted with a warm smile. Everyone chimed in with their welcomes.

"My parents are staying the night and leaving tomorrow evening," Spencer informed.

Hanna raised her eyebrows. "Wow, really? That's great!" she said mock-enthusiastically.

Her parents nodded. "We'll put out bags in the den." Once her parents were out of the room, Spencer let out a loud sigh.

"Great. I thought today would be a nice, relaxing, fun day with the four of you and my parents show up." She threw her hands up and slammed them against her thighs.

"So I guess you won't be coming to girls night, tonight?" Hallie asked, but already knew the answer.

Spencer nodded, "but you guys go ahead. My parents and I will probably go out to dinner or something."

"Are you sure? We don't have to." Emily stated, and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"No, no. Go. Have fun. Don't let me hold you back." Spencer assured with a smile.

"Okay, since you insisted." Aria smiled.

"Actually, you know what, I think I'll pass." Hanna said, "You three go."

"What? Why?" Hallie questioned.

Hanna sighed, making up something. "I'm just not feeling up to it and a little nauseous, so I'm just going to hang here." Truth was Hanna wanted to avoid going out with them because she knew they'd spend their night pointing out every guy that walked in the room. They'd all been trying to get her to date for the past few years, but she was still hung up on Caleb. And now that Caleb was back, she _really _didn't want them pushing her towards another guy. Plus, usually Spencer would support her, but since she wasn't going, she didn't want to either.

"Aww, if you're sure." Aria said.

Hanna nodded, "Positive."

* * *

That night, Spencer and her family attended Rosetta's for dinner. They were sitting in the waiting area. Four other parties were ahead, so her parents were typing away on their blackberries. Spencer was staring at her fingernails, tapping her foot, waiting to be called for dinner. She looked up when her name was called, but it wasn't by someone from Rosetta's, it was too familiar. She looked over who said her name. It was Toby. She stood up. "Hey, Toby." She greeted with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, with a small, which falters when he asks, "are you here with Drew?"

She shakes her head, "No, I'm here with my parents." She says, gesturing to them who are still working their phones.

He nodded, with a chuckle. "I'm here with my parents too." As if on cue, his father and step-mother walked into the restaurant.

"Hello, Spencer." Mr. Hastings greeted. He looked over to see her parents, "Peter, Veronica, it's good to see you!"

Both of her parents looked up, and stood up. "James, Linda, nice to see you as well." Mr. Hastings said with a smile, as the four of them shook hands. Spencer and Toby stood awkwardly off to the side.

Then Mrs. Hastings noticed Toby. "Oh, hello Toby, it's been a long a time."

"It's good to see you Mr. and Mrs. Hastings." Toby said, shaking each of their hands.

"Please, I thought we told you call us by our first names." Mr. Hastings told him.

Toby nodded.

"How about we all get a table together, we can catch up." Mrs. Cavanaugh suggested.

"That's a great idea." Mrs. Hastings agreed, walking over to tell the hostess.

"What do you think about that, Spencer?" Her father asked her.

Spencer looked over to see Toby, who was waiting for her answer. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

Caleb and Ryan were watching TV in their apartment. They were bored. Toby was gone and all of the girls were out. Caleb was surprised when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and was even more surprised to see who it was.

"Hello? Hanna?" he asked, eagerly.

"Hey, Caleb." Hanna spoke from the other line.

"What's up?" he said, curiously.

Ryan was watching him, also confused to why Hanna was calling.

"Listen, I'm at home alone, bored as hell, do you maybe want to come over? Ryan can come over too." She said.

Caleb looked over at Ryan, whose eyebrows were furrowed together. "Sure, we'll be over in ten."

"Great, thanks!" she said, happily. He could practically see the smile on her face which made him smile.

* * *

Spencer was surprised that the dinner was going better than she thought, but maybe that was the third glass of wine talking. She was seated next her mother on one side of the table, with Toby and his parents on the other. Their parents were getting along great. She remembered how happy she was back in high school, when their parents met for the first time, and that they got along so well. It made things so much easier for her and Toby that both of their parents accepted their relationship.

Throughout the dinner, their parents talked about work and other things, joked, and told stories. A lot of the stories revolved around Spencer and Toby back in high school. Toby and Spencer were embarrassed with some of them, but they still laughed, and were shockingly enjoying themselves. They were glad they got to spend some time together. It was a good night, for a little while.

"So, Spencer, how's the wedding planning coming?" Mrs. Cavanaugh asked her.

"Wedding planning?" he father asked, turning to her, "Something we should know."

Spencer chuckled, sipping her wine, "No, I'm planning Hallie's wedding. I'm her maid of honor."

"Well, that's great. Good for her." Her mother said, then she turned to Toby, "Toby have you met her friend Hallie?"

Toby choked on his drink a little and cleared his throat, but his father spoke up before him. "Well he should, since he's marrying her."

Spencer's parents raised their eyebrows. "Really?"

Toby nodded slightly, confirming what they heard.

"Wow, congratulations Toby." Peter said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Spencer started at her plate, pushing around the last of her food with her fork.

"Thank you." Toby said, softly, nodding.

Toby watched Spencer, as she stared at the table. She quickly looked up, plastering a smile on her face, "So who's up for dessert?" she asked, cheerfully.

Toby quickly tore his eyes away, wishing that it wasn't true about him marrying Hallie.

* * *

Back at home, Hanna, Caleb, and Ryan were sitting on the couch watching Insidious. Normally Hanna wouldn't be up for scary movies but since the other alternative was Say Yes to the Dress, she decided to watch that for the boy's sake. Ryan felt completely awkward sitting between Hanna and Caleb, and Caleb wasn't to happy about the seating arrangement either. It made him fume that every time something scary happened, Hanna would squeeze Ryan's hand and practically jump into his lap. He just rolled his eyes when Ryan turned to him, shrugging, mouthing the word sorry to him. It was about midway through the movie when Ryan announced he needed to use the restroom, telling them to continue to watching, since he had seen it before. When Ryan left, Caleb took the opportunity to scoot closer to Hanna. Her eyes were glued to the TV, her knees brought up to her chest, with her arms around them.

"You know, if you're scared, we can stop watching." He said to her softly, not taking his eyes off her face.

She stared at the screen. "N-no, it's fine." She stuttered. To make the situation worse was that the room was completely dark, the only light coming from the TV.

Caleb grabbed her hand, "Hanna," he whispered in a knowing voice. This time she turned to him, and his face a mere few inches away from hers. Lights flickered on his face from the TV and his eyes were shining. She gulped. She could smell is cologne, which wasn't helping. She slowly began leaning in at the same time he did. Her eyes fluttered closed as did his. They were seconds from touching.

"What'd I miss?" Ryan's voice sounded from the hallway as he walked back into living room.

This caused Caleb and Hanna to jump, spreading apart. Thankfully this was a horror movie, so Ryan assumed they jumped from that. He walked back over to the couch and sat between the two of them. "I hope I didn't miss the good part." Ryan spoke.

Caleb silently cursed his friend, and mumbled, "Yeah, but I did,"

* * *

Spencer and Toby were standing on the sidewalk, waiting for their parents to bring their cars around to the front. It was a cold summer night and Spencer wished her parents would hurry up since she was wearing a sleeveless dress.

"I had fun tonight." Toby stated. She looked over to him.

"Really?" she asked surprised, raising her eyebrow.

He nodded, walking closer to her. "Yeah, aside from our parent's embarrassing comments and I enjoyed it." He said. "And I got to spend time with you." Spencer smiled and so did her. Under the light of the street lamp, Toby could see her shivering. "Here," he said, taking off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders, "Your cold, have this."

Spencer squinted. "You didn't have to do that. Won't you be cold?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I think you're a little more important."

She got a warm feeling in her stomach and chest. She smiled and her breath caught. It was incredible how he still managed to make her feel like this four years later. She was contemplating telling him how she feels. She was about to speak when she was headlights come from behind Toby. He turned around, then back to her, "That's my parents." He stated. "I'll see you soon. Goodnight, Spencer." He leaned in a kissed her cheek before jogging over to his parent's car.

She watched him go. She still had his jacket. She sighed. Why did he do this to her? Why was he so _perfect? _She groaned, staring up at the sky. _Why?_ She mouthed. She closed her eyes and looked back down. She inhaled the scent of his jacket. It smelt like him. She remembered the shirt he gave her in the motel. It smelt like him, which reminded her of him. She'd wear it to sleep every night, so she'd feel like he was with her. Even after he left for California she'd wear it. She still had everything he gave her. Some of the things were in a box under her bed. Some things were around her room. Like the rocking chair and the necklace he gave her for their annieversary. She wore it sometimes, but never when he was around. She sighed, looking at the jacket. As long as he didn't ask for it back, this would be another thing to add to the box. The box of old and forgotten memories that'd she'd always remember. The box under her bed labeled 'Toby' and what she refrained from writing on there 'The Best Thing That's Ever Happened To Me."

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think of this chapter? Don't forget to review! I'd love to hear your opinion! If you didn't particularly like this one, the next one is the wedding shower, so it will be more exciting, I promise! You know the box Spencer was talking about? That'll show up in the future so remember it! Alright see you next time! xxxMelody**

**P.S. Who saw the 3x05 Much Music/Canadian promo for PLL? If you haven't, look it up! My Spoby heart is sooooooo excited! The whole episode looks amazing, but I'm extra psyched for Spoby! We had to wait an extra week, but it'll be worth it!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I AM SOOOOOO SORRRY! It had been so long since I last updated! My schedule has been crazy! I went a concert last weekend for those few days I was so exhausted. Then during the week I had writers block! And yesterday when I planned on posting my computer goes crazy and spazzes out on me. So now finally I am posting! I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm back! So lets get into the story.**

* * *

_It didn't matter how many times she denied anything, everyone could tell she was hurting._

* * *

_Chapter 10: Cloudy with a Chance of Wedding Showers_

Spencer hadn't talked to Toby since the dinner with their parents. A week had passed by painfully slow leading up to the wedding shower. It was being held at the girl's house and both Toby's and Hallie's families attended. Not just their parents but the whole extended bunch. The only one missing was Jenna, but everyone knew-excluding Hallie- Toby wasn't ready to welcome her back into his life so quickly.

Since it was the night of the shower, Spencer was stressing more than usual. She spend the majority of the night making sure there was enough food, that everyone was there, and that all the presents ended up in the same place. She was nonstop on her feet and would ignore Hanna and Emily's requests to take a break. Both of her friends were tired of Spencer's denies, so they recruited Aria to see if she could do anything. Aria excused herself from Ezra and walked over to where Hanna and Emily were arguing with Spencer on the other side of the room. As she walked over, she saw Spencer walk down the hallway in a huff and Hanna and Emily roll their eyes.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Aria asked.

"Spencer's being Spencer." Emily stated.

Aria chuckled, nodding, knowing exactly what they meant.

"But it's worse than usual." Hanna complained.

"Well can you really blame her? She's been planning a whole entire wedding, and if that's not stressful enough, it's her ex-boyfriends, who she still loves!" Aria counters, whispering.

Emily nods, "We know that, but she really just needs to sit down, have a glass of wine-"

Hanna cut her off, "Do you really think drinking is a good idea in her case?"

Emily sighs, turning from Hanna to Aria, "Can you just talk to her, at least try to cool her off?"

Aria nods, "Sure, I'll see what I can do." She pushes past her two friends, "Wish me luck!" she calls over her shoulder, disappearing in the same direction Spencer had previously.

Hanna sighs, running her hands through her wavy hair.

"I'm going to hang out with Samara." Emily says. "Will you be okay?"

Hanna looks up and nods, "Sure. Have fun."

Emily gives her a small smile, "Okay,"

Hanna watches Emily walk off in the direction of her girlfriend. "And then there was one." She scans the room and the mass of people. She finally sets her eyes on the snack table and zigzags her way through the crowd over to it. She reaches for potato chip and dunks it into the onion dip, popping it in her mouth. She reaches into the bowl for more, when her hand bumps into another. She looks up and sees a pair of familiar eyes staring down at her.

"Hey, Hanna," Caleb's soft voice speaks, with a half smile.

"Hi,"

* * *

"Knock, knock." Spencer was sitting on the edge of her bed, when a voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Aria standing in the doorway. Aria took this as a cue to walk in. "Hey, are you okay?"

Spencer sighs, massaging her temples. "I thought life would be less complicated after college. Turns out its more."

Aria chuckles and sits down beside her. She rubs her best friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, a few more weeks and this'll all be over."

"And Toby will be married." Spencer whispers, staring at the floor.

Aria sighs, her heart aching for Spencer. "Hey." Spencer looks at her. "Where's Drew?"

Spencer groans. "He's not coming."

"What? Why?" Aria asks, eyes wide in alarm.

Spencer holds up her phone. "He's stuck at work and can't make it."

"Well, you need to have fun without him!" Aria hops of the bed as Spencer watches her, curiously. "Come on, you can be my date! Sparia!" Aria extends her hand to Spencer.

Spencer laughs, "And won't Ezra be jealous?"

Aria rolls her eyes, playfully, "He can be Caleb's date. Now, come on! There's free food in there and I'm starved!"

Spencer chuckles and stands up, taking Aria's hand.

Aria smiles. "That's my girl."

* * *

In the kitchen, Emily, Samara, Hanna, Caleb, and Ezra were seated around the table. Toby and Hallie were preparing to open their gifts. Everyone in the living room had surrounded to couple. The furniture was arranged so there was a couch in the center of the room for Toby and Hallie. Spencer and Aria walked back into the room and made their way into the kitchen with the rest of the gang, also now joined by Ryan. They leaned against the wall, watching the two take turns opening gifts. They received the normal wedding shower presents, kitchen supplies and little things that would go around a house. After all the presents were opened, everyone began to make their way to separate spots around the room. Aria and Spencer hung out near the front, by the door. Hanna and Caleb stayed in the kitchen and talked. Ryan made his way to Toby where he was talking to Ezra.

"Hey," Toby greeted when he noticed him walking over, "Are you having a good time?"

Ryan nodded a little. He wasn't having a terrible time or anything, but over the past few weeks he had gotten to know Spencer. So he, along with everyone else, didn't like seeing her so upset and broken hearted. It didn't matter how many times she denied anything, everyone could tell she was hurting.

Toby looked over at everyone as Ezra started to say something to Ryan. He noticed Spencer and Aria standing in the corner by the front door. His eyebrows furrowed. _Where the hell was Drew? He's supposed to be her _boyfriend, _why isn't he here? _He noticed how depressed she was, not even thinking it could be because of himself, and he wished he could do something to comfort her. He was about to walk over to Spencer, when Hallie rushed over in front of him.

"Toby! I was just thinking about where we put all of the stuff we got today and I thought we need to start looking for a house together…." Hallie continued to talk, but Toby's eyes were still focused on Spencer. He watched her eyes widen as Drew finally made his way into the house. He could vaguely see the word 'Surprise' form with his mouth. He watched sadly, as he hugged her, wish it could have been him. He was snapped back into reality with Hallie's voice. "So what do you think, Toby? When should we start looking for homes?"

Toby sighed, "We shouldn't bother."

Hallie's eyebrows knitted together, "What?"

"We don't need a brand new house, when we have my apartment," Toby said. He looked over at Spencer and Drew again to see them kissing. His heart ached, knowing she was happy with someone else. So he should do the same. Tearing his eyes away from Spencer, he said, "So move in with me, Hallie. Tomorrow."

**Author's Note: So what did you think about this one? Too short? I think it was, but hopefully you still enjoyed it. Be sure to review, I'd love to hear your thoughts! I might be posting really soon! Next chapter will have some Haleb and Spoby moments, but don't expect too much, you'll have to see what happens! Also in chapter 12, there will be two guest appearances from two male characters we haven't seen yet. If you can guess who they are, you will make a guest appearance in an upcoming chapter. If you are a guest and I can't PM you, besure to leave the name you'd like to be used as a guest star. I'll give you a hint, they are both boys (like I said) and one of them was in the prologue. Okay see you next time! xxxMelody**

**P.S. Spoby in 3x05…. Way to short! It was my fave scene of the episode but it could have lasted longer. But I'm way to happy that Keegan was in the episode!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't been updating so much lately. I started volleyball at my school and have been exhausted, so I'm trying my best to update when I can. I promise I won't drop or forget about this! Also many people keep saying 'I want Spencer and Toby to be together!' Well of course they'll be together…. Eventually! But it wont be for another few chapters! But there will be plenty of Spoby scenes, but not couply so soon!**

_**IMPORTANT**_**: Last chapter I mentioned that if you guessed the two guest starts (2 males) coming up in the the next chapter (chapter 12) that you could make a cameo in an upcoming chapter. Someone did get both of the boys right, but I need to make sure I have the right name used for the cameo. So please comment your exact same answers again, with your name clearly typed at the bottom of the review saying it is the name you want to be used! Thank you!**

**P.S. I've been watching Drake and Josh, and Drake just said his fave book was Catcher in the Rye. Of course immediately I thought of Spoby!**

**No let's get into the chapter!**

* * *

_He was engaged, engaged to her best friend. He wasn't hers anymore, this wasn't right._

* * *

_Chapter 11: Home Alone_

"Okay! Just a few more boxes!" Hallie shouts excitedly as she walks into Toby's apartment followed by Emily, Aria, Ezra, and Ryan, each holding boxes. Hallie plopped hers down next to the couch. Toby walked out of the kitchen, where he was making room for some of Hallie's things. Hallie planted a kiss on his cheek before walking back out the door, to the elevator to get more some of the last of the boxes.

The six of them had been moving boxes from Hallie's car up to Toby's apartment on the fifth floor for about thirty minutes now. Toby's apartment, which he previously shared with Caleb, who was looking for another apartment right now, has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a den. The den contains a computer, tv, and pullout couch, where Ryan was currently staying.

Toby walked over to where Aria was standing, holding a box. "Thank you for helping us move Hallie's stuff here." He said to her, trying to be friendly. To be honest, he knows Aria isn't his biggest fan, since after he broke up with Spencer a few years ago. But he was hoping they could both make an effort to get along, for the sake of this whole situation. He hoped she'd say 'you're welcome' or something like that, but instead she glared at him and set Hallie's box down in front of him, then turning and walking back out of the apartment.

"So where are Spencer and Hanna?" Ryan asked speaking up.

"They're helping Caleb find an apartment." Ezra said as he and Ryan made their way out of the apartment to help Aria and Hallie with the last boxes

Toby turned around and saw Emily standing behind him. He raised his eyebrows at her and she nodded towards the kitchen. The two of them made their way into the kitchen. Toby headed to the fridge, pulling out a can of Pepsi, "Do you want anything?" he asked over his shoulder.

"A bottle of water, please." She said, as he passed her one.

"So what's up?" he asked.

Emily leaned against the table. "Oh you know, nothing much. Just that my friend Toby is getting married to someone that's _not _Spencer. And now I'm helping him and his fiancé, not Spencer if I might add, move in together. But other than that…" Emily said casually. She watched at Toby sipped his soda, looking at her about the can. She sighed, "You know I feel like I'm backstabbing her just being here, Aria and I both." She started getting angrier and louder.

"Emily what are you talking about?" he asked, oblivious.

"Are you kidding me? You really don't see what you're doing to her?"

"What are you-?"

"Spencer! It is killing her to see you with Hallie, knowing you are weeks away from marrying her, and she has to plan the whole damn thing!" Emily practically screamed.

"Yeah, right. What about Drew? She seems pretty happy and in love with him!" Toby shouts back, not believing that Spencer still had feelings for him.

Emily groaned. "You are so blind! Can you not see she still lo-" Emily was interrupted by another voice filling the kitchen.

"Hey is everything okay?" Hallie asked.

Toby and Emily turned to face the blonde in the doorway.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Toby lied, looking from Emily back to Hallie.

Emily nodded. "Are there any boxes left?"

Hallie shook her head, "Nope, that was the last of them."

"Ok, well, then I'll be going. Bye Hallie, Toby." With that Emily squeezed through the doorway and left the apartment.

Hallie shot a questioning look at Toby, who just shook his head, sipping his soda.

* * *

"Okay Miss Hastings, master realtor, what do you think of this one?" Caleb asked jokingly, walking into another open apartment with Spencer and Hanna. Spencer giggled, surveying the place. The three of them have been apartment hunting a good part of the afternoon. At everyone one they saw, Spencer would make sure it was perfect. So far none were. Whether the bathrooms were too small or the kitchen wasn't big enough, Spencer would find something wrong with it. Caleb wasn't nearly that picky, but Spencer insisted she knew what she was doing. She said she would find him a great place and Caleb wasn't about to argue with her. Hanna went along with Caleb because honestly, she wanted to spend time with him, but she wasn't sure she trusted herself alone with him. So she begged Spencer to come along with them. Spencer agreed, because she wanted to help out her friend, and she didn't want to spend her day bring Hallie's stuff to Toby's. It would hurt too much.

Right now, Spencer was examining apartment number eight. So far things were looking good. As soon as you walk in, the living room is straight ahead, passing a dining room on the left side. When you get into the living room there is a place for a couch, chair and across a TV on the wall. There is a door leading out onto a balcony. On the left side of the living room, there is a door leading into the kitchen. On the right side, there is a door leading into the bedroom, which has a connected bedroom. After checking each room, Spencer smiled. "This is it." she says, "Its perfect. Great size, enough space, good for your budget. You may have found the perfect apartment."

"Really? Han, what do you think?" Caleb asked, turning to the blonde who had barely spoken a few words all day. Caleb loved having Spencer with him, she was one of his best friends and she had been a big help today. Though, when it comes down to it, he wants Hanna to have the final say. Her opinion matters most. In his mind, he wants her to be okay with it, hoping someday she would be living here along with him.

After a few beats of silence, Hanna gave a small smile, "It's awesome. You should totally get it."

Caleb and Spencer exchanged glances, smiling.

"Well that settles it, let's get it." Caleb says.

* * *

"So we'll be back in soon with all the food!" Hallie said before walking out of the apartment with Toby, leaving Aria, Ezra and Ryan behind. Toby and Hallie were going to pick up lunch for the five of them to eat. Emily had left a while ago to hang out at Samara's.

Aria sighed, plopping down onto the couch, with a slight groan. Ezra sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her, rubbing her arm gently.

"What's up?" Ezra asked, curiously. Ryan took a seat on the arm chair next to them.

Aria looked from Ezra to Ryan, than back to Ezra. "It just keeps getting worse. I mean first Spencer has to help them plan their wedding, and then she has to watch Hallie move in with him?"

"Well, Hallie and Toby _are _getting married; they were bound to move in together eventually." Ryan said, with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know that," Aria rolled her eyes, "but it's all happening at once, and it's so hard on Spencer. And the whole time I was hoping that Toby would just realize he was meant to be with Spencer. How can he not freaking tell she still loves him?"

Ezra chuckled at his girlfriend, who gave him a small glare. Only did she turn away when Ryan spoke up again.

"And it's not like Toby doesn't feel the same way. It is so obvious he still has feelings for her."

"Then why hasn't he done anything about it?" Ezra questions.

"I think it's because he doesn't think Spencer still has those feelings. And there's also the fact that she's with Drew. He doesn't want to get in between them." Ryan explains.

Aria than suddenly sits up. "That's exactly why Spencer won't say anything; because of Hallie and the fact that she thinks he doesn't love her anymore!" Aria turns to look at Ezra with an excited face, only to be met with his confused one. "This is great!"

Ezra sits up now, "What? Both of them are miserable. In what way is this great?"

Aria sighs, "If we can convince both of them that the other one has feelings for them, then they can dump their significant others and be Spoby again!"

"Wait, Spoby? What?" Ezra says, more confused than before.

"So how are we going to do that?" Ryan asks, both he and Aria ignoring Ezra's confusion.

"We'll have to come up with some sort of plan. Get them in the same room or something. I'm sure we can get Hanna, Caleb, Emily and Samara in on this too." Aria says.

"Okay but-" Ezra starts before being interrupted by another set of voices.

"We're back!" Hallie's voice echoes through the apartment "Get the food while it's still hot."

The trio stood up to face Toby and Hallie in the doorway.

"Awesome, I'm starved!" Aria says with a fake smile, before turning to the other two men behind her and whispering, "We'll talk later."

* * *

Caleb and Hanna were currently in Caleb's new apartment, unpacking his belongings. He didn't have so much, since he used to share most of his things with Toby, but he did have a bed, clothes, dresser, and a bathroom. And until he got a fridge, stove, and microwave of his own, he could just order pizza, or raid the girls' house. Spencer had left about twenty minutes ago, and Hanna stayed by to help Caleb unpack. It was about five 'o' clock and they were in his room, unpacking clothes at the moment.

"So why did Spencer have to head out so early?" Caleb asks, folding a t shirt and putting it onto his bed, which was just a mattress at the moment.

Hanna was handing up some clothes to put into the closet, "I think she was tired. She's been under a lot of stress lately."

Caleb chuckles, "Yeah I'd be too, having to plan a whole wedding and all, that's about two weeks away."

Hanna scoffs. "Yeah and the fact that it's her ex's and best friend's wedding doesn't help either."

"Yeah," he shakes his head, "I don't think I could do it."

Hanna turns to him, furrowing her eyebrows curiously. "What?"

"Be a part of a wedding where I'd have to watch my ex marry someone else."

Hanna nodded, agreeing, "Yeah, me either." She said softly, "I don't think I could handle watching the person I was in love with, be with another person."

Caleb nodded, "I wouldn't be able to handle not being with that person."

Hanna's heart was beating really fast. They were both well aware they were no longer talking about Spencer and Toby. Hanna missed him and Caleb missed her. They both took a breath before speaking.

"Caleb,"

"Hanna,"

Caleb chuckled, "You first."

Hanna sighed, "I miss you Caleb, I really do. And it hurts no being with you. So I think we should go out one night, but not like a date date. I don't want us to be so committed just yet. We don't have to tell the others about it and it won't make us automatically boyfriend and girlfriend just yet."

Caleb was still trying to digest her words, since she talked so fast. After a while he spoke, "So like a friendship date?"

Hanna nodded, with a slight smile. "Yeah, like a friendship date."

Caleb smiled too, "Okay, I can to that."

"Good, so it's a date." Hanna declared, her smile increasing.

"A _friendship _date." Caleb corrected with a laugh.

"Right," Hanna laughed, too, "A friendship date."

* * *

Spencer loved a lot of things. She loved spending time with her friends, going out or staying in. She loved curling up with a good book on the seat by the window while it was raining. She loved the feeling of getting an answer right in class or scoring the highest on a test. But one of the things she loved the most was curling up on her couch with a blanket, a cup of coffee, a bowl of chocolate chip ice cream, and her entire collection of the _F.R.I.E.N.D.S _episodes and watching them. Normally she wouldn't do this at six thirty in the afternoon or without Hanna. But Hanna was still helping Caleb, and Emily was out with Samara and Aria was with Ezra. So she couldn't have a buddy. Also a storm was coming in and she had nothing else to do. Right now, Spencer was watching one of her all time favorite episodes. The title is _The One with the Embryos. _That is the episode where Pheobe is waiting to see if she can have her brother's baby for him and his wife (weird, yeah, but the show is amazing), but that's not the reason its her favorite. Also in the episode, Monica and Rachel make and bet against Joey and Chandler to see who knows each other better, and they end up betting their apartments. Ross asks them a series of questions from different categories and they answer as many as they can. Spencer knew all the answers and every word of the episode since she had seen it so much, but it was still just as funny.

The episode was about halfway through when Spencer heard a rattling from the other side of the front door. It sounded like someone was working the keys. _Who could that be? Emily? Aria? Hanna? _Spencer wondered to herself. She looked up, when the door opened.

"Hey," the person greeted.

Spencer reached over to grab the remote to pause the TV show. "Toby?" she said, surprised that he'd be here. "What are you doing here?"

Toby shut the front door, after he had walked all the way in. "Hallie said she left one of her boxes in her room. Apparently her hair dryers in that box and she can't go a day without it."

"Yeah, that sounds like Hallie." Spencer laughs, "You can go get the box, you know where her room is."

Toby offers a smile, "Thanks Spence," he says, walking down the hall to Hallie's former room.

Spencer sighs, touched by the fact he still calls her Spence. She also realized they had a normal moment. Without any awkward silence or nervousness. Maybe they could make this work.

Spencer resumed her episode of _F.R.I.E.N.D.S, _just as Toby walked back in the room.

He laughs, "Still addicted to this show, I see." He sets the box beside the couch, sitting beside her.

Spencer nods, smiling, "Yep, always will."

"Well of course, it's a good show." Toby says, turning to the tv, "Oh, is this the one where they make the bet,"

"To see who knows each other better." Spencer finishes at the same time he does and they both laugh. "This is the one."

Toby turns to her, "I remember, this one was always our favorite."

Spencer's heart leaps, hearing him say _our _favorite. She turns her head to face him. When she does, she sees he is a mere few inches away from her. Her breath hitches, as he begins to lean in slightly. Toby wasn't thinking straight, he was too busy lost in Spencer's eyes. The eyes he loved and missed. Spencer was about to lean in as well, so their lips could connect again, but a huge thunder clap knocked her back into reality. He was engaged, engaged to her best friend. He wasn't hers anymore, this wasn't right. She blinked twice before whispering, "You should get the box to your place before the storm," she pulls her head back slightly, "Hallie's probably worried."

Toby sighs. "Your right." He stands up, grabbing the box again, and walking to the door. Spencer watches his him, trying to hold back the hurt and the tears forming in her eyes. Toby opens the door, before turning back to her, "Goodbye, Spencer." He smiles slightly, before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

Once he's gone, Spencer does let a tear fall. "Goodbye, Toby."

* * *

**Author's Note: OHH! Aria, Ezra, and Ryan are plotting! SOOO What did you think? I think this was a pretty good sized chapter and it turned out much better than I expected and I had a lot of couply stuff with Haleb and Ezria and even some Spoby! Also, that episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S I was talking about is my ultimate favorite episode. If you're a fan of the show, you should know what I'm talking about. If your not a fan and haven't seen the show, or you just haven't seen that episode, it's a good one! You should watch it! The whole show is an amazing so if you haven't seen it, I strongly recommend it! It's a really hilarious show!**

**Okay don't forget to review and leave your guess for the two guest appearances of male characters in the next chapter and your name so you can have a guest cameo! If no one gets it, I will just ask the first person who comments that has a FF account so I can PM them! But someone did get it right on the last chapter, I just want to make sure I have the right name! So make sure you follow the message at the beginning of the chapter up there!**

**Alright that's it! See you soon! (:**

**xxxMelody**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm so sorry it's been forever! School can be crazy, I'm sure most of you know that. Then you add volleyball everday to that equation and sleep, I was way to busy! But after going back and reading your reviews I am so ready to start updating more! I'm going to try my best to update ASAP but if not, check my twitter I usually update!**

**Also, this was supposed to be updated yesterday, but I was still on a PLL Hangover.**

**Speaking of which…..**

**TOBY IS THE FREAKING BETRAYER?! WTF!? I'm so upset. You should have seen my reaction. I screamed, then immediately burst into tears. My Spoby heart was happy the whole time…until the last five minutes. My favorite character, and one of the main reasons I watch the show becomes part of the A team. I know there's a lot if theories out there, but no matter what people say, Toby is still good in my heart. Until the winter finale, I'm not giving up hope. I am not listening to anything else, that is how I will survive until the Halloween ep. And Winter premiere.**

**So now that I've ranted, let's get into the story (obviously I won't be incorporating Toby being A or something in this story)**

* * *

_He found it hard to tear his eyes away from her. She was still the most beautiful girl he had ever met._

* * *

_Brother of Mine_

"Isn't I beautiful?" Hallie says excitedly, "Spence, you did a great job!"

It was Tuesday, in mid July, and the Hallie was leading the everyone through the chapel Spencer had picked out for Hallie and Toby's ceremony. Everyone that was there included Toby, Hallie, Spencer, Caleb, Hanna, Emily, and Samara. Aria, Ezra, and Ryan said they wanted to stay back home, which confused Spencer and everyone, but they seemed pretty keen on staying.

They were all walking down the aisle way, passing the rows of perfectly crafted seats, leading up to the altar. The art on the church walls were breathtaking.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Samara said, answering Hallie's previous question. She knew she had to be the one to speak up, since no one else could say it and sound actually happy. "It's perfect Spencer." Samara said this purposely, so Spencer knew she was fully on her side of all this. She shot Spencer a sympathetic smile, without Toby or Hallie noticing, and Spencer nodded back in thanks.

"So, we'll have the bridesmaids over here and the groomsmen over here." Hallie explained, but no one was really paying any attention to her. Everyone was distracted by the whole situation. Luckily, Hallie's back was turned.

When she noticed no one had replied, she spun around to see everyone staring off into space in different directions. She was about to question everyone on it when she noticed a person standing near the doorway in the back of the church. "Oh, you must be the photographer!" she called to the man, happily stepping down from the altar, walking back down the aisle to greet him. Spencer took attention to this. She had called a photography company earlier that week. They told her they'd send a photographer to meet them at the church, so they would know who they were hiring. She wanted to make sure they got a nice person.

Just as she was making her way down the aisle, Toby was right beside her. Their eyes met briefly before Spencer awkwardly looked away. Toby looked away too, but he found it hard to tear his eyes away from her. She was still the most beautiful girl he had ever met. When they reached the end of the aisle, Spencer had to keep her eyes from popping out of her head.

"Lucas?" she questioned, staring at the dark haired boy in front of her, beside Hallie.

Hanna and the others must've heard this, because they were soon over beside her. Hanna pushed between Toby and Spencer. "Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm the photographer for this wedding." He says softly. Spencer's eyes softened and so did Hanna's. He sounded like he used to, before he became the dark Lucas they knew senior year. This was the Lucas Hanna missed, the one she was friends with.

"Wait you all know him?" Hallie asked.

"Um, yeah, we went to high school together." Spencer answered, giving a small smile to Lucas, making sure he knew he was welcomed. Thankfully he returned one back. Now she knew she didn't have to worry about him being crazy or trying to burn them to death or something.

"That's great! So now we know we found someone we can trust. Follow me, I'll show you how I want some of the pictures taken." With that, Hallie and Lucas were on the other side of the church. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Wow." Emily whispered.

"I'm glad he seems back to normal." Hanna said, with a small smile.

"Yeah, me too." Caleb agreed.

Spencer looked at Toby. "You should be helping Hallie." She said, almost whispering.

For a second Toby's eyes looked glassy, like tears were in his eyes. She shook it off though. "Yeah, your right." Toby said quietly, then walked back to where Hallie was instructing.

Spencer sighed, rubbing her temples. This will never be easy for her. Caleb rubbed her back and she smiled sadly at him.

After telling Lucas the times and dates of the Rehearsal Dinner, Ceremony, and Reception, everyone was huddled in the front of the church, waiting for Hallie to get back from talking to the head of the church. Hallie was walking back over to them, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked, noticing this. Everyone's attention was on her now.

"There's this man outside the doors, just looking over at us." She said motioning to the double doors at the other end of the aisle. "I have no idea who he is."

Spencer followed Hallie's gaze. When she saw who she was referring to, she had to do a double take. Was that…?

"Jason!" Spencer shouted, running out to meet him. She engulfed him in a hug, with a slight laugh.

Jason chuckled, "Nice to see you too, Spence."

Back in the Church, Hallie asked, "Who's Jason?"

"Spencer's brother." Toby stated, watching the siblings. Even though he knew they were related and there was nothing romantic between them what so ever, he still was jealous the Jason was hugging Spencer. He wished he could do that. And kiss her too.

"Wait Spencer has a brother? I thought she only had a sister." Hallie said, clearly confused.

Emily, Samara, Hanna, Caleb, and Toby shared a look. Then is sync they said, "It's complicated."

* * *

Hanna walked out to her car in the church's lot alone. Spencer rode with her, but she was going out to lunch with Jason. She was sorting through her purse, looking for her keys, when she noticed another car in the lot. She thought everyone had left. She watched Caleb drive off, after promising to meet at Rosetta's at six. She looked over and noticed that it was Lucas that was still there. She decided to go talk to him. She walked over and saw he was talking on the phone. He hung up just as she was next to him.

"Hey Lucas." She said.

He looked up at the sound of her voice. "Oh, hey Hanna."

She smiled, still that nervous, shy kid she went to school with.

"So I didn't know you were still into photography?" she asked.

He smiled, "Well I am. I just got the job a while ago. This wedding will be my first."

"That's awesome! I guess it was perfect that it was this weekend," She said with a giggle.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it was." He was silent for a moment. "It must be hard for Spencer though."

Hanna nodded slowly, "Yeah it is. She still loves him."

"Yeah I good see when I looked at her." Lucas stated and Hanna nodded again. "What about you and Caleb?" He asked.

She looked startled by the question.

"I know it was hard for you when he moved to California."

"Yeah, it was. But we're friends now and I'm happy to see him again." She explained, adjusting the strap of her purse.

He nodded, "Well I hope it works out for you two. You were good together."

She smiles. "Thanks Lucas. I'm glad I got to see you again and I want us to be friends again."

He smiled back, "Yeah, me too. So I'll see you around?" He asks, opening his car door.

"Yeah, see you." Hanna says. She watches get in his car and drive away, waving as he passes. She was glad to have him back in her life.

* * *

Meanwhile, back home, Aria, Ezra, and Ryan were trying to figure out a way to get Spencer and Toby to admit their feelings for each other _to each other. _They were all sitting on the couch of Aria's house.

"I say we try to get Caleb, Hanna, Emily, and Samara in on this too. Obviously they feel the same way." Ryan states.

"Yeah, seven of us are better than us three." Ezra agrees.

Aria nods, "Okay, how about I and you bring up the idea at dinner tonight with Samara and Emily. And Ryan, you can talk to Caleb tonight. Me and Em will talk to Hanna later."

Ryan nods. "Sounds good."

"Let's do this." Ezra states.

* * *

Jason and Spencer arrived back at the house a few hours later. They had spent a lot of time catching up over lunch, and went out for a walk after. By the time they reached Spencer's apartment, they were cracking up over old memories. After they calmed down, Spencer made her way into the kitchen, setting her purse down on the table.

"Just make yourself at home." She says over her shoulder, opening up the fridge. Jason took a seat at the kitchen table. "Do you want anything?"

"Water's fine," he says simply.

She nods, pulling out two bottles. She passes one to Jason, and keeps one for herself. She sat across from him and took a sip from her water. Jason watched and waited until she swallowed to speak again. "Spence, the reason I came for a visit today was to see how you were doing." He watches her closely, observing her reactions. "Melissa told me what happened."

Spencer sighed. She pretended to be interested on a string on the end of her shirt.

"I know you've been avoiding the topic all afternoon." He continues. "Spencer, you know you can tell me anything."

She nods before looking him in the eyes again, "Of course, it's just…..it's hard you know?"

He nods, "I get it. I know what it's like when you like someone, but there…._unavailable_." Spencer knew he was talking about Aria. He was over it, obviously. It had been five years and since then they were both friends. He was even friends with Ezra after the whole fiasco was over and Ezra was positive he could be trusted. Jason had moved on and supported Aria and Ezra's relationship. It was true though, that is was hard for him, but it was easier to talk about now.

Spencer was about to speak up again, when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." She says softly, standing up and walking to the door. She opened it to see Drew standing on the porch.

"Drew! Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She was surprised, and somewhat nervous. Jason had never met Drew before.

"Hey, Spence," he greeted, walking in and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I just wanted to stop by, see if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"Oh, um actually I can't." He raised his eyebrows at her, "See my brother's in town for the night so…if you maybe want to meet him…" she trailed off and just led him into the kitchen where Jason was still sitting at the table. When he saw them enter, he quickly stood up. "Drew, this is my brother Jason, Jason this is Drew, my boyfriend." She hesitated on the word boyfriend. Jason knew about him, but Jason also knew her well enough to tell she still loved Toby. She was hoping he wouldn't make that obvious. She watched as the two guys shook hands and struck up a small conversation. After a few minutes, Drew announced he would be leaving, letting them spend the rest of the evening together. She led him out the door, kissing his cheek, before shutting the door and walking back into the kitchen. Jason raised his eye brows at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing. He seems like a nice guy." He states.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" she questions, with a scoff.

He shrugs. "There is one thing I know for sure." She nodded for him to continue. "I still like Toby better."

For some reason, this made Spencer smile.

* * *

Hanna and Caleb met outside the doors of Rosetta's Italian Bistro. They greeted each other with 'hi's and warm smiles. Hanna slid her hand through Caleb's, which gave him hope they could start a relationship again. This time more than friends. They walked in hand in hand and told the hostess there names. They waited to be seated. They sat in comfortable silence, waiting to be called, with four familiar faces walked through the doors.

"Hanna? Caleb?" Aria's voice rang out, as she entered the restaurant. Ezra, Emily, and Samara were right behind.

Hanna and Caleb stood up. "Hey guys. What brings you here?" Caleb asks.

"Double date." Emily answers, "What about you two?" She raised her eye brows at Hanna, who blushed slightly.

"Uh, just two friends hanging out." Hanna says, exchanging a glance with Caleb, who nodded slightly.

"Yup," he agreed.

"Why don't you two joins us?" Ezra suggests.

Hanna and Caleb exchange another glance, before Hanna says, "Sure, sounds like fun."

Aria walks up to tell the hostess there seating and Hanna tells her to change theirs. While they're doing this, Ezra whispers to Caleb, "To be honest, I really could've used another male to accompany me. I love Emily and Samara, but how long do you think I'd last with three girls all night?" To this, Caleb just laughed.

So, the six of them sat down to wait for their table. The wait was longer since the number of people increased. Aria was about to quietly question Hanna about her and Caleb's date that's not a date, when another familiar voice was heard.

"Oh, my gosh! What are you all doing here?"

When they looked up, of course, it was Hallie. Toby was right behind her, his eyes narrowed in confusion as well.

The six stood up. "Same as you, to eat." Aria joked.

Hallie giggled, which slightly annoyed Aria. It used to not bother her at all, but hearing her laugh and knowing Spencer was miserable made her feel sick. She was hurting her best friend and that was not okay. But of course, she couldn't do anything about it. Spencer didn't want to ruin the wedding and she respected it. She was just too protective when it came to her friends. So, she remained unaffected as Hallie continued to talk. "Why don't we make it a quadruple date! The four of us!" she suggested.

"Oh, um we're not here on a date." Hanna clarified.

"Yeah, just as friends." Caleb added.

After getting everything straight, Hanna went to change the order _again_. While she was doing this, Toby raised his eyebrows at Caleb, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Dinner went by pretty smoothly. Everyone chatted politely and listened when Hallie told dumb stories that were no significant in anyway. It was funny how Hallie was so harmless before, but now she was so irritating. It must've been the whole situation. Sometimes, even Toby seems annoyed.

The conversations were light until Hallie brought up something.

"I can't believe we're getting married in less than two weeks!" she slurred, having a little too much wine.

Everyone looked at her, waiting to hear what she would say next.

"I say that all of us do something fun, together!" she says excitedly.

"Like what?" Emily questioned.

Hallie thought for a minute before she jumped up in her seat, scaring the crap out of everyone. "We should go to Vegas!" she screamed, as if she thought of a way to cure cancer. Everyone looked at each other in disbelief. "We could leave Thursday, come back Monday and just make a long weekend out of it!" When everyone still wasn't convinced, she continued, "Come on, it'll be fun! We can drink, party, gamble, anything! One last big vacation before the wedding! What do you say?"

Everyone thought a little. Truthfully, she had had Hanna at drinking. "I'm in," the blonde stated. All eyes were one her now. Hallie beamed at her.

"Me too," Caleb said, giving Hanna a small smile, which she returned.

"You know, what the hell?" Emily said, laughing.

"Sounds like fun," Samara added.

"All of us?" Aria asked.

Hallie nodded, "Of course, Spencer, Drew and Ryan are included as well."

Aria laughed, "Why not?" She could use a break.

Ezra nodded. "Sounds like a great idea."

Hallie looked over at her fiancé, "Toby?"

All eyes were on him now. His six high school friends looked at him expectantly. Aria, Emily and Hanna were all wondering if he might say no, maybe even call off the wedding. But Toby thought about what Hallie said. Spencer would be going with Drew. It wouldn't make a difference what he said, Spencer was taken. So he sighed, and said, "I guess we're going to Vegas."

* * *

**Author's Note: VEGAS BABY! So the next 2-3 chapters are all in Las Vegas. And A lot happens I mean A LOT! So get prepared and I'll be updating soon!**

**Also, when I was typing the Drew and Jason scene, I was laughing because ****Drew**** plays Jason on PLL so yeah, haha! That was random. Ok! Well tell me what you think by reviewing! I love hearing what you think! Also sorry about the wait, I should be back to normal now, so yeah! See you next time! **

**xxxMel**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! So glad so many of you liked the last chapter, your reviews never fail to make me smile! I hope I won't let you down with this one. This chapter is the first of the Las Vegas chapters. There will be three total but this is part 1! I have never been to Vegas so please don't judge if I don't describe it right or anything like that! Also, on a side note, I am working on a new youtube video about Spoby that should be up soon! So be on the lookout for that. My channel if you didn't already know is RandomRandoms14, the same as my fanfiction and twitter! So yeah, I'll let you know when it's up and you can always check my youtube and twitter! (: Alright let's get into the story!**

* * *

_And when Toby pressed his ear against Spencer's door, he heard the one thing he hated most in the world. Spencer crying._

* * *

_Chapter 13: What Happens in Vegas part 1_

As soon as Aria, Emily and Hanna walked through the door Tuesday night, Spencer knew something was up. She had been lounging on the couch since Jason left a few hours' prior watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S reruns when her friends walked through the door. They all wore matching annoyed and exhausted expressions. She muted the TV and stood up.

"What happened?" Spencer questioned.

"The most screwed up quadruple date ever." Aria stated.

"Hey, me and Caleb were not there on a date alright?" Hanna said annoyed.

"Okay, I'm still confused." Spencer continued.

"When Aria and I were on our dates we ran into Hanna and Caleb, then we ran into Hallie and Toby, who insisted on us all eating together." Emily explained.

"Oh," Spencer said, understanding.

"Yeah, and Hallie was drunk, so her normal irritating behavior was on max." Hanna groaned as she took off her heels.

"Oh and guess what! We're going to Vegas!" Aria exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"Wait what?" Spencer shouted, more confused than ever.

"Hallie said we should go to Vegas as a final vacation before the wedding." Emily said.

"Who's _we_?" Spencer asked

"Well us four, Hallie and Toby, Samara, Ezra, Caleb, Ryan and Drew." Hanna said.

"And you agreed to this?" Spencer questioned in disbelief.

"I was skeptical at first, but it did sound nice. Spence, you deserve a break from all of the wedding crap." Aria explained.

"Yeah, it's the one place where you can drink as much as you want without being judged." Hanna added with a small smirk, knowing this would convince her.

It didn't take much after that for Spencer to agree, and now the whole gang was at the airport Thursday morning. They were all sitting in the waiting area, waiting for their flight number to be called over the intercom. Spencer being Spencer, couldn't sit still, so she decided to walk around the airport. Drew offered to walk with her, but she politely declined. She wandered around until she found herself next to the large windows where you could watch the planes take off. She thought about all those sappy romance movies where one half of the couple has to leave and the other rushes to the airport to stop them at the gates. Or, where one of them watches the other take off in the plane. They'd look out the window and press their hands against the glass wishing they didn't have to say goodbye. She wonders if she could have done that with Toby when he left for California, but he never told her the date and time of his flight. Maybe that was for the best though. It would've been even harder to watch him on that plane flying away.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a voice behind her.

"Hey, Spence." Toby's warm voice greeted.

"Hey, Toby." She said, softly replying.

They both looked out the window, watching planes fly into the air before Toby spoke up again. "I was a little surprised that you agreed to come."

"Really?" she questioned, looking over at him.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you did." He turned to look at her, giving her a small smile.

She smiled slightly, nodding, before turning back to the window. "Yeah, well, I thought if would be a nice break after all this wedding planning you know?"

Toby sighed, "I'm sorry you have to do this. It must be hard for you."

"Oh, not at all. I mean why the hell would it be hard for me to plan the wedding of my best friend and my ex-boyfriend? It isn't hard at all." She said, sarcastically, anger dripping through her voice.

Toby could tell this, and he hated he was the reason for this, "Spencer…" he began but a voice interrupted him before he could get the chance to tell her it was hard for him too.

"Spencer, are you ready to go? Our flight was called." They spun around to see Drew standing behind them.

Spencer and Toby were so caught up in their conversation, they didn't even hear an announcement over the intercom. Toby glared at Drew, which Drew noticed.

"Oh, yeah I'm ready to go." With that, Spencer walked off with Drew, not even glancing back at Toby.

The flight was quiet and relaxing. Spencer read her book a while, before she dozed off on Drew's shoulder. Toby saw this when he glanced over at her. A surge of jealousy and sadness shot through his body as she watched her with another guy. He could of sworn he saw Drew smirking at him, but he shrugged it off and turned back to Hallie. Once they landed, everyone got off the plane and they took a few cabs to their hotel. It was also a casino and bar, so they'd have plenty to do. Hallie was rooming with Toby, Spencer with Drew, Aria and Ezra, Ryan and Caleb shared a room, and Hanna was rooming with Samara and Emily. As the boys and Samara checked into their rooms, Emily took this chance to talk to Spencer.

"Hey, how have you been holding up." She asked her friend.

Spencer sighed, "Better than I thought I'd be."

Emily nodded, "That's good." Emily watched Spencer's gaze as it landed on Hallie and Toby. Hallie was clinging on to Toby's arm. "The other day when I was helping Hallie move into Toby's apartment, my anger got the best of and I kind of went out on Toby."

Spence scoffed, "You yelled at Toby?" she said, not believing innocent Emily could do that. "What did you say?"

Emily smirked. "Something along the lines of 'you're a complete ass hole for doing that to Spencer'"

Spencer chuckled. "And what did he say?"

"Nothing! He was too shocked to say anything!" Both girls started cracking up. Everyone in the casino, including their friends, were giving them odd looks. Hanna and Aria smiled at them, glad to see Spencer was still able to have a good time.

"I love you, Em." Spencer said, hugging her.

"I love you too, Spence."

* * *

When everyone was done checking in, they all agreed to go to their rooms and meet at the bar in an hour. Drew and Spencer headed up their room. They began unpacking some of their things, when Spencer felt Drew kissing down her neck. She sighed, wishing it was her and Toby in this scenario. She didn't get the same chills or butterflies from Drew that she did Toby. She shrugged him of and walked over to the bed, getting off her shoes she wore to the airport and began picking out what she would wear tonight.

Drew groaned, "Come on Spence, we still have time before we have to meet everyone."

"Yeah, well I'm just not in the mood right now." She said, laying out her outfit.

"But you never are. We've been together for a year now and we've never slept together." He complained.

"Yeah, well haven't you ever thought that maybe I'm not ready?" she retorted, growing frustrated.

"Why? What? Are you a virgin?" he questioned, thinking that was the reason.

"No," she mumbled.

He sighed, "Let me guess. You lost your virginity to _him_."

Spencer knew exactly who he was referring too, Toby. "So what if I did, it doesn't matter."

"It matters that your still in love with him!" Drew shouts.

"What? That's crazy! Even if I was, it wouldn't matter! He's with Hallie and they're getting married next week!" she screamed.

"You know what, Spencer, forget it. I'll see you downstairs." He said angrily, leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. In the hallway he ran into the one person he didn't want to see, Toby. He just ignored him and kept walking. Little did he know, Toby had heard the whole fight. And when Toby pressed his ear against Spencer's door, he heard the one thing he hated most in the world. Spencer crying.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in a table at the bar. The only person absent was Spencer. Hanna had suggested waiting for Spencer before they ordered their drinks, but Drew had said not to waste any time and ordered about three beers since then.

"Drew is Spencer okay?" Aria asked, nervously.

"Yeah, she's fine. She should be down here any minute." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

Aria nodded slowly, she wasn't sure if she should believe him.

Toby, however, was fuming, though he hid it well. He hated that Drew was trying to get Spencer to do something she didn't want to do. But he was also touched at the same time. He had found out that he had been the only person Spencer had slept with. He felt special that he was the only person that Spencer had shared that with. Truthfully, it was the same with him. Not counting Jenna, which he never really did, she was the only person he had been with that way. Every time it had some up with him and Hallie, he had told her he wanted to wait until marriage and she had thought it was sweet, thankfully. He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice Spencer had walked into the bar. She looked beautiful, wearing a dress and hair perfectly curled. She walked over to them and everyone greeted her. She took the seat next to Drew, but Toby could tell she looked uncomfortable. After a while everyone had ordered way to many drinks, but everyone was sober compared to Drew. Spencer and Drew had left first, Spencer only going with to make sure he got to the room safely. As soon as Spencer shut the door, she felt Drew's hands on her waist. She sighed, tired of this already, but she knew he was drunk.

"Drew stop," she said calmly, turning around.

"Why?" he pressed his lips to hers and she pushed him off of her. She cringed, tasting the alcohol on his breath.

"Because your drunk." She stated.

"So?" he tries to kiss her again but she turns her face so he kisses her cheek. This annoys him. She tries walking away from him, but he grabs her wrists.

"Drew, let go now!" she tries breaking away again, but his grip tightens.

One of his hands stays on her wrists, and the other makes its way down her hips and down her leg.

"Drew please-" she gasps when his hand starts up her dress. "Drew Stop Please!" She screams. Drew begins kissing her neck, ignoring her pleas. She starts to cry now. She's about to give up, when someone bursts through the door.

"GET OFF OF HER!" The person shouts.

Drew steps back, leaving Spencer to fall to the ground crying. She can barely see who saved her through the blur of her tears, but she can tell that it is Toby by the sound of his voice. She listens past her sobs to hear Toby yell at Drew, ordering him to leave the room and only come back when he's sober. As soon as he's gone, he slides down beside Spencer, wrapping his arms around the fragile girl. He lets her cry in his arms until she falls asleep. He whispers to her that everything will be alright and she believes him. For some reason, this whole event, has made Spencer love Toby more.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? This didn't totally suck did it? Please tell me what you think by reviewing! I love your opinions! Also, next chapter, more Vegas-y like things will happen.**

**So do you think Spencer will forgive Drew? Will anyone else find out? What does this mean for Spoby? All those questions will be answered in the next chapter so be sure to review! That way I'll update faster. As soon as I see between 8-10 reviews, I'll post chapter 14! It's a good one! So I'll see you soon! Much love!**

**xxxMelody**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! As promised, since I had 10+ reviews, here is Chapter 14 aka. Vegas pt. 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

_It was too bad they were too drunk to remember any of it._

* * *

_Chapter 14: What Happens in Vegas Part 2_

After Spencer had calmed down, she began to feel sleepy. She was even calmer listening to Toby's heart beat against her ear. She inhaled his scent she loved and began to fall asleep. Toby noticed that her breathing was deeper and smiled inwardly knowing she was asleep. She was always a cute sleeper. Hey adjusted him so he could picker her up. He walked over to her bed, pulling the covers down with one arm and then lay Spencer down. He draped the covers over her body, and watched her sleep peacefully. He fought the urge to lay next to her. Eventually he knew he had to get to his own room, where Hallie probably was by now. Initially he had excused himself from the bar to use the restroom. He wanted to check on Spencer and make sure everything was ok. He could tell Drew was wasted and was probably going to try something stupid. He didn't expect, though, that Drew would dare to take it that far. So when he heard Spencer screaming and crying all the way from the elevator, he became too furious that steam was most likely coming out of his ears. He raced down to her room and almost knocked down the door. He wouldn't let that douche bag hurt his Spencer. So now as he was walking out the door, he was glad he had gotten there is time. So, he was able to sleep calmer that night.

When Spencer woke up the next morning alone, the events of last night came back to her. Chills went up her back remember Drew's touch on her. Sure, she knew he was drunk and that's why he did it, but none-the-less, he still scared her. Then she remembered Toby, how he had come to her rescue and save the day. Just like he used to in the past, he was always there for her. She smiled to herself. That's when she noticed a figure laying on the couch on the side of the room. She sat up straight in her bed. She saw that the man was Drew.

Drew had come back last night a few hours later, almost one hundred percent sober and absolutely one hundred percent guilty. He wished he hadn't done what he'd done. He didn't want to lose her, it was the last thing he wanted. He was also afraid that she'd leave him for Toby. Not only because he loved her and it infuriated him to even think about her and someone else, but because he knew Toby was with Hallie and he didn't want Spencer to get hurt. He cared about her, so as long as she was with he and Toby was with Hallie everything would be fine. Little did he know how strong Toby's feelings still were for Spencer.

Slowly, Drew stirred, sitting up from his uncomfortable position on the hotel couch. He caught Spencer's stare and sighed. "Spencer, I am so sorry for last night. I have never regretted anything so much." He stood up and made his way to the bed, Spencer watched his every move. "I was way too drunk to even think straight and I'm sure you knew that. But that is no excuse for how I acted. I love you Spence and I'm so sorry I scared you. Please forgive me." He was sitting beside her now and they were face to face. Spencer knew she had to forgive him. Even though her heart truly belonged to Toby Cavanaugh, she needed someone to help her get through the next week. So she whispered, "I forgive you." Drew smiled, and kissed her softly on the lips. Spencer didn't feel any sparks, but she could never let him know that.

* * *

The gang was meeting in the lobby so they could all go to brunch together. Spencer was there fifteen minutes early, because she was Spencer. She sat on one of the couches in the lobby/casino and waited for her friends. She didn't expect anyone so soon, so she was surprised when someone sat beside her.

"Hey, Spence," Toby said.

She smiled softly, "Hey Toby."

He smiled back a little. "Are you alright? You were really upset last night."

She sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Drew and I talked this morning. He apologized and we're ok now." She looked down at her hands, not able to look him in the eye to say the last part, "And I love him." She had never said that talking about Drew because it wasn't true. So if she was looking him in the eyes, he would e able to see through her lie.

When Spencer said that, it had crushed Toby. He knew they had both moved on, but he still hoped that Spencer maybe had some feelings for him. He noticed how she didn't look at him, so there was still some spark of hope left, but he knew he couldn't hold on to that forever. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

She nodded again, looking back up. When she did, she saw the rest of her friend coming out of the elevator, so she stood up. Toby noticed her gaze and stood up also. "Oh and Toby. Thank you for everything." She smiled at him and then walked back to her friends. Toby sighed before following her.

* * *

Brunch went smoothly. No one noticed but Toby and Spencer kept glancing at each other, but the other had never noticed. Aria, Ezra, Drew, Spencer, Toby and Hallie made plans to meet at the bar that night. Ryan, Caleb, Hanna, Emily and Samara had all planned to check out more of the casino that night as well. So for the afternoon, Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer decided to walk around the city. The four girls made small talk, checked out stores and grabbed a snack or two. When they were walking down one of the streets, Aria asked, "So what happened to you and Drew last night? You disappeared."

Spencer gulped silently. "Nothing. We went back to our room and passed out."

"Really? Because you know, Toby left almost as soon as you did. He said he had to go to the bathroom, but I don't think it takes a half hour to use the restroom." Hanna said.

Spencer sighed, and the girls could tell something was up. "Spence, what really happened last night?"

"Drew tried to get me to sleep with him and he was being to forceful. Toby heard what was going on and stopped it. Drew left and Toby just talked to me until I was asleep. That's all the happened." Spencer told them.

"But you and Drew seemed fine at brunch today." Aria stated, surprised.

"Well he apologized this morning and we made up. Guys it's not a big deal, really." Spencer explained.

The three girls exchanged looks. They knew everything was hard on Spencer and they didn't want to make it any more stressful. So they nodded and continued walking.

* * *

At eight p.m. Spencer, Drew, Hallie, Toby, Aria, and Ezra bet at the bar. Drew had promised Spencer that he's be cautious with the drinks tonight which she was thankful for. So the six of them got a table and ordered some drinks.

Meanwhile, Caleb, Hanna, Emily, and Samara, and Ryan were all in the casino. They checked out the slots and black jack and everything else. Ryan decided to stay on the slots, since he was so close to getting the jackpot. He figured sooner or later he'd win.

Hanna and Caleb went on their own. They found a dice came they became interested in. Caleb was on a roll and Hanna was cheering him on.

"Okay two threes." He called.

Both him and Hanna, along with the crowd who was watching cheered when that was what the dice landed on. Caught up in the moment, he pulled Hanna in for a kiss. She was surprised at first but she didn't push him away. She actually found herself kissing back. After a moment, he pulled away. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Don't be." She said.

He smiled slightly, "How about this. If the dice lands on double sixes, we get back together."

Hanna smiles. "Okay. Double sixes."

Caleb picks up the dice and Hanna crosses her fingers. She was praying for the double sixes. So was he. So when the dice landed on two sixes, the both screamed and jumped into each other's arms. They kissed and this time neither of them dared to pull away.

* * *

Back in the bar, all six friends were already tipsy. Drew decided it was a good time to stop before he over did it.

"I'm going to see if I can find Ryan or Caleb in the casino." He said to everyone, then turned to Spencer. "See you later?"

She nodded, as he kissed her quickly on the lips. He waved good bye to the others before heading into the casino.

"You know I'm pretty exhausted. I'm going to head up to the hotel room. Okay?" Hallie says kissing Toby on the cheek. She said good night to everyone before leaving the bar as well.

"I actually agree with Hallie, it's getting pretty late. Aria why don't you and I go back to the room?" Ezra says looking at his girlfriend.

Aria looks at him confused, "What? It's only nine-"

He cuts her off, "Please?"

She sighs, still confused, "Okay….?" They slid out of the large booth. Ezra turned around and gave Spencer a wink, who mouthed 'good luck' without Aria seeing. He mouthed back a 'thank you' before leading Aria back to their room, leaving Toby and Spencer alone.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Toby says softly

* * *

After about three games of poker, Emily and Samara agreed they weren't any good and the game so they decided to walk around. Every chance they got, they bought another drink. Soon enough they found themselves in front of a wedding chapel.

"Wow, It's hard to believe the wedding is only eight days away." Samara stated.

"Yeah, time flies." Emily agrees. "It's harder to believe that we've been together for just about five years already."

"Yeah, we're practically a married couple." Samara jokes with a laugh.

"Well, why don't we make it official?" Emily says with a smirk.

Samara raises her eyebrows, a smile forming on her face. "Emily Fields, are you asking me to marry you?"

"I think I am." Emily smiles.

"Well, I'd be honored." With that, both girls kissed, before heading to the chapel's front desk, to sigh in to be married that night.

* * *

Drew had almost immediately found Ryan at one of the slots. He sat down beside him, chuckling to himself at how into it he was.

"Dude, how much time have you wasted on this game?" Drew asks with a laugh.

"I'm not wasting time," Ryan argue, "I'm so close to winning I can feel it." He puts another quarter into the machine.

"Well don't get your hopes up. These things are rigged. "Almost as soon as he says it, the slots starts dinging, signaling Ryan had just one the jackpot. Both guys stood up, their eyes wide and mouths opened.

"Oh my god!" Drew shouted.

"I won!" Ryan screamed.

The two guys high fived each other.

"Tonight, drinks are on me!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Drew cheered.

* * *

Ezra opened the door to his and Aria's hotel room slowly. Aria followed him in and immediately gasped at the sight before her. The room was filled with candles. Rose petals were scattered on the floor and bed. The lights were dimmed to make it more romantic. Ezra led her over to the couch where two glasses and a bottle of champagne was sitting on the table in front of it. Aria was speechless, but that was okay. Ezra planned on doing most of the talking.

Ezra grabbed her hands, turning to face the love of his life.

"Aria, I love you so much. I remember the first time I saw you in that bar six years ago. You were the most amazing girl I had ever met. You turned out to be a bit younger than I initially thought. But that didn't matter; I knew I had found someone special. We went through some much to get to where we are today. A lot of was sacrificed, but I know it was worth it and I don't regret any of it, because now I have you. I plan on keeping you forever. I love you Aria. Will you marry me?" Ezra pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket, opening it up to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

Aria was in tears and he hands were covering her mouth. Barely audible she whispered, "Yes!" and threw he arms around Ezra. She kissed him with all the passion she could muster and he did the same. When they pulled away she said, "I love you too." They wore matching huge grins as he slipped the ring on her finger. They spend the rest of the night in each other's arms, happiest they've ever been.

* * *

After everyone had left, Toby and Spencer had had way to much alcohol. They were laughing about ridiculous stuff that wasn't even funny. Soon they found themselves outside Spencer's hotel room door. Still laughing about something stupid, Spencer fumbled with getting the key card into the slot. She turned around to see Toby standing extremely close, but she was too intoxicated to care. She smiled at the man in front of her. "I had a lot of fun tonight Toby."

"Me too, Spencer. I'm glad I could spend it with you." He slurred. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but in his drunken state, he kissed her lips instead. Neither of them bothered to pull away. In fact Spencer deepened it, wrapping her hands around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Toby's hands snaked their way around her waist and were massaging her hips. Their kiss quickly turned into a make out session, that left them wanting more. Spencer eventually got the door open with one hand and pulled him inside. Toby kicked the door shut, hastily locking it, before lifting Spencer up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he led her to the bed. Spencer moaned as the kiss continued. Her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt and Toby's found their way to the zipper of her dress. Their tongues explored every inch of each other's mouths. Only once did their lips break apart, and that was to say what they've been dying to for months.

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

Even though their words were slurred, they still heard each other loud and clear.

Soon all their clothes were on the floor and they were lost in each other's moans and love. It was too bad they were too drunk to remember any of it.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Did it suck? Please review so I can update faster! What do you think will happen next? Alright well I don't have much to say! So I'll see you soon!**

**xxxMelody**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but if you want an explanation to why, I will be putting a big blog post on my tumblr of why I haven't been posting lately! My tumblr is without the parentheses of course! Also, I recently posted a new video on YouTube! It is a Spoby/Haleb/Ezria video to the song I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift! It would be amazing if you all went and watched it and told me what you think by either commenting on YouTube or telling me your opinion in the reviews! I personally think it is the best video I have made! So go watch it! Now let's get back into the story!**

* * *

_Maybe if he didn't take that dumb job in California, they'd have a chance. They might even already be married. But he already ruined that and there was nothing he could do. He lost her._

* * *

_Chapter 15: What Happens in Vegas part 3_

Spencer Hastings woke up to an extremely bright light shining through her windows. She groaned in pain, the sun along with a huge pounding in her head was too much for her. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust and also trying to figure out where she was. She scanned her surroundings. She was in a hotel room. She remembered she was in Vegas, but the last thing she remembered was having drinks in the bar downstairs. With Toby.

She felt someone move beside her. When she looked over at the figure, she let out a scream, causing the mysterious person to scream as well. It was Toby. She also just realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. She was naked. In bed. With Toby. _Crap. _

"Oh, my god!" she said after they both calmed down. "How the hell did this happen?!"

Toby rubbed his head, his head throbbing as well, "Well, I think we slept together."

"Oh thanks Captain Obvious, great observation!" Spencer said sarcastically. "God, how could we let this happen?"

"Spence, we were drunk. We had no control over what were doing." Toby says, calmly.

"Yeah, but you're engaged and getting married next weekend! And I have a boyfriend! This is not okay!" she argues.

Toby groans, slamming himself against the pillows. "So what do we tell them?"

"Nothing. They can't know about this." She states.

"Spence-"

"No. Listen, we both agree this was a mistake right?" she asks.

Toby hesitates, but says, "Yes."

"Then why she would tell them. We were drunk and it didn't mean anything. They never have to know."

Toby closes his eyes tightly, digesting what she just said. _Didn't mean anything. _To him it meant everything. But what was he supposed to do, other than agree. "Okay, so we never bring this up again?"

Spencer nods. "Like it never happened."

* * *

The Gang was meeting up for brunch at noon in the hotels café. When Spencer got down there, everyone was already there, minus Toby and Hallie. Before she sat down, she made eye contact with Ezra. She raised her eyebrows and signal for 'how did it go?' to which he gave her a thumbs up, making her smile. She took the empty seat between Aria and Drew, who went to give her a kiss, but she turned to he kissed her cheek. It wasn't long before Toby and Hallie joined them, sitting right across from Drew and Spencer. Spencer was relieved that Hallie looked normal, and not angry.

The drinks soon arrived and Ezra stood up to make a toast.

"First off I'd like to say that having everyone here, my closest friends, has been amazing. And I'm glad you could all be here when I announce something I'm very excited about." Ezra smiled, looking at Aria, "Last night me and Aria got engaged."

Aria smiled, holding up her left hand to show off the ring. Everyone cheered, awing over the ring.

"Congrats Aria, I'm so happy for you! Both of you!" Spencer said, giving her best friend a side hug.

"Thanks!" Aria blushed, before turning to Hanna and Caleb, who were across for her. "Now what's going on with you two? You look happy over there."

Hanna and Caleb smiled, exchanging glances. "Well since you bring it up, Caleb and I have decided to get back together." Hanna gushes.

Caleb adds, "We're not engaged but it's a start."

"That's great guys!" Emily says happily, "And Samara and I have some news as well."

Samara smiles, grabbing Emily's hand, "Last night, Emily and I got married.

'Oh my God's and 'congratulations' were exchanged from everyone at the table.

"Since everyone is sharing their exciting news, last night Drew and I did something pretty exciting too." Ryan states.

"Oh my God, you two got married?" Spencer asks, jokingly. Everyone laughs.

"Not quite," Ryan laughs, "We got lucky on the slots and won the lottery!"

Everyone gasped and cheered. Ryan continued saying, "Food's on us today!" Everyone clinked their glasses in the middle of the table on all of the good news.

"Spence, I hope you weren't to lonely last night. Ryan and I spent the night celebrating." Drew said, sipping from his glass.

Spencer coughed nervously. "Um, I was fine. I crashed as soon as I got back to the room. I barely noticed you were gone." She and Toby quickly glanced at each other.

Hallie then spoke up, "So Toby, where were you last night? I don't think you ever came back to the room last night."

Toby cleared his throat, "Um, I ended up crashing in the casino. Yeah, I think I had a little to much to drink."

"Oh, okay," Hallie said awkwardly. The table fell silent. Luckily the waiter came by to order our meals and broke the silence.

* * *

Everyone was at the airport by two 'o' clock to go back home. After getting her bags checked in, Spencer stood by the windows, watching the planes take off, like she did before coming to Las Vegas. And just like last time, it wasn't long before Toby joined her.

"Hey," he said softly, "Are you okay?"

She sighed. "No. I don't like keeping secrets, you know that better than anyone else."

"I know, but we also know better than anyone else that sometimes the truth does more harm than good. I mean, isn't that what we agreed on this morning?" Toby said.

"Yeah, I don't want to ruin things for you and Hallie." Spencer told him.

"What about you and Drew?" he questioned.

"We're not getting married Saturday. I'm not wearing a ring." She stated.

Toby sighed. He really wanted to tell her the he wished he gave _her _the ring. But it was too late. Maybe if he didn't take that dumb job in California, they'd have a chance. They might even already be married. But he already ruined that and there was nothing he could do. He lost her.

Soon their flight was called over the intercom and they made their way to the terminal and back home.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this chapter completely sucked, it was more like a filler. Next chapter is the bachelor and bachelorette parties, so if you get me up to 10 reviews, I'll update soon! See you soon!**

**xxxMelody **


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I am not going to take up a lot of time for an author's note, except to say sorry for the delay! But hopefully it won't take longer than a few days to update! So here is chapter 16!**

* * *

_Sometimes I just want to kill her for being so damn nice!_

* * *

_Chapter 16: Bottoms Up_

To say the trip home was awkward was a huge understatement. There was little to no conversation at all, between anyone. Toby and Spencer tried not to talk to their significant others to avoid any possible slip of the tongues. They also completely avoided each other. Everyone else was so confused that they had no idea what to say themselves. When the plane landed, everyone got their bags, muttered a few goodbyes' and left. When they girl's asked Spencer why she wanted to rush out of there, she replied by saying she wanted to rest up for the bachelorette party the following night. Toby said the same for his bachelor party to the boy's, and everyone bought it. Everyone needed sleep that night, because not many would be getting it the next.

* * *

Hallie's bachelorette party was being held at club about 20 minutes away from the girls' house. Each girl wore gorgeous dresses with the highest heels they could find. They got to the club around 9, just when it was getting packed. The first thing they did was make their way to the bar. After ordering their drinks, they headed to the dance floor. All of them were having a good time and for the first time in months, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer were genuinely enjoying themselves. They forgot all about Hallie marrying Toby and were reminded of the old times when they were at college parties, having fun and absolutely no drama. Spencer especially was able to enjoy this. It took her mind off of everything.

After about an hour of dancing and drinking, and drinking and dancing, the girls lost each other in the crowd of people. Spencer was desperately looking for any sign of any of her friends. She felt something touching her arm, so hoping it was one of the girls she turned around. It wasn't one of the girls. It was a guy who looked about her age. He had blonde hair and was about a foot taller than Spencer. She could also smell alcohol on his breath. This wasn't going to end up well.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing at a club all by yourself?" the man asked.

"Um," Spencer started nervously, eyes darting around looking for her friends, "I'm here with some friends."

"No boyfriend, huh? Interesting." He said.

"Actually, I do have a boyfriend; he's just not here right now." Spencer was turning away when the man grabbed her arm, spinning her back around.

"Well, then he never has to know about tonight." The stranger's face was getting way too close to Spencer's.

She jerked her head and arm away from the man. "Would you please just leave me alone?"

"Feisty, I like it." He made a move to touch her again, but someone's hand pushed his away.

"Would you shut the hell up and leave my friend alone." It was Hanna, who was standing right next Spencer.

"Is this your friend?" he asked, glancing at Spencer, "Well I guess two is better than one."

As the man stepped closer, Hanna kneed him in a place no one wants to be hit. "You're an ass." She spat, as the guy hunched over, groaning. "That'll teach you to mess with my friend." Hanna grabbed Spencer's hand and lead them both to the bar. "Are you alright, Spence?"

Spencer sighed nodding slightly, "I'm fine."

Hanna looked at her sympathetically, "What about in ways beside that idiot over there?"

Spencer looked down, shaking her head. When she looked back up, Hanna could see tears in the corner of her eyes, despite the dark lighting. "No," Spencer said to quiet for Hanna to hear, but she could still see her lips moving.

Hanna was about to reply, when Aria and Emily, with an obviously drunk Hallie stumbled over to them.

"Woah, what the hell happened to her?" Spencer questioned looking over at Hallie.

"We just found her across the club talking to the wall." Aria explained.

"Yeah, we think it's best that we head home before she does something worse." Emily adds.

"No! Come on guys! We just got here, and I'm fine, really." Hallie complained. She tried walking away but she ended up falling into Hanna.

"Okay, let's get here out of here." Hanna says. Her and Spencer help drag Hallie out to the car. When they got to Emily's car, Emily and Aria were in the front, and Hanna and Spencer sat in the back with Hallie between them. Hallie began nodding off and laying on Spencer's shoulder.

When they were on the road to back home, she spoke up, startling the girls. "I'm sorry I drank so much tonight girls. I've just been nervous lately and worried he's going to leave me. Ever since I found out he and Spencer used to date I think I've been a little jealous."

Spencer and Hanna looked over at each other, Aria turned around in the passenger's seat, and Spencer caught Emily's eye in the rearview mirror. When Spencer looked back down at Hallie, she was fast asleep on her shoulder. Spencer layed her head against the car window, feeling incredibly guilty that she was the reason Hallie was upset.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a bar across town, the boys were having Toby's bachelor party. It was an hour in and all of them were pretty wasted. Toby especially. They were seated at a round table chugging down bear and scarfing down nachos and wings.

"So Fitz, have you decided when you and Aria are going to tie the knot?" Caleb asked his friend beside him.

Ezra shrugged, chuckling. "I have no clue, maybe sometime in the winter. Spring latest. What about you and Hanna?"

Caleb nearly spit out his beer. "Dude, we just started dating again. We are nowhere near marriage yet."

Ezra laughed. "So, since most of us are paired up, we need to find Ryan over here a girlfriend."

Ryan chuckled. "Okay, you do that. I'm not really looking for any one right now."

"Come on, man. I'm sure there's someone out there for you." Caleb encouraged.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Well, since we are all talking about relationships, I'll have you know that I'm thinking of proposing to Spencer soon." Drew announced raising his beer to his lips.

Although every one of them had much to drink, Caleb, Ezra, and Ryan were sober enough to comprehend what he had just said.

Toby, who hadn't said much tonight, finally spoke up. "That's great man, you should totally do that. If it wasn't for Hallie, I'd propose to Spencer. She's an easy person to love.

All four of the other guys' eyes widened, Caleb, Ezra, and Ryan with shock, Drew with anger.

"Did you just say you love Spencer?" Ryan asked, his voice filled with rage.

Toby, clearly to intoxicated to understand what was going ahead, nodded. "Yup, I still love her."

Drew stood up, in front of Toby, "You better watch it because if you try anything with her, I will personally kill you."

Toby laughed, "Well it's too late because I already _slept with her._"

Everyone gasped.

Toby nodded proudly. "Yup, it happened it Vegas." He brought his voice down to a whisper, "But shh, don't tell Drew."

This sent Drew over the edge. He punched Toby's face, knocking him off his chair to the ground, then Drew left the bar.

Everyone was staring at their table. The guy's gathered around Toby.

"We need to get out of here." Ezra said, and the boys quickly nodded in agreement, helping Toby up and out of the bar.

* * *

Back at the girls' home, they had just arrived and layed Hallie on the couch. Since she was living with Toby, she no longer had a bed in the house. Since Hallie was sound asleep, Spencer thought this was a good time to talk to the girls.

"There's something I need to tell you all." Spencer said nervously.

"What is it Spence?" Aria asked.

"In Las Vegas, Toby and I, kind of, sort of, had sex." Spencer whispered.

"What?" all three girls shrieked.

"Sh! Don't wake her up!" Spencer scolded.

"How did this happen?" Emily asked, quietly.

"We were both drunk and it sort of happened." She explained, "but we both agreed it meant nothing."

"Drunk actions speak sober thoughts Spence," Hanna said softly.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter what I feel. I mean you heard Hallie today, she feels threatened by me and I hate that." The girls looked over to where Hallie was sleeping soundly on the couch and you could hear her softly mutterling Toby's name in her sleep. "I don't want to come between them." And with that Spencer walked to her bedroom.

The three girls glanced at each other. "Sometimes I just want to kill her for being so damn nice!" Hanna whisper shouted.

* * *

**Author's Note: so… what did you think? I might be posting more tonight but maybe not. My friend is coming over so I'm not sure if I will have time, but if not, I'll post tomorrow! Ok, so please review. Next chapter will be short and sorta a filler, but after that you can expect more drama. Hopefully I had update shortly but we'll see.! Okay, thanks for reading!**

**xxxMelody**

**P.S. Check out my youtube channel for my Spoby/Haleb/Ezria video to I Knew You Were Trouble and let me know by commenting on the video or in the reviews! That would mean a lot! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Okay time for chapter 17! Whoo! Thanks for all the kind reviews! Some of them made me laugh too! (: So without further ado, chapter 17!**

* * *

_I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think_

* * *

_Chapter 17: Table for Ten…Twelve?_

After hours of convincing, Spencer had finally agreed to dinner with everyone. And that meant _everyone_. Spencer would be attending dinner with Drew, Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Samara, Hallie and Toby. Yay. Hallie had insisted on a dinner with everyone since it would be the last time all ten of them could be alone before the wedding. They would be having it at the Rosewood Country club, suggested by Aria, so most of them could feel at home. Spencer was putting earrings in when a figure appeared in the mirror behind her. She spun around to see Aria in her doorway.

"Almost ready?" the smaller brunette questioned.

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? Nope." Spencer said plopping down on the edge of her bed.

Aria walked over and sat by her friend. It'll all be over Saturday. You'll be off wedding duty."

"Yeah, well I still don't know what will be worse, planning their wedding, or watching it happen. I don't even want to think about after."

"So don't. Think about today. Live in the moment, because everything else is uncertain."

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed, "Where have I heard that before?"

Aria shrugs, "I saw it on tumblr."

Spencer chuckled, "Let's get this nightmare over with."

"Don't worry about it Spence," Aria assured, "I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think."

* * *

They got to the country club around seven and seated almost immediately, thanks to Spencer's connections. The usher lead them to the table. Somehow, Spencer ended up between Drew _and _Toby. When they were all seated properly, Spencer noticed the card in the middle of the table that read what table number they were at. 214. She laughed, picking it up. Toby looked over her shoulder and chuckled as well. Spencer looked up and the two of them had made eye, smiling at each other.

"That brings back a lot doesn't it?" she said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, and how I kicked your ass at scrabble." He said with a smirk.

She mock-gasped, "It was not a complete ass-kicking okay?" They both laughed. Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, Emily, and Samara watched them with small smiled on their faces. But Hallie and Drew weren't so amused. When Spencer and Toby turned back to their significant others and noticed the scowls on their faces, they quickly stopped their laughing and Spencer hastily put down the sign. Spencer stared off into space, wondering what had just happened. She didn't get to think for long, when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hello, my name is Alex and I will be your server today."

Spencer looked up and her eyes were met with a curly, brown haired boy she once knew. "Alex!"

"Spencer?" he said back, "Wow, it's been a while." He looked over at everyone else seated at the table and nodded a hello to who he knew.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Drew questioned.

"Um, yeah we used to date back in high school." Spencer answered awkwardly.

"Geez Spencer, how many guys did you go out with, him, Toby and that British guy that stopped by a few weeks ago." Hallie said.

"Wait, Wren came to see you?" Toby asked, surprised.

"Okay, well anyway, I'm hungry so let's order, shall we?" Hanna interrupted.

Spencer silently thanked Hanna with her eyes. After Alex took their orders he promised to be back later with them.

Spencer noticed the glares Toby and Drew were shooting each other and she wondered what had happened at the bachelor party the previous night.

Toby had woke up with a massive headache the previous night and when he ran into Ryan in the kitchen, he told him he had told Drew that he was still in love with Spencer and how they slept together in Vegas. So, Toby was pretty reluctant to go tonight as well. He could tell Drew hadn't talked to Spencer about it yet.

Soon though their food came and Spencer was hoping for a close to normal meal for the rest of the night. That was until she heard _two _more familiar voiced from behind her.

She slowly turned around and saw Noel Kahn sitting at the table behind them with Jenna. She tapped Toby's shoulder. He turned around and his eyes were as wide as hers.

"I didn't know they were back together." She whispered.

"I didn't know she was allowed out of the house." He whispered back, causing Spencer to laugh, which wasn't smart because Noel heard them. And he, and Jenna, were making their way over to them.

"Crap," Spencer muttered. She and Toby quickly turned around, but that didn't do any good.

"Spencer and Toby, nice to know you're still together." Noels voice said from behind them.

"Noel?" Hanna said, shocked.

"And Jenna…"Aria added. This caused Ezra and Caleb to be on full alert. Protective boyfriend mode activated.

But that wasn't the most surprising part.

"Noel what are you doing here?" Drew asked standing up.

"No, wait, what are _you_ doing here man?" Noel asked, he and Drew doing that guy handshake that they all do.

"Woah. Am I missing something here?" Spencer questioned.

"Spencer, Noel is my cousin." Drew stated.

Spencer almost choked. "You're joking right." She couldn't be dating someone related to Noel Kahn could she?

"'Fraid not Spence," Noel said, "how do you know Drew?"

"I know Drew from dating Drew." She said, still in shock.

"Wow, you better watch out man," Noel warned, "she and Cavanaugh were pretty close back in the day." Then Noel finally noticed Hallie. "And who are you?"

"I'm Toby's fiancé." She stated, anger evident in her voice.

"Oh, well seems I need to catch up, so let me join you guys. Come on Jenna." Noel said, pulling up two chairs. "I'm sure all of you know Jenna."

Everyone mumbled in response.

"So um, it's nice to meet you Hallie." Jenna said, once she and Noel were seated.

"Um, you too Jenna. How do you know Toby?" Hallie asked.

"He's my step-brother?" Jenna said, more like a question.

"Toby never said anything about having a step-sister." Hallie stated, angrier.

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "I only just found out about you when Toby and Spencer came by a month ago."

"Wait, you took Spencer to visit your step-sister, that I knew knowing about?" Hallie questioned Toby. "Can I speak to you outside Toby?" Hallie stood up, glaring at him.

He only nodded before following her out of the diner.

Spencer felt bad. Everything was going wrong.

Toby and Hallie had been gone for ten minutes now and the whole time Drew and Noel were talking.

"So, you and Spencer were friends in high school?" Drew asked.

"You could say that." Noel said with a smirk.

Spencer scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Will you excuse me for a second? I need some air."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Drew asked.

"No, I'll only be a second." She stated, before walking outside.

She could hear two voices fighting. She looked around and noticed it was Hallie and Toby, and Hallie was doing most of the yelling.

"I cannot believe you Toby! You have been lying to me this whole time! You told me you were an only child! And when you were out last month, you told me you were with Caleb, not Spencer! You are a jerk Toby Cavanaugh!" Hallie screamed before running off.

Spencer felt terrible. It was all her fault that Toby was in trouble with Hallie. She was listening to the first from behind a wall and she didn't even realize Toby was walking back to the restaurant until they were face to face with each other. Spencer gasped softly. Their faces were nearly inches apart.

"I'm so sorry." Spencer whispered before running back into the country club.

Toby sighed, running a hand through his hair. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter sucked. But it was more of a filler anyway. And also, this won't be the last of Alex. And if you want in the future I can bring back Noel and Jenna. But yeah. Tell me what you thought in the reviews! If I get around ten reviews I will post the next one hopefully tonight! Thanks for reading!**

**xxxMelody**


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the nice reviews! Keep them coming! Now, as promised, Chapter 18. Chapter 20 is the wedding, so review and it will come faster! **

**Also remember the box Spencer mentioned in Chapter 9, well here is it's reappearance.**

* * *

_Obviously every single one of us can see that Spencer still loves Toby and he still loved her, but they are care to much about each other to do anything about it._

* * *

_Chapter 18: The Intervention_

Spencer and Toby were the topic on everyone's mind at the moment and had been for the last month. If it were a tv show, it would be trending worldwide on twitter every week. But they were just two people and the only other people who knew the drama that was happening were all together in one room.

Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Ezra, Emily, Samara, and Ryan were currently meeting in Caleb's apartment living room. They were discussing what they should do about 'Spoby' as Hanna referred to them.

"Okay, we can all agree that Spencer and Toby clearly still love each other correct?" Emily asked everyone and they all nodded.

"Spencer has admitted it multiple times," Aria added.

"Yeah and Toby drunkenly admitted it at the bachelor party." Ryan said.

"Seriously?" Samara asked.

"He also let it slip that he and Spencer slept together in Vegas like he had no idea Drew was even present." Caleb said.

"Spencer told us about that too." Hanna stated. "So what did Drew do?"

"What any jealous, angry, drunk guy would do; punched him and stormed off." Ezra stated sarcastically.

"After everything that has happened, Spencer and Toby should be together. I don't know what is holding them back." Ryan said.

"Obviously every single one of us can see that Spencer still loves Toby and he still loved her, but they are care to much about each other to do anything about it." Hanna says.

"Spencer doesn't want to ruin the wedding or hurt Hallie." Emily says.

"So can we all agree Hallie is the central problem." Caleb questions.

"Hallie can't be blamed; she didn't know Spencer and him had history when they got together." Aria defended.

"She knows now and if she was really Spencer's friend she would back off." Ezra said.

"Okay, so what do we do, confront Hallie?" Samara asks.

"We could always send her some threatening text messages," Hanna says with a smirk, "'Leave Toby, or else. –A'"

"Not funny." Aria states.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asks confused.

"Long story," Emily says.

"Any way, what's our plan?" Caleb asks.

"We can't do anything." Hanna says, "This has nothing to do with us. This is all on Spencer and Toby and their stubborn asses."

* * *

Meanwhile, Spencer was at home, with Drew. They were watching tv and he just blew up.

"What is up with you?" Spencer questioned. "You've been acting strange for a week."

"I think you know Spencer. Something happened in Vegas that you haven't told me about. So if there's something you want to say tell me now."

Spencer stayed silent. She wasn't sure what to say.

"That's what I thought." With that, Drew was out the door.

Spencer cringed as the door slammed behind him. Tears pricked her eyes. She need someone. She reached for her cell to call Aria. When she didn't answer she tried Hanna then Emily, both didn't answer. Ezra, Caleb, and Samara were probably with them so they were out of the question. So she decided to call Hallie. She had always been good at helping her through boy trouble in the past. She pushed Hallie's number in her contact list. It rang twice before it was answered, but it wasn't Hallie's voice on the other end, it was Toby's.

"Hello?" his voice said.

"Toby?" her voice cracked.

"Spencer? Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

"I'm fine," but she couldn't hide the crying that came out in her voice.

"No you're not and I'm coming over." He stated.

She tried arguing but he already hung up.

It wasn't even ten minutes before he was at her door and instantly wrapping his arms around her body. She didn't feel guilty crying into his chest. She felt safe.

He led them both to the couch. He let her cry and rubbed her back as she did. She calmed down after hearing his calm voice telling her everything would be okay. After a while she stopped and they both settled down to watch tv. Of course, she was watching _Friends. _It was the episode where Ross was playing Rugby. It seemed to brighten her up a bit and Toby adored her laugh.

One episode turned into three. They both spent the afternoon laughing and quoting the show. They used to watch it all the time when they were dating, so it was natural for them to do this. After their fourth episode, Spencer got up and offered to make dinner for the both of them.

"I was planning on make Ramen Noodles." She said, "I hope that's okay."

"Same old Spencer," he chuckled to himself, "And that sounds great."

Spencer smiled and made her way to the kitchen.

Toby took this as an opportunity to walk around the house. He briefly looked into Emily's room. He smiled at the swimming related things around her room along with pictures of her with Samara and the other girls. He stopped on a picture with her and Spencer and smiled.

It wasn't long before he found himself in Spencer's room. He wandered over to her dressed and one particular necklace caught his eye. It was one he gave her in high school. He picked it up carefully like it would break at the slightest touch. When he looked up again he saw something in the mirror he was surprised to see. The rocking chair. Walking over to it, he ran his fingers over to smooth wood. Tears came to eyes. He was touched that she still had this, and the necklace. That was when he noticed a box, poking out from under Spencer's bed. He could see what looked like a T and an O in Spencer's handwriting. He didn't want to pry but he couldn't help but pull the box out farther. The box, in fact, had his name written on the top of it. He sat down with the box on the rocking chair. He took the lid of the top and began looking through its contents. On top was his jacket he gave her a few weeks ago. Under that were some pictures of the two of them in high school. As he looked through each one a tear fell from his eye as he recalled each memory of when they were taken. Digging deeper, he found some of his old tee shirts she had taken from him, including the first on from the night at the motel. He used to tease her saying soon he wouldn't have any shirts for himself and Spencer would joke back saying 'that's the point'. Smiling at the memory as he also found two keys in the bottom of the box. One was a key to his truck and one to his loft. He was surprised but also insanely happy that Spencer had kept everything. He didn't have much time to dwell on the thought when the door to Spencer's room was pushed open.

"Toby?" Spencer questioned, gasping at all of the old stuff layed out in front of Toby.

Toby looked up at her, started by her sudden entrance. He stood up, "Spence."

She took a step back. "I think you should go."

"but Spencer, we need to talk."

"No we really don't. I think it would be best if you left." Tears were coming to her eyes and tears were already falling from Toby's.

"Spencer." He tried, stepping closer.

She backed against the door. "Please don't make this harder for me." She whispered.

As much as he wanted to resist her plea, the look in her eyes told him not too. "Okay." He said softly before walking past her.

Spencer leaned against the door, the tears falling freely now.

As soon as Toby was out of the house, he was leaning against the front door, tears spilling from his eyes. He did learn something from what happened. Spencer still loved him and he couldn't lose her again.

* * *

**Author's Note: So? Thoughts? Review! It's late so I'm going to sleep! But if there are 8-10 reviews by morning I'll update! Hopefully I can have the wedding up tomorrow! 19 is the Rehearsal and 20 is the wedding so review and stay turned! Much love! Thanks for reading!**

**xxxMelody**


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Wow! You guys are crazy with the review I love you! (: They make my day and that is why I had three full chapters up yesterday and I am planning on two today unless I have more time. So here is chapter 19! (:**

* * *

_You're getting married tomorrow._

* * *

_Chapter 19: The Night Before_

It was the night before the wedding. The night before Toby and Hallie would be married. The wedding was tomorrow. And tomorrow Spencer would lose Toby forever.

Tonight though was the rehearsal. The bridal party was meeting at the church to rehearse the wedding so everyone knew what they were doing. Emily and Drew would walk down the aisle first, then Hanna and Ryan, followed by Aria and Ezra, then Spencer and Caleb. Then Hallie would walk down the aisle with her dad.

After they did a quick run through of that, twice, to Hallie's suggestion, they went to a nearby hotel for the rehearsal dinner. Everyone who was invited to wedding was attending.

At the moment, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily were seated at the open bar that the hotel provided.

"It's weird to think that in less than twenty four hours, Toby and Hallie will be married." Emily said.

Spencer set down her glass of wine, "Yeah, can we not talk about that please."

"Sorry Spence," Aria said, rubbing her friends arm. "This must be hard for you."

"You have no idea," Spencer muttered before sipping her wine again.

"Hey, don't drink too much Spence; you still have a speech to give." Hanna warned, chuckling.

"That's kind of the point," Spencer shot back.

"Hey, girls," Drew greeted, approaching them, "would you mind if I stole Spencer for a moment?"

"No go ahead," Emily told him with a small smile.

Spencer hesitantly followed him to a corner in the room. She hadn't spoken to him since their fight the previous afternoon. She was worried about what he would say since he had revealed he had found out about Toby and Spencer's secret night in Vegas.

"So, what's up Drew?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Don't act like nothing happened, you know what's up." He said, slightly angry.

"Listen, I don't think this is the best time and place to be talking about this," she tried backing away, but he pulled her arm keeping her in place.

"Spencer we need-" Drew began but was interrupted but Hallie's booming voice in the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," her voice said and Spencer saw her standing in the middle of the room. "I know I speak for myself as well as Toby when I say we really appreciate you all being here to celebrate the most important day in our lives. But the person we'd like to thank the most is my maid of honor, the person who made this whole thing possible. My best friend, Spencer Hastings."

The room clapped and Spencer shot Drew an apologetic look, even though she wasn't sorry, before making her way to where Hallie was. She briefly hugged her before taking the microphone from her hands.

Spencer tried not to sound nervous or upset in her speech, so she took a few deep breaths before starting. "I just wanted to say that I feel very fortunate to know both Hallie and Toby. They are both amazing people and are both very important to me," as she said this, her eyes wandered over to where they were standing. Hallie was smiling. Toby wasn't. Spencer continued, "All I want is for the two of them to be happy and I know they will be with each other." Now she was holding back tears. "So how about a round of applause for the happy couple." Her voice cracked as she said, "good luck you guys." The crowd clapped as Hallie kissed Toby. Seeing this made a tear fall from Spencer's eyes. She had to get out of there before someone noticed. She found a room on the side of the room and headed in there. She was fully aware that Drew had followed her.

* * *

As soon as Toby could, he made his way to find Spencer. He needed to talk to her before it was too late. He found Aria first, hoping she would know where Spencer was.

"Aria, have you seen Spencer?" he asked.

The brunette looked at him nervously. "I haven't seen her since her speech and we've been looking everywhere."

He sighed, "I have to find her so I can talk to her." He said worried.

"Toby," Aria began quietly, "Do you still love Spencer?"

He looked at her, surprised by the question, but then eventually nodded, "I really do."

She smiled softly, "So please don't hurt again. She loves you too."

He smiled back, "then we need to find her."

They walked around the room for a few minutes until they ran into Hallie, unfortunately.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked cheerfully.

"We're looking for Spencer." Aria told her.

"I was just about to go find her as well." Hallie said, "I think she went through those doors over there." She gestured to a set of double doors in the side of the room. And that's where the three of them headed.

* * *

Spencer, followed by Drew, had walked into a small room; it had a couch in the center and had wallpaper filled with roses. Most objects in the room were white.

"Can we not do this right now?" she whimpered, not facing him.

"No, Spencer, we have too." He said firmly. "We need to talk about you still loving Toby."

This is when she turned around. Drew's face was practically red.

"The whole time we were dating, you barely let me touch you and never said you loved me. Now I know why. It was because of him." Drew was almost shouting.

She took a step toward him, but he stepped back. She was crying now and she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"But you're not Spencer. You will never be sorry for loving him instead of me. You will never be sorry for being in love with him while he's with someone else, even if it's your best friend." Drew stated. "I guess these few years spent together were a waste of time. Goodbye Spencer." He stormed out of the room running into Toby, Aria, and Hallie on the way out.

"Spencer what happened?" Aria asked, running over to her crying best friend.

"Drew and I broke up." Spencer sobbed into her best friends arm.

"What?" Hallie shrieked. "He's one of the groomsmen! He can't leave you the day before the wedding!" Hallie then ran out of the room to chase after Drew.

Spencer looked up to noticed Toby standing in the doorway. She straightened up wiping the tears away, not wanting him to see her like this.

Aria noticed the stares between the two and excused herself. "I'll just let you two talk." She squeezed Spencer's hand before walking out of the room.

Toby walked over to Spencer and lead them to the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded, sniffing. "Yeah, I mean we had it coming for a while now."

He nodded, "I'm so sorry Spencer," he said, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Don't be. It really isn't that big of a deal. I never really loved him anyway." She confessed.

This made Toby's heart jump. "I was hoping you would say that." Then Toby surprised Spencer by leaning in to kiss her.

She thought about pushing him away, but she let herself enjoy it while she could. It would be the last time they could do this.

When they pulled away, their foreheads were against each others. They each caught their breath, before Spencer looked up at him with her eyes.

"You're getting married tomorrow." She whispered.

Toby opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when Hallie barged into the room again. Both of them jumped away from each other.

"Okay, I caught up with Drew and he told me there was no way he was coming tomorrow! What are we going to do?" she complained.

"I'll just walk down the aisle alone." Spencer offered.

"Are you sure?" Hallie asked hopeful.

"Positive. Anything to make your big day perfect." She said.

Hallie smiled. "Thank you so much Spencer!"

Spencer nodded. She let her eyes wander to Toby for a split second and saw that he was staring at the ground. "I'll leave you two alone." She got off of the couch and left the room leaving the pair behind. She tried being strong and holding back her tears. It was the right thing to do, despite how much it was killing her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright! Tell me what you thought in the reviews! I want 10 reviews before I post the wedding! So go go go! Thanks for reading! **

**xxxMelody**


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I freaking love you guys so much! Your reviews are awesome! You are honestly the reason I write! So this is the wedding and I hope it turns out as good as you would have hoped. After you read this, be sure to review and tell me what you want to happen next! I need some ideas so review! Now as promised, Chapter 20.**

* * *

_It was hard, watching the man she loved stand at the altar and vow to love another woman for the rest of his life. Yes, it was extremely hard. But, being the strong girl she was, she took a breath and repeatedly told herself to move on and let go._

* * *

_Chapter 20: …Or Forever Hold Your Peace_

For most people when they go to weddings, they feel excitement. They feel happiness. Weddings are a time of love and family. People cry tears of joy. There is supposed be laughter and joy, but for Spencer Hastings, it was the exact opposite. She has been dreading the wedding since it was announced. It was the wedding of her best friend and ex-boyfriend, who she was still completely in love with. She was definitely not excited, not happy and if there were any tears coming out of her eyes today, it would be of sadness.

Right now, she, along with the other bridesmaids, Emily, Hanna and Aria, were in the room where the bride was supposed to get ready. They were helping Hallie make the finishing touches to her dress.

"I have something blue, my earring, something old, my grandmother's necklace, and something new, this dress and these shoes. But where the hell is my something borrowed?!" Hallie shrieked.

"Isn't Toby her something borrowed?" Aria muttered to Emily, who chuckled quietly.

"Here, you can borrow my bracelet." Spencer offered, taking it off of her wrist.

"Oh, thanks. Spencer you are a life saver!" Hallie exclaimed, hugging Spencer. "Could you also do me a favor by checking to make sure everything is okay in the church?"

"Um, sure," Spencer nodded before leaving the room. She made her way into the church. All the guests were seated on the long benches facing the alter. She could see Toby standing across the church, waiting for the wedding to start. He looked nervous, which was expected. He was fiddling with his tie which wasn't properly fasted. This was also expected. Spencer chuckled before making her way down the aisle to him.

Toby noticed her walking towards him when she was half way down the aisle. He had to stop his jaw from dropping. She looked beautiful. Her hair was tied back in an elegant bun with wisps of hair tucked behind her ears on each side. She was wearing the bridesmaids' dress Hallie had picked out for her and the other girls. To Toby, she was the most breathtaking woman there. He hadn't seen Hallie yet, but he still was sure she couldn't top Spencer.

When Spencer reached him she smiled slightly. "Hey," she whispered, nodding to his tie, "do you need help with that."

She didn't wait for an answer before she started fixing it. Her eyes were focused on the tie while his were focused on her.

"Thanks," he muttered to her. He watched as she concentrated with perfecting his tie. Soon he found himself talking again. "Spence, I wish it wasn't like this."

She looked up at him, hands resting on his chest. Her eyebrows narrowed, urging him to continue.

"It should be our day, not Hallie and my day." He said quietly.

Spencer's eyes softened. "Toby, don't say that."

"But it's true I-"

"Stop. I don't want to come between you and Hallie. I couldn't live with myself if I ruined your wedding day."

"Spencer-"

She shook her head, "I have to go." She said. She muttered a barely audible 'goodbye' before disappearing out the double doors. He watched her walk away sadly. He wished she would have given him a chance to say 'I love you'.

* * *

The organ began playing music, cueing the bridal party's entrance. First walked out Emily and Ryan. Emily smiled at Samara, who sitting in the front row, as she walked by. Next walked out Aria and Ezra. Aria was already planning what her wedding would be like. Following them was Hanna and Caleb. They both wore smiles on their faces, happy to be next to each other. Lastly walked in Spencer. She was without an escort. She was originally going to walk with Caleb, and Hanna with Ryan, Aria with Ezra and Emily with Drew, but since Drew walked out on her, she agreed to go alone. She looked at all of the faces staring back at her. She smiled slightly out of politeness, but in reality she was dying inside. She and Toby made eye contact at the altar, which she was hoping to avoid, but she couldn't help it. She so desperately wished she was the bride in this situation. She would be walking up the aisle with her father, who would pass her on to a smiling Toby. But instead, Toby and she just stared at each other with sad eyes. She made her way to the spot next to Hanna. Hanna gave her a sad smile before rubbing her arm.

Seconds later, the organ began playing the wedding march and all eyes watched as Hallie, led by her father, walked down the aisle. Spencer had to admit she looked gorgeous and Spencer envied her. Hallie was marrying the man she wanted to marry. She had the life Spencer planned on having. Spencer made a quick peek at Toby. His eyes weren't sparkling like they were supposed to be when they saw their fiancé walk down the aisle. Instead, his eyes were filled with regret and sadness. Spencer tore her eyes away when Hallie had made it to the altar. She and Toby joined hands and stood in front of the priest. She watched as Lucas, who was in front of the crowd of people, move slightly so he could get a better angle for his camera. He was the one in charge of recording the entire wedding on video. There were other people around talking pictures.

Spencer hated watching this. She barely heard the priest talking. She only became aware of his words when they were almost to the 'I do's'. This was it. This was the moment she had been dreading and fearing the most. It was the moment where they would be tied together forever with two simple words. It was hard, watching the man she loved stand at the altar and vow to love another woman for the rest of his life. Yes, it was extremely hard. But, being the strong girl she was, she took a breath and repeatedly told herself to move on and let go.

But she knew she couldn't. She knew she would never be able to move on from Toby Cavanaugh. No matter how many times she told herself she didn't, she would always be in love with him. That was why she couldn't watch it. Watch him make someone else his wife. So she had to get out of there. She looked for an escape route, a door to the side of the church. She turned to Hanna, whispering, "I'm sorry but I can't do this." She handed her the flowers she was holding and rushed out the doors, letting the tears freely flow as she collapsed on a bench after hearing the door shut behind her.

Quiet murmurs were heard throughout the church after Spencer's exit, but it quieted down as the priest began speaking again.

"Do you, Toby Cavanaugh take Hallie Tucker as your wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, to death do you part?" he said.

Toby's eyes were still fixed on the door where Spencer had just previously vanished through. He had barely heard a word the priest had said.

The priest spoke up again, "Mr. Cavanaugh?"

People in the crowd began muttering again. Emily, Aria and Hanna exchanged glances, as did Ezra, Caleb and Ryan.

"Toby!" Hallie whisper scolded. "Say 'I do'!"

"But I can't…" he whispered.

"Yes you can. It's simple. I. Do." She whispered back.

"But I really can't!" he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I can't say I do, because I don't!" He looked at Hallie's shocked reaction and everyone in the crowd had the same look. Emily, Aria and Hanna's mouths were open and Caleb, Ezra and Ryan's eyes were wide. Toby's eyes softened at the hurt in Hallie's eyes, so he spoke softer this time but still audible to everyone around them. "I'm so sorry Hallie but I can't marry you."

"Why not?" she said softly, sad and angry at the same time.

"B-because I'm not in love with you." He said, "I'm in love with Spencer."

Everyone in the crowd gasped and everyone was whispering to each other. Hanna, Aria, Emily, Ezra, Caleb and Ryan both gasped as well, but soon huge grins broke out on their faces.

"Excuse me," Toby whispered before running off the altar and through the same door Spencer did, leaving a shocked and angry Hallie at the altar. Hanna, who was the most happy, hopped off the aisle and made her way to Lucas saying, "Please tell me you got all of that on camera!"

Toby found Spencer curled up in the corner of the room next to church. He walked over to her and saw she was silently crying. He stood in front of her, gently putting his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Spence…" he whispered.

She looked up abruptly, red eyes and tear stained cheeks. She gasped quietly. "Toby, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your wife?" she said bitterly.

"No Spence, I stopped the wedding, I couldn't do it." He said.

"What?" she shrieked, standing up so they were face the face. "How could you do that? Hallie must be crushed!"

"I don't care about Hallie. I care about you. I love _you_ Spencer!"

Her face softened and the tears suddenly stopped. "W-what?"

He nodded, putting his hands on each of her cheeks. "I have never stopped loving you. Hallie was just a distraction when I thought I couldn't have you. When I thought I'd lost you. You were with Drew when I came back so I thought I'd lost my chance. I would have broken it off in a heartbeat knowing you still wanted to be with me. But seeing you with Drew, thinking you were happy and in love with him, made me think it was really over between us. Then I saw you kept everything from our past, the rocking chair, the scrabble board, even that old shirt, made me realize you still loved him and I still love you. So, please Spencer, take me back. We are meant to be together. I love you." Tears were streaming down both of their faces now, but of happiness. She was so happy to hear those words come out of his mouth. She had been waiting to hear them for a long time.

"I love you too." She said, before pulling him in for a kiss. She didn't hold herself back and neither did he. Neither of them felt guilty anymore. This was right, they were right. No one could come between them now. They were perfectly fine with staying in that moment forever. That is, until someone barged in through the door. The pulled apart quickly only to see a smirking Hanna in the doorway.

"Okay, I hate to break up this love fest, but we got a crowd of angry people that were expecting a wedding so…" Hanna trailed off, smiling seeing how happy Spencer and Toby were together.

Toby and Spencer were staring at each other with huge grins on their faces. "There won't be a wedding today." Toby muttered.

"Yeah, well I know that. You should probably tell everyone else now." Hanna said.

"Oh, right," Toby said, tearing his eyes from Spencer. He made his way back out into the church, before he left the room he turned to Spencer mouthing 'one second'. She nodded smiling, ecstatic to have him back and all to herself.

The crown of people in the church had quieted down, seeing Toby back in the front. Toby noticed that Hallie was nowhere to be found and neither were her parents.

"I'm sorry everyone, for making you come all this way today when there will be no wedding. I really did care for Hallie and I am so sorry for hurting her and ruining her wedding day, but I couldn't let myself go through with that when I didn't really love her. Hallie deserves to be with someone who loves her with all their heart. I couldn't do that because I love someone else." Toby looked over to see Spencer watching in the doorway and they smiled at each other. He turned back to the crowd. "I hope everyone can understand that."

Everyone on Hallie's side of the church made their way out of the church one by one. Most people on Toby's side left also, but a few stuck around. After his speech, Toby was greeted by pats on the back from the guys and hugs from the girls. When he hugged Hanna, she whispered, "Please don't hurt my best friend again." He smiled pulling away. "I swear on my life I won't." She smiled, saying "I knew I always liked you." Toby was about to reply when he heard someone clear there throat behind him. He turned around and smiled when he saw Spencer. He immediately pulled her in for a long kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his wound around her waist. All the remaining people in the church cheered. The loudest though, were definitely their friends behind them. This was how it was supposed to be. Toby and Spencer. Maybe they could have their happy ending after all.

* * *

**Authors Note: What did you think? Too cheesy? Horribly terrible? And NO THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER I HAVE A FEW MORE COMING AND PROBABLY A SEQUEL! So please tell me what you thought of it and give me plenty of ideas of what to come for Spoby in the future!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Apologies for the long overdue update. My only excuse is writers block. I didn't know how to finish up the story, but after a few days of thinking and planning, I have the final five chapters mapped out and just in time for Christmas! And I am probably going to post all five chapters at one time so please review on each one so I can hear separate feedback about each chapter! Thanks (: I will be posting a long Authors Note as a chapter at the end so please read that as well! Okay let's get back to the story. Also, please check out my youtube teaser for this on my channel! (:**

* * *

_Just when he got Spencer back, he was about to lose her again_

* * *

_Chapter 21: Everything Has Changed_

After every last guest had filed out of the church, the gang headed back to the girls shared house. That is, everyone but Spencer and Toby. They had some alone time to catch up on and no one argued. Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Samara, and Ryan all sat together in the living room, still clad in their tuxes and dresses. They didn't bother to turn on the TV or anything. They were still on the high of the events that had taken place only minutes ago.

"I feel like everything is falling into place," Hanna smiled, leaning in to Caleb's chest.

"Yeah and we're all paired up now." Aria added.

Ryan cleared his throat, "Except for me,"

"Yeah now we need to get Ryan a girlfriend." Caleb said.

"Hey, Hallie's single now. Maybe you could go for her?" Ezra suggested, jokingly.

Everyone laughed.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass on that." Ryan retorted, chuckling.

"I'm just happy Spencer and Toby are back together. They both deserve to be happy and I think we can all agree that'll only happen if they are together." Emily said.

"Definitely," Samara agreed, "Speaking of the two, what do you think they are doing right now?"

* * *

On the bed of Toby's truck, Spencer was laying in Toby's arms. She smiled to herself, happy she no longer had to pretend she didn't love him. Toby was also feeling the same thing as he kissed the top of her head. Currently the pair were parked on the top of the hill overlooking Rosewood. It has been deemed their place since high school and that was the last time Spencer had been here.

"I love how you kept this," Spencer whispers, referring to the truck.

"It was too difficult to part with," he said, "I thought about it, but if I got rid of the truck it would have felt like losing you all over again."

Spencer cuddled closer to him, "Well now we never have to worry about that again."

He smiled, "and I'm glad for that."

They stayed like that in comfortable silence for a few minutes until the sound of a vibration interrupted them.

Toby sat up slightly, "That would be my phone." He retrieved it from his pocket and scanned the text message. Spencer looked up, curious about what it said. "That was Ryan," Toby continued, putting the phone back in his pocket, "he said Hallie just left the house and took most of her things. It's safe for us to go over now."

The duo stood up, brushing off their clothing. "Are you sure you want me to come? You can just drop me off at home." Spencer said, nervously.

"Spencer, we just spent four years apart. All I want to do now is be with you." He leaned now and kissed her and it didn't take long for her to kiss back. After a few moments they pulled away breathlessly. Spencer went back for more but Toby stopped her. "Let's save that for later."

* * *

The hour long drive from Rosewood to Toby's place was silent, but not awkward. Every chance they got they would steel glances at each other. Sometimes they would do it at the same time and looked away blushing. It was the happiest they had been in years. When they got to Toby's house, he opened the car door from her and let her walk in front of him. It was almost as if all the time between now and high school hadn't happened and they have been a couple for years. The thought of Toby getting married a few hours prior had completely left their minds.

When they walked in the house, they were greeted by Ryan, who had just walked out of the kitchen, carrying a full plate of various junk foods.

"There's the happy couple," he exclaimed with a smile. "Don't mind me. I was just on my way to spending the rest of the evening in my room so I won't be a bother." With that, he walked up the stairs. When he reached the top he shouted, "Don't get too crazy! Remember, I'm still in the house!"

Spencer blushed and Toby rolled his eyes. He led her to the couch where she immediately fell onto. She kicked off her heels gladly; it had been a long day for her. Toby excused himself and promised to return shortly. Spencer took his absence as an opportunity to look around. She had never been here before. The one chance she had to come she passed. It was when Hallie was moving in and she didn't really want to witness that. She walked over to the bookshelf in the corner of the living room. Naturally, that would be the first place she'd go. She scanned the many books he had. She stopped when she came across one very familiar book. She ran her fingers over the binding. _The Catcher in the Rye_. Next to it was the French translation, both of which she had purchased for him. She gave the French version to him on that fateful day on his porch, and the other a few months later as a gift. The books were in the dead middle of the shelves, almost like they were on display. She smiled to herself, happy he had kept it.

Soon enough, Toby was walking back down the stairs, changed out of his tux to a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He walked over to where she was seated- once again- on the couch.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you can't be comfortable in that dress," he smirked, holding up another t-shirt and sweats, "Top or bottom?"

Spencer giggled. She knew he was imitating himself from that at the motel. "Hm, bottom," she teased. His eyes widened slightly and she laughed, "I'm just kidding." She took both the sweats and shirt from his hands and began to walk to the restroom to change. She stopped short and turned around. "Toby, I'll need help unzipping the dress." She said softly.

He chuckled, walking over to her. He slowly pulled down the zipper on her dress. He ran his fingers back up her now exposed skin. This sent chills down Spencer's spine. He lightly kissed her next, receiving a moan from his girlfriend. _Girlfriend. _He was happy he could call her that again. Before he could get too carried away, he pulled away and let her change.

Once Spencer reemerged from the bathroom, now wearing his sweats and shirt and her long, wavy hair fell past her shoulders, she joined him on the couch.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. She blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder, to which he instantly rapped his arm around her. She tilted her head up so she could kiss his neck. "Spencer," he said softly. She smiled and continued to kiss her way up until she reached his lips. He kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster. They shifted around until Spencer was laying on the couch and Toby was hovering about her. They only pulled apart once when Spencer whispered "I love you". Spencer slipped her hands under his shirt, causing him to shiver at the touch. She was about to pull it off of him when someone walked through the front door without warning.

They quickly sat up and straight and fixed their clothing. Their eyes widened when they saw who it was.

"Oh, don't stop on my account. I'm the one who interrupted." Hallie said coldly.

Toby glared at her and Spencer looked awkward at the ground. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I forgot my phone." She stated, retrieving it from its place on the table beside the couch they were on. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon but since I have I better tell you now." He voice softened.

Toby's eyebrows creased. "What is it?"

She sighed and Spencer took this time to look up. Spencer's heart sank when she saw her friend- or was it ex friend? She looked broken and there were tears in her eyes.

"Hallie, tell me. What is it?" Toby demanded.

She took and deep breath, "I'm pregnant." Her voice cracked.

Toby and Spencer's eyes widened and they both looked at each other. Their hearts both sank, Spencer when she heard what Hallie said and Toby's when he saw the devastated look on Spencer's face.

Just when he got Spencer back, he was about to lose her again.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? If you saw my youtube teaser for this story, you probably saw it coming. If you haven't seen the video I suggest watch it now and then continued reading the story. It gives a little sneak peek of what is coming up in the final four chapters. My youtube name is RandomRandoms14 so please check it out! **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! **

**xxxMelody**


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Chapter 22 is ago! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_She went through so much hell after you left four years ago and after she finally gets you back, you're about to have a baby with someone else!_

* * *

_Chapter 22: Decisions, Decisions_

"How long have you known?" Spencer asked Hallie, not meeting either her or Toby's eyes.

"About a week. I was going to tell you after the wedding, Toby, but with what happened I was planning on calling you tomorrow." She said.

"You were going to call me and tell me I am going to be a father? Yeah that's a great over the phone conversation." He retorted sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know what to do. It would have been easier if we still had gotten married." She replied.

Spencer cringed. If Toby hadn't stopped the wedding, the two of them would be married now. She and Toby wouldn't be a couple and Hallie having a baby would be a huge deal. Spencer wasn't just the girl who ruined a marriage; she'd be the girl who ruined a family.

"I should go," she said standing up and heading for the door.

"Spencer, wait." Toby got up and tried to stop her.

"No, you two need some space to work things out," she told him, turning around.

"Spencer, I drove you. You don't have a car."

"Then I'll walk."

"Please just let me –"

"Toby." She warned, firmly. And from the glare she was giving him, he thought it was best not to argue.

* * *

It took Spencer and hour to get back to the house. She didn't mind. She found the walk a great time to clear her mind. If Hallie and Toby needed to raise a baby together, she'd respect that and not get in the way. When she reached her destination, she noticed Hallie's car in the drive way and for some reason, she wasn't surprised. She walked through the door and saw Hanna and Aria sitting on the couch, she could hear Emily and Hallie in the kitchen.

Hanna noticed her expression, "We thought it was the least we could do."

Spencer nodded, figuring her three friends were oblivious to the human growing in Hallie's body.

Hallie and Emily walked into the living room together. "Spencer I hope you don't mind that I'm staying here. It won't be long, just until I find an apartment for myself."

Spencer noticed how Hallie's eyebrows rose when she said 'myself'. It was like she was pleading for Spencer to keep it a secret.

"No, it's fine. Stay as long as you need." Spencer said, and then began to head toward her room.

"I made some dinner, if you're interested," Hallie called but Spencer didn't turn.

"No thanks, I'm tired and think I'll go to sleep." She replied.

Aria, Hanna, and Emily watched Hallie follow Spencer down the hall. They remained silent so they could hear anything said.

"Spencer, can we please talk about this." Hallie's distant voice said.

"Hallie, I'm not in the mood tonight. I need time to take everything in." Spencer said.

Then they heard a door shut, followed by a sigh from Hallie.

The eavesdroppers pretended to pick up on a conversation so they wouldn't look suspicious. Hallie walked in and put on a face smile. "So how about some food?"

The nodded and watch Hallie walk into the kitchen.

"What do you think that was all about?" Hanna questioned, softly.

"And what do you think Spencer needs time to 'take in'?" Aria adds.

"I don't know but I don't think we should question it tonight." Emily says and they all nod in agreement.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily were all seated at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Spence, the Aria, Hanna, and I were thinking of inviting everyone over tonight for dinner." Emily said.

"Everyone, including us, Toby, Ezra, Caleb, Ryan, and Samara." Aria elaborated.

"What about Hallie?" Spencer questioned. It was like right on cue. After Spencer said that, Hallie walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Hallie said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She joined them at the table. "What about me?"

The girls exchanged glances. Hanna took it upon herself to tell her. "We were planning on having a dinner tonight, before we invited you to stay. We'd invite Toby, Ezra, Caleb, Ryan and Samara."

"But if you don't want us to do that, we don't have too," Emily said.

"No, don't worry about me. I don't want to intrude on your plans. I can find something to do tonight and get out of your hair." Hallie said.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked.

"Of course," Hallie smiled slightly. "Excuse me for a moment."

When she was out of the room, Hanna took this as an opportunity to address the elephant in the room. "Okay, am I the only one who is completely confused to why she is acting so damn sweet? I mean we were the ones who ruined her wedding and cheered about it less than twenty four hours ago."

"No, you're not the only one." Spencer said, "She's probably acting overly nice to us because she's guilty about something."

"And do you know what that might be?" Emily asked.

She looked between her three best friends. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"But Spence-" Aria tried but Spencer had already bolted out of the room.

"Okay, something is definitely up." Hanna stated.

* * *

That night everyone was gathered in the girl's living room. No one seemed to notice -or they pretended not too- that something was off with Spencer and Toby. When Spencer opened the door for him, she didn't say a word and just let him in.

"I'm sorry but can we please talk about this?" he whispered.

"Not now." She replied and then walked in the kitchen to check on the food.

They all had a plate full of food and sat together in the living room, since the kitchen was too small to fit them all. They were all talking and laughing and Spencer and Toby pretended to have a good time. Everything immediately became silent though when Hallie walked into the living room.

"I'm sorry; I was just on my way out. I didn't mean to bother you." She stated before walking across the room, to the front door. Before she put her hand on the doorknob she turned around. "While you are all hear, I want to tell you something. I figure it will be easier to tell you all at once." She made brief eye contact with Spencer whose heart stopped.

"Hallie, don't." Toby tried, but she ignored him.

"I'm pregnant." She stated.

Everyone's eyes widened. Emily almost spit out her drink. Ezra started choking on his food. They were all equally shocked.

"What? How did this happen?" Caleb questioned.

"I figure pretty much the usual way," Hallie joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work. Then, it was like a light bulb went off in everyone's heads and they turned to see Spencer's reaction.

"You already knew didn't you?" Aria asked, softly.

Spencer's eyes bounced from everyone in the room to finally Toby's. "Excuse me." She put down her food and raced to her room."

"Spencer!" Aria called, and chased after her.

"I better go, too." Hallie said, before walking out the front door.

Toby was frozen in his seat, conflicted on what to do.

"Toby, can I speak to you for a moment?" Hanna demanded more than questioned.

He only nodded and followed the blonde into the kitchen.

First she punched him in the arm. "How could you?"

"Jeez Hanna," he started, rubbing his arm, "What do you mean 'how could I'?"

"Well it takes to two to make a baby!" she replied with snark.

"I didn't get her pregnant intentionally. I didn't even want to marry her." He said.

"Now she is pregnant and you are going to be a father! What do you think this means for you and Spencer? You keep hurting her! She went through so much hell after you left four years ago and after she finally gets you back, you're about to have a baby with someone else!" Hanna yelled. She was so angry, but her eyes softened when she saw the pain in Toby's eyes. "You love her right?"

"More than anything." He said softly.

"Then you need to get your act together. Call Hallie and figure things out. Maybe after that you and Spencer and work things out."

He nodded and pulled out his phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spencer was sobbing into a pillow on her bed. Aria walked in and sat on the bed beside her.

"Spencer," she said softly, rubbing her best friend's back.

Spencer looked up. Aria's heart broke at the state her friend was in. She thought she'd never have to see her crying over Toby after yesterday.

"Aria, I don't know what to do. Things were finally going great for me. After the wedding, when I was with Toby, I was so happy. And then Hallie walked in and everything fell apart. I don't want to lose him again." Spencer said while crying.

Aria engulfed Spencer in a hug, trying to calm her down. "Spencer, you won't lose him again. I see you and Toby together. He loves you. A baby won't change how he feels."

After the sobs died down a little, Spencer pulled away. She rubbed her eyes, wiping the tears away. "You really think so?"

Aria smiled slightly, "I know so."

Spencer sighed, "Thank you Aria."

"Hey, you don't need to thank me. Team Sparia, remember?"

Spencer laughed. "Of course. Sparia forever."

Aria laughed with her, "and don't you forget it!"

They laughed for a while until someone knocked on the door.

"Spence?" it was Toby. He walked into the room, followed by Hanna. Spencer had a feeling Hanna had already jumped down his throat about everything and comforted her to know that. She had great friends. "Can we talk?" Toby continued.

She looked at Aria, who smiled encouragingly. "Yeah, we can talk."

"We'll just get out of your way." Aria said, before walking out the door.

"Yell if you need us," Hanna added and followed Aria.

Toby sat on the edge of the bed beside Spencer. "I am so sorry about everything. I had no idea she was pregnant."

"You don't have to apologize Toby." Spencer tried to stop him.

"Yes I do. I don't want to lose you again." Toby pleaded, "I just talked to Hallie. I told her I'd help take care of the baby, but that it would change things between us. I'm in love with you Spencer and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not Hallie."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked softly.

"I'm positive."

Spencer launched herself into Toby's arms. "Thank God." She said into his shoulder. When they separated from their embrace, she kissed him briefly. "I love you."

They layed facing each other on her bed, holding each other's hands. Toby was playing with her hair.

"Don't you know how to use protection?" she joked, feeling better talking about the subject.

"I did! That's what's so confusing about it all. We only did it once like two months ago and-"

"Okay, TMI. I was kidding." She interrupted, closing her eyes. She laughed slightly at how nervous he got. "It doesn't matter now. What's done is done. All that I care about is you and me."

"I love you Spencer."

"I love you too, Toby."

* * *

**Author's Note: and that was Chapter 22! Hope you enjoyed. Please, please, please leave a review before jumping to the next one! I would really like separate feedback on each chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**xxxMelody**

**Don't forget to check out my youtube video!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Chapter 23! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

_I don't want to be a father. I'm twenty three, I'm too young. And I've only wanted to be a father to Spencer's baby. I'm scared._

* * *

_Chapter 23: Relief and Revelations_

Toby couldn't remember the last time he had been in a hospital. He didn't like them. Every time he was in one, something bad happened. It didn't matter if he was the one hurt or not, something bad always happened. Whether it was when he broke his arm or he had to talk to the guy who got between him and Spencer, even though he knew now it was all said to protect him.

He never though the next time he'd been in a hospital was to see an ultrasound for his child that wasn't also Spencer's. But here he was, sitting in the waiting room with Hallie, waiting for their name to be called.

"I'm glad you came with me," Hallie said, slipping her hand in his "It means a lot to me."

"Yeah, well it is my baby too." He said, pulling his hand away, "but like I said. It doesn't change anything for us. I'm with Spencer now and nothing is going to stop me from being with her."

Hallie didn't say anything. She just raised her eyebrows and turned away.

"So the lady at the reception desk said it should only be a few minutes," Emily said, walking over to them. She had agreed to come for moral support. Toby had begged her, since he knew Spencer wouldn't, this being tough on her already. Toby couldn't do this alone, so he though Emily was his best choice. Emily was reluctant though. Like Emily and Aria, she wasn't happy about the circumstances either.

"Okay," Hallie nodded, picking up a magazine.

"Emily, can we talk for a second?" he asked.

"Okay," the two of the walked down a hall near the waiting room.

"Please tell me you don't hate me." He said.

"Of course I don't hate you. That doesn't mean I'm not mad at you."

"Emily-"

"I know you didn't mean to do this. I know that. We all know that. It's just hard for Spencer. It's been one thing after the other for her." Emily explained.

"I know that and I hate that I'm hurting her." He stated. After a few beats of silence, he continued, "Emily I don't want to be a father. I'm twenty three, I'm too young. And I've only wanted to be a father to Spencer's baby. I'm scared."

Emily's heart sunk. She knew this was as hard on Toby as it was on Spencer. "Toby, you don't have to do this alone. You have a whole group of people who are here for you and will help you through it, I promise."

"Thanks, Em."

"Of course," she hugged him, before they walked back into the waiting room.

Just as they sat down again, a nurse called the three of them into a room.

"The doctor will be in a few minutes." The nurse said, before leaving them alone.

Hallie lounged in the chair in the middle of the room. Emily sat in a plastic chair a few feet away and Toby stood, wandering around the room.

"Are you nervous?" Emily asked Hallie.

"Yeah, I just hope the baby is okay." Hallie told her, and Emily nodded.

Soon enough there was a knock on the door and familiar accent filled the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kingston and I'll- Hallie I didn't know it was you here." Wren said, greeting his distant cousin.

"Hi Wren," Hallie said back, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." It was then that Wren noticed Toby lingering by Hallie's side. "Toby."

"Wren." Toby said back.

"I didn't know you two met. I was going to introduce you two at the reception…that didn't happen." Hallie finished awkwardly.

"um, Toby and I met a few years ago. I was his doctor when he broke his arm." Wren explained.

"Aw, how'd that happen?" Hallie questioned.

"It's a long story," Toby said quickly, not wanting to get into A at that particular moment. "Wren also dated Spencer before I did." Toby said changing the subject.

"Oh," Hallie said.

"Well this is awkward." Emily said.

"Yeah it is, and I think it'd be best if I found another doctor." Wren said,

"Yes I agree." Toby added.

"But before I do, can I speak to you in the hall, Toby?" Wren asked,

"Sure," he said, following the Brit into the hall.

"I'm confused. At the wedding you left Hallie for Spencer, are you two still together?" Wren questioned.

"Yes, me and Spencer are still together."

"And does Spencer know-?"

"Yes." Toby said before Wren could finish.

"Okay. I just don't want you to hurt her. She's been through so much because of you." Wren said, coldly.

"I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about." Toby shot back.

Wren nodded, "Okay then, I'll find you another doctor."

Toby watched Wren disappear down the hall. It had been four years since everything happened but he still wanted to punch the British guy in the face.

Another doctor showed up, an American female this time, and did the ultrasound. Everything with the baby was fine, so they left relieved.

* * *

"Thank you guys for letting me crash your movie night." Spencer said to Hanna and Caleb, who were on the other end of the couch.

The trio was currently in Caleb's apartment watching _Pirates of the Caribbean. _They had invited Spencer to watch with them so she didn't have to be alone today.

"Of course Spence. We know what you're going through is hard. You're welcome here anytime time." Caleb said with a smile which Spencer returned.

They turned their attention back to the movie, but Spencer wasn't really watching. She kept thinking about the whole baby situation. It had been a week since Hallie had given the sudden, convenient news about being pregnant. She thought about what Toby said. He and Hallie had only slept together once, two months ago and Hallie only found out about being pregnant a week ago. It didn't make any sense. Unless…

"Oh my God!" Spencer exclaimed, startling her friends.

"What, Spencer? What's wrong?" Hanna asked, worried. Lately she had been overly protective of her friend.

"Guys, what is Toby isn't the father of the baby?" she shouted.

"What do you mean?" Caleb questioned.

"I mean, Hallie could be lying about being pregnant with _Toby's _baby just to get back at me for ruining her wedding." Spencer explained.

"Is that even possible?" Hanna asked, completely interested in this, opposed to Caleb who was skeptical.

"Yes, think about it. Toby told me he has only been with Hallie like that once. Two months ago and they used protection. Hallie told me she found out about the pregnancy a few days before the wedding. Wouldn't she have noticed if she was pregnant for over a month?"

"That makes sense! All we have to do if find out how far along she is!" Hanna said, excitedly.

"Text Emily and ask her. She went with them to the appointment." Spencer urged.

The moving was now completely forgotten about as Hanna typed away.

"Guys this is insane. You're just over thinking it all." Caleb said, not believing it.

Hanna just waved him off as she and Spencer waited for a response. When Hanna's phone buzzed, the two girls jumped.

"Two weeks, she said two weeks!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Then it can't be Toby's. It would have to be at least a month." Spencer said.

"How do we prove it?" Hanna asked.

"We'd have to do some DNA test or something," Spencer paused, but then smiled, "and I know just the doctor who can help us with that."

Hanna smiled, knowing exactly who Spencer meant.

"No, there is no way I am letting either of you near that British guy. I don't think Toby would like it either." Caleb said.

"Caleb it's the only way and it'll work! He can't say no to us," Hanna tried to convince him.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Caleb tried to stop them but they were already headed for the door.

* * *

The duo entered Rosewood Hospital and headed straight for the reception desk.

"Excuse me, we are looking for Dr. Wren Kingston." Spencer told the lady.

"Spencer? Hanna?" Wren's accent said behind them, before the lady could respond.

The turned around and rushed over to him. "Wren we need your help." Hanna told him

"Sure what is it?" he questioned, leading them to an empty room. "Is it about Hallie? I saw her with Emily and Toby earlier."

"Yes. We don't think Toby is the father and we need you to help us prove it." Spencer explained.

"What? How?" He asked.

"I don't know. You're the doctor. Can't you do some DNA test thingy?" Hanna questioned.

"Yeah, but that would be invading personal records and information." Wren said.

"Come on Wren, you have to help us. Please?" Spencer pleaded.

Wren noticed the desperation in her eyes and had to give in. "Alright. I'll do what I can."

The girls let out a breath of relief. "Thank you so much." Hanna said.

"But I'll need something of Toby's DNA." He told them.

"Ok, I can get that." Spencer said.

He nodded, "Then I'll call you with the results."

Spencer nodded, "Deal."

* * *

"So, what did he say?" Caleb questioned as soon as they walked through the door of his apartment.

"Nothing yet. We have to wait for him to call us." Spencer told him.

"Oh so he still had your numbers after all these years. Nice to know."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Caleb."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Not the time." He said. "How about we pick up on the movie you abandoned me with an hour ago, while we wait."

The girls nodded and the three of them slumped down on the couch again. But this time, none of them were really paying attention.

About twenty minutes later, Spencer's phone rang and they all jumped. She quickly answered it and walked into another room. Caleb and Hanna exchanged glances. When Spencer walked back in the room a few minutes later, Hanna could read her emotion.

"So, what did her say?" Caleb questioned. Even he had to admit he was anxious to know if Toby really was the father.

Spencer sighed, "Toby isn't that father."

They all let out huge breaths of reliefs.

"So Hallie lied." Caleb stated.

Hanna nodded, "and that would mean-"

"That she cheated on Toby?" Spencer finished for her. "Yup."

* * *

**Authors: Woah! Crazy chapter! Who's the father? Keep reading! But only after you review! (: Also, I am not a doctor so I don't know if any of this is accurate but for the sake of this story lets pretend it is (: Thanks for reading!**

**xxxMelody**

**And if you haven't watch the teaser on youtube, watch now! (:**


	25. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: Anyone order a Spencer/Aria/Hanna/Emily vs Hallie showdown? Well then, coming right up.**

* * *

_What you didn't just affect Spencer it affected all of us and I'm not okay with that. You mess with my friend and you mess with me. No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it_

* * *

_Chapter 24: Pointing Fingers_

Hallie, Aria, and Emily were all lounging in the living room watching TV when Hanna and Spencer came home.

"Hey, how was your movie night?" Aria asked.

Hanna and Spencer exchanged glances. "It was great." Hanna said, joining them along with Spencer.

"So, me and Han were thinking we should host another dinner tomorrow. You know in celebration of Hallie's healthy baby." Spencer suggested.

"Really?" Hallie questioned, surprised, "That sounds great."

"Good, so it's settled. Party at our place tomorrow." Hanna smiled, giving Spencer a sideways glance.

"Well, I and the baby better rest up then. It'll be a big day tomorrow!" With that, Hallie stood up and walked to her room.

"Night Hallie!" Spencer called.

"Good night!" she called back.

As soon as Hallie's door shut, Spencer and Hanna's smiles dropped. "Okay, let's cut the crap. We have something to tell you." Hanna said.

"Yeah I thought something was up the moment you two opened your mouths." Emily said.

"Hallie has been lying, to everyone, about this baby." Spencer stated.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"Guys, Toby isn't the father. Hallie cheated on him." Hanna told them.

"And after going over the facts, we're presuming it happened in Vegas." Spencer added, to which Hanna nodded.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait, what?" Aria questioned.

"Toby and Hallie only slept together once, two months ago. Since the baby is only two weeks along, it can't be Toby's. And since it is two weeks along, the baby would have been conceived while we were in Las Vegas." Spencer explained.

"So why would Hallie tell us it's Toby's when it isn't?" Emily questioned.

"Well, since she spilled the beans a few hours after the wedding disaster, we're assuming it was to get back at Spencer." Hanna said. "Which would also explain her change in attitude. I would have expected a more cold reaction to all of this, but instead she has been acting even nicer. Probably to get back on our good sides and steal Toby back from right under our noses."

"That little bitch! I am about to set her straight!" Aria stood up, about to head to Hallie's room.

"Wait, don't do anything yet." Spencer stopped her.

"Why? We can't just let her get away with this." Aria said.

"We know and we plan on 'setting her straight'." Spencer said.

"But we were thinking doing a little public humiliation sort of thing." Hanna said, an evil smirk etching on her face.

"Tomorrow at dinner, when everyone is here, we will make sure everyone knows about her dirty little secret." Spencer said.

"I like the sound of that." Emily said.

"So tomorrow at dinner we'll expose the truth?" Aria asked.

"Yup. I think Hallie forgot who she was up against." Spencer smirked.

* * *

The next night everyone was over for dinner. The girls pushed together two tables so everyone could fit. The made sure Hallie was seated at the head of the table so everyone could see her. Hanna was seated on one side of her, followed by Caleb, Emily, and Samara. On the other side next to Hallie were Spencer, then Toby, Aria and Ezra. Ryan was on the other end of the table.

Once everyone was seated Caleb decided to get right to it. Other than the girls he was the only one who knew the truth. Samara, Ryan and Toby still thought Toby was indeed the father and Hallie still thought everyone believed her lies.

"So how did the ultrasound go?" Caleb asked.

Hallie smiled, putting her fork down. "It went great. The baby is safe and healthy."

"How far along are you?" Aria questions, innocently, glancing at Emily across from her.

"Two weeks." Hallie stated.

"That's great," Hanna said, before turning her attention to Toby. "Are you nervous about being a father? I mean, you are the father right?"

Toby's eye brows knitted together. "Of course I am. Hallie and I were together the entire time up until the wedding."

"Well it looks like you haven't been completely honest with him Hallie." Emily stated, turning the attention back to Hallie.

"What do you mean?" Hallie asked nervously.

"She means we're on to you." Spencer stated, "Why don't you tell Toby about that night in Vegas you've kept to yourself."

"Woah, what is going on?" Ryan questioned.

"Spencer, I have no idea what you are talking about." Hallie tried to cover up.

"No, you know exactly what we are talking about." Hanna slammed her fist on the table. "You slept with someone in Las Vegas and he is the real father of your baby. All this time you knew, but played it off like it was Toby's to get back at Spencer."

Aria was quick to add, "You wanted to ruin their relationship by telling us you were pregnant. Well it isn't working we have your whole game figured out."

Toby, Samara, and Ryan watched the girls argue, back and forth like a ping-pong match.

"How the hell could you have possibly known that?" Hallie questioned, "You have no proof."

"I think you are forgetting that Spencer has a brain the size of all of ours combined." Emily told her.

"And I happen to have connections at the hospital." Spencer added.

"Oh my god, please tell you didn't go to _him _for help with this." Toby said, groaning.

"They did, unfortunately." Caleb said, equally annoyed at it as Toby was.

"Admit it, Hallie. You cheated on Toby while we were in Las Vegas and he is the father of the baby, not Toby." Emily demanded, who was now standing up, along with Hanna, Aria and Spencer.

"Alright fine, you caught me! Toby isn't the father of the baby." Hallie now joined the girls on their feet, anger written on every inch of her face

"Then who is?" Aria questioned.

Hallie looked at the brunette in front of her. Her eyes bounced around everyone in the room until they landed back to Spencer. Her face softened slightly, before whispering. "It was Drew."

Everyone's eyes widened and now they were all up on their feet. "What?!" They all shouted in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? You cheated on Toby with Drew?!" Spencer exclaimed, "That means he cheated on me too."

"Oh like you weren't doing the same to him." Hallie said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah, I know all about you and Toby sleeping together. It was the same night I slept with Drew." Hallie confessed.

"Wait, what?!" Samara, Ryan, Caleb, and Ezra said in unison.

Spencer's jaw dropped to the floor. "H-how do you know about that?"

"I walked in on you two while you were asleep. I left and I ran into Drew in the hallway. He was drunk and I was still tipsy. I wanted to get back at both of you and it was the first thing I thought of." Hallie explained. "See, we weren't the only guilty ones. Toby and I were engaged when that happened."

"We were drunk!" Spencer said.

"Yeah and so were we!" Hallie retorted. "But you have a lot more to be sorry for than just that. Even before ruining my wedding, you kissed Toby the day of the engagement party and the day of the rehearsal dinner. And I know you were sober for at least one of those."

Spencer didn't say anything. She just walked out of the room, bumping into Hallie purposely on the way out. Toby was quick to follow her too.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to leave." Caleb stated, walking close to Hallie. "You need to pack up your things and go."

Hanna was right behind when she said, "See, what you didn't just affect Spencer it affected all of us and I'm not okay with that. You mess with my friend and you mess with me. No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it." Hanna started pushing Hallie back until they were at the front door, "so I suggest you get out before I make you." Hanna opened the door and pushed her out. "Have a nice life with your baby and Drew. Bye." With that, Hanna slammed the door in her face. Everyone still in the room applauded and Caleb high fived her. At least they didn't have to worry about her anymore.

* * *

When Spencer got back to her room, she slumped down in the rocking chair that Toby had made for her. It wasn't long before he was at her side.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, "I think you have picked up a habit of storming out of places."

She chuckled, "Yeah I'm okay. I'm just relieved that you're not the father."

"Yeah about that, where did the idea of me not being the father even come from?" he asked.

"You know me, my brain always working. I put all the facts together and with a little help from Wren- who I don't plan on talking to again in the future by the way – discovered the truth." She explained.

He smiled. "I am so lucky to have such an intelligent and beautiful girl like you in my life." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm lucky to have you too, and I'm glad that it doesn't include a plus one."

He chuckled, nodding in agreement.

She smiled. "Toby, you would've made an amazing father."

"Thank you, but I'm glad I won't be. I only want to be a father to child to who you'll be the mother."

She smiled again. "That'll happen someday. Let's just worry about us for now okay?"

"Okay." He agreed, smiling. He pulled her out of the chair and they both layed down on the bed. It was comfortable silence until Spencer started giggling.

He glanced down at her, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about what it'll be like with Hallie and Drew as parents." She told him.

He chuckled at the thought, "That poor kid is doomed."

"Yeah, well maybe they'll make a reality show about it," she added.

"I will definitely tune in for that." He said, "It'll be like the real life _Good Luck Charlie_."

She laughed, "I love you so much."

"I wanted to say that first," he whispered.

* * *

**Authors Note: We're almost there, just one more chapter to go. Before you read it though, please leave a quick review! It doesn't need to be a long; a sentence or two is fine! Thanks for reading!**

**xxxMelody**


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: We are rounding third and heading home! Time for the final chapter of Moving On & Letting Go! Don't forget to read the A/N after this. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 25: A Fresh Start_

"Well I think every last box has been packed." Spencer stated, surveying the now empty house.

"Yeah everything has been loaded in to the trucks," Hanna said beside her.

"It felt like just yesterday we were moving in here." Aria added, walking around their deserted living room.

"Yeah back before we knew Hallie." Emily said.

"Good times, good times." Spencer sighed, "Well let's not dwell on the past when we can focus on our bright futures."

"Exactly," Aria agreed, "So Spence let me know when you're ready to start my wedding plans."

"Oh please don't remind me. I'm still in rehabilitation from the last one I planned." Spencer joked.

"Hopefully this one will be a little easier to do." Emily joked.

"And hopefully the wedding won't end the same way." Hanna added, teasingly.

"Believe me, everything will go fine. Aria isn't marrying my ex so we're all good." Spencer said, with a laugh.

"Hey, we're about to leave without you, are you ready?" Toby asked, popping his head in the doorway.

"Yeah, tell Ezra, Caleb, and Samara we'll be out in a sec." Hanna told him.

He nodded before disappearing outside again.

Emily sighed, "So many memories in here."

"Yeah I'll never forget the time we plotted Hallie's revenge and kicked her ass the next day." Aria joked to which everyone laughed.

"Hey guys, come out here-" Caleb said walking in the room.

"What Caleb? We said we'd be out in a minute!" Hanna interrupted him.

He put his hands up in defense. "Woah, don't shoot. I just wanted you to see who is buying the house. I think you're going to like it."

They all shared curious and confused glances, before following Caleb out the door.

"Oh my God, look who the cat dragged in." Hanna said, after seeing who was on their front yard.

"Nice to see you too, Hanna." Noel Kahn said sarcastically. "Jenna, I'm starting to regret our decision with this house. It's probably infected."

"Very funny Noel." Aria rolled her eyes,

"Well I hope you enjoy your house, even though it's probably cursed." Spencer joked and everyone excluding Jenna and Noel chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked.

"It's a long story," Spencer explained, walking past them, "Maybe I'll write a book about it."

"Spence, leave the writing to the professionals okay?" Ezra teased,

"Oh and remind me again when your last book was published." Spencer shot back.

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Watch it Hastings."

"Whatcha gonna do about it Fitz?" Spencer retorted.

Aria and Toby watched on amused at the banter between their significant others. "Okay Toby, I say we get them out of here quick before it gets to crazy." Aria joked.

"Yeah, wouldn't want that," Toby agreed. "Ezra haven't you learned by now, never to mess with a Hastings?"

"Enjoy the house you two!" Emily called to Jenna and Noel as the eight of them got into their separate cars and they drove away.

Toby helped unload Spencer's boxes out of his truck and the moving van into his house. Once they were finished, the couple collapsed onto the couch, exhausted.

"When should we start unpacking?" Spencer asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"As soon as we get back from the Bahamas." He answered.

"Are you sure we could go? I mean, it was supposed to be your and Hallie's honeymoon." Spencer questioned.

"Spencer, we are going. Think of it as a well deserved break from all the drama we have just gone through." He said.

"You're right, as always. It would be good to have a vacation." She agreed.

"And when we get back, we can unpack, and you can start planning Aria's wedding and begin your new teaching job." He told her.

She smiled, "I'm so glad everything is falling in to place. Aria is moving in with Ezra, and into a house a few doors down from us. Hanna is moving into Caleb's apartment and Emily into Samara's."

"And we are together, exactly as it should be." He added.

"And I couldn't be happier." She leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Forgetting I'm still here?" Ryan cleared his throat behind them, causing the couple to pull away. "Don't forget, you still have another month to deal with me."

"I'm still glad you decided to permanently move her instead of going back to California," Toby said. "It wouldn't be the same without you, man."

"Yeah and now I have plenty of time to get you a girlfriend." Spencer added.

"Good luck finding someone as amazing and perfect as Spencer though," It was directed at Ryan, but Toby looked at Spencer as he said it. Spencer blushed and the couple smiled at each other.

Ryan rolled his eyes and their interaction. "Just use protection." He said, before walking up the stairs.

They laughed, their foreheads touching as they did. It was true, Spencer had never been happier. None of them have. Everything was perfect again. It was like they had put the final piece together of the biggest puzzle in history. Hanna was with Caleb again. Emily and Samara were married. Aria and Ezra were engaged. Ryan was dating…his future girlfriend that Spencer would set him up with. Most importantly though, Spencer and Toby were together again and nothing was getting in their way.

Everyone was finally free of drama. But is the drama really over when it comes to Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily? Not really. But they would take everything one day at a time and today was perfect. So they would enjoy it while they could.

So it's not really Happy Ever After. It's more like Happy Ever After… For Now.

The End _For Now_.


	27. Authors Note

**Hey everyone! We have finally, after months, have reached the end of Moving On and Letting Go. But just because this Fanfiction is over, doesn't mean this story is over. There is obviously more to Spencer and Toby's story. Like I said, the end is only for now. I didn't kill off Drew and Hallie, they are still around. What I'm saying is I do plan on doing a sequel sometime. I don't know how soon it will be. It maybe a months, but I do plan on continuing. I just need some ideas so please feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews. Also, if you haven't already, add me to author alerts so you can immediately know when a sequel is posted**

**Second thing I wanted to talk about was my new fanfiction, Lost and Found, a few chapters are already posted. It had nothing to do with this story, it is completely separate. Here is the summary-**

_Spencer, Aria, and Noel all live very different and separate lives. They aren't friends or even acquaintances. They will soon realize that they aren't so different from each other. Something will turn their lives upside down and force them to work together to discover the truth, whilst hiding everything from their friends_

**It is AU and does focus on Spencer, Aria, and Noel. You will learn more about their relationship as the story progresses. It also includes Spoby and Ezria with a little Haleb and Pailey. I would love for you to read it and tell me what you think so far. It may not seem interesting at the beginning but as I add more chapters it'll get better. It would mean a lot of you read it! You guys are the best fans and readers out there!**

**Which, brings me to the third thing I wanted to talk about; you all. My devoted readers! You guys are so freaking amazing, I give you all a cyber hug! Your reviews literally brighten my day. I smile while reading them it's crazy! And I love talking to some of you over PM you are all so nice and I think we all can agree it's nice to talk to other PLL fans so we can talk about it *fangirl* together.**

**Thank you all a billion times for sticking with me through this story. I know my updates were inconsistent and took forever sometimes, but you all bared with me the whole time and I love you for it! I am so glad a could write a story that entertained everyone and that you all enjoyed! It's overwhelming to know so many people have read and liked this story. You all are my motivation to keep going, so I hope you all like my new story and stay tuned for the sequel! I also hope the ending didn't disappoint!**

**Lastly, I wanted to wish you all Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, or any other holiday you might celebrate. I also hope you all have a Happy New Year! Happy Holidays everyone! Stay safe and happy! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxMelody (: (: (: (: **


End file.
